<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A spear and a couple of legs, the curse of every Jedi by WorshipCircle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236851">A spear and a couple of legs, the curse of every Jedi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorshipCircle/pseuds/WorshipCircle'>WorshipCircle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Jedi Luke Skywalker, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorshipCircle/pseuds/WorshipCircle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Din's legs are a huge problem to any Jedi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>472</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, I have a problem: I KNOW. Namely: you should not enter on tumblr and get inspired by...gifs on Din's legs on his fight with Moff Gideon. That triggers my mind in to the question: What if Luke gets to the ship a little bit earlier XDDD!!<br/>Warning: this is not going to update at the rate of "A friendly ghost", since that have to be finished first, but I have a couple of chapters, so, is not going to be so slow neither.<br/>Thanks for the inspiration to @doodle-list and @palprotein on Tumblr.<br/>And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).<br/>Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The call had come late at night, while he was resting among the ruins of the Sith temple, in which he had begun to settle to develop his new objective: to recreate the Jedi Order, at the same time that he could escape the advances of half the Senate and the intentions, good in nature, but totally inappropriate, of his sister, to use his position for the political game between the worlds.</p><p>It had been a cry in the Force, which woke him gasping. Someone was there. Someone who could not find anyone, because no one answered him. Someone whose power in the energy field, made him shine.</p><p>"Hi? Who is there?"</p><p>He asked holding his heart in shock.</p><p>"Jedi?"</p><p>He smiled at the sharp voice of a little boy.</p><p>"Yes, child, I am a Jedi"</p><p>"I Padawan, without teacher"</p><p>The boy told him and, although he was not close, he could feel his shame when he said that he had no guide.</p><p>"No problem. It's not so easy to find a teacher these days. "</p><p>“There was ... kind lady. But she doesn't want to be teacher"</p><p>He rolled his eyes. It wouldn't be the first time he had heard someone reject a student. It had even happened to himself. But at his age, he had been able to overcome and persist. This child was very small, if he was guided by his voice and, evidently, he had taken it as a bad thing that this lady had rejected him.</p><p>None the less, he decided to find out the cause.</p><p>If that woman was a Jedi and rejected a padawan, being so few, there must be some reason. And, it was better to check, if this was enough to do what she had done.</p><p>"May I ask you why?"</p><p>"Dad. I love my dad very much. Should not. But I can't stop"</p><p>Awww. What a stupid thing! You can't turn a student away for that!</p><p>“You don't have to stop loving your dad to be a Jedi. That is a mistake "</p><p>"But…"</p><p>“I thought the same as your kind lady, until recently. But I have a sister, whom I also love very much, who told me something very wise: you cannot be a Jedi without loving, little one. Less if they are your family or friends. You need to love those people. It makes us stronger. You just have to learn to handle it"</p><p>"Dad has friends. A big lady, who hits very hard and laughs a lot, and a kind man, who wears a strange tunic and gives many orders"</p><p>He laugh at the enthusiastic description of the boy's father's friendships.</p><p>He loved the simplicity with which children approached the issues of life. Dad, Mom, friends. There wasn't too much else. The material stuff went so much to a ninth or tenth plane with them.</p><p>"And your mom?"</p><p>He asked out of curiosity even though he knew the answer would not be pleasant.</p><p>“No mom. Just dad"</p><p>Yes. He hadn't been wrong. He sighed in relief though, he didn't feel a deep pain. Surely his mother had died when he couldn't remember her.</p><p>"In the temple, Master Yoda, he said: born from earth, without a mother, you are"</p><p>Master Yoda in the temple? How?</p><p>"Do you know Yoda, little one?"</p><p>“Master Yoda's padawan, be I. Until he sent me away "</p><p>WHAT?</p><p>Was he talking to a former padawan of Master Yoda?</p><p>What age he had?</p><p>He couldn't be a boy!</p><p>Unless…</p><p>"Can you show me what you look like?"</p><p>He asked him preparing mentally and emotionally for what he knew would be the biggest shock of his life and he was not disappointed. In front of him, a very small silhouette began to be drawn, with the big ears, green skin and those deep eyes, which the species of Master Yoda had as its main characteristic</p><p>He stifle a sob when he see him.</p><p>He missed the old man.</p><p>"I was also Master Yoda's padawan"</p><p>The boy looked at him strangely but with a hope that he hated to destroy.</p><p>"He died a while ago, little one"</p><p>The infant's ears fell off and his mouth twitched in a way that caused him even more pain. Poor kid. Find out like this.</p><p>"Is your dad of your kind? With him did the Master send you again? "</p><p>He asked kneeling. It was important to know. What he understood, from the history of the masters, there was no reference to the origin of Yaddle and Yoda, and only cryptics, regarding Oteg and Vandar Tokare. The best he could get out of them is that they were born, as was claimed of his Father, by a decision of the Force. So, if the child had a father of the same species, it would be a revolutionary event.</p><p>"No. Between Master and Dad, many years. Master sent me with ... clones? Pirates They died. They took me. Prisioner"</p><p>So the old man had smelled what was going to happen in the temple and had sent to hide his Padawan. He denied. So much talk about not being emotionally related and there he was, playing dirty, while others died. And to top it all, backfiring, since the little one had ended up in the hands of bad people for several decades, if his calculations were correct.</p><p>"How did you meet your dad?"</p><p>He asked, sitting in front of him, because the boy was not to blame for the old man's indiscretions.</p><p>“Dad saved me and took me with him. Today family "</p><p>He smiled. At least something good had come out of so much wandering.</p><p>"And he is with you? He knows that you are looking for a Jedi? "</p><p>The boy fastened his sleeve and took a breath before speaking.</p><p>"I don't want to search for Jedi"</p><p>"Then? Why are you in a temple calling for one?"</p><p>“Dad says he can't train Grogu. That he has no ... powers. That Grogu has to find Master "</p><p>So his name was Grogu.</p><p>"And Grogu doesn't want to train?"</p><p>“Powers, not good. Problems. Grogu wants to be with Dad. Jedi says it's not good to be with dad "</p><p>Of course.</p><p>So many years alone. Without help. They surely made him fear his own connection to the Force. Furthermore, when he found someone who loved him, he feels that he has to abandon him, to return to it.</p><p>“If Grogu trains with me, no. This Jedi has no problems with dads. Your dad can come with you "</p><p>"Can Dad? Dad sure? Safe temple? Empire away? "</p><p>The little boy asked him, trotting with his legs until he reached his, making him laugh.</p><p>“Yes Grogu. Your dad can come. You will be safe. Here the Empire does not exist and the temple is safe "</p><p>“Dad good warrior. Dad can hunt. Dad fixes things, Grogu helps, he fixes. Dad flies. Dad has armor. Dad useful for temple "</p><p>There he couldn't help but laugh out loud. He was too cute. His defense of his father was so, so childish and adorable.</p><p>"Jedi coming? Fast?"</p><p>The boy asked, stopping his laughter.</p><p>"Jedi is going as soon as possible, why?"</p><p>“Empire follows me. Dad not so strong. Empire close. Grogu is afraid for dad"</p><p>His eyes narrowed. The Empire.</p><p>Why the fuck wasn't it over already?</p><p>They were like leeches that did not stop reproducing.</p><p>"Jedi going right now"</p><p>He told him and the boy cut off the communication.</p><p> </p><p>When he reached Thyton, he found the empty space, the ash wreckage of a ship, and the evidence of troop descent and fighting.</p><p>He had cursed not being able to travel through the Force, how he could communicate. Evidently Grogu and his father had fallen into the hands of the Empire.</p><p>He just hoped that neither of them had suffered too much damage.</p><p>“Han” he said to his brother-in-law as he took off again in the X-Wing “I need you to locate Empire ships on the outer rim”</p><p>“That’s complicated, boy. There are quite a few and, around here, we do not have enough manpower”</p><p>“Look for a big one”</p><p>“A cruise? Are you sure there is an imperial cruiser on the loose?”</p><p>“At least one light cruiser”</p><p>“And how do you know this?”</p><p>“They are hunting Jedi”</p><p>“Dammit! Those guys don't give up! “ exclaimed his brother-in-law with a growl “Someone you know?”</p><p>“A child contacted me through the Force. His name is Grogu. There are battle signs on where they were. I think he and his father were taken prisoner, because I can't feel him in the Force. They must have restricted his access to it”</p><p>“The fuckers. A child” Han commented “I'm starting a search. A cruise is not an easy babe to hide and, still, on the outer rim, people owe me favors”</p><p>“Thank you”</p><p>“Forget it Luke”</p><p>“Send my regards to Leia”</p><p>“No, no, I'm not your messenger when you argue. You call her and you greet her yourself, fixing that stupid argument”</p><p>He laugh a little. He was right. If he do so, he was just going to get him in trouble.</p><p>“Okay Han. I'll fix it, don't worry”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Was he the same guy?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I have a problem: I KNOW. Namely: you should not enter on tumblr and get inspired by...gifs on Din's legs on his fight with Moff Gideon. That triggers my mind in to the question: What if Luke gets to the ship a little bit earlier XDDD!!<br/>Warning: this is not going to update at the rate of "A friendly ghost", since that have to be finished first, but I have a couple of chapters, so, is not going to be so slow neither.<br/>Thanks for the inspiration to @doodle-list and @palprotein on Tumblr.<br/>And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).<br/>Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Han's communication with the coordinates came almost a week later.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>There is quite a bit of fear around this ship, Luke. Be careful. I know you can defend yourself, but take precautions. Look first and, if you need it, ask for help "</em></p><p> </p><p>He had assured him that he would, but, both of them knew that was an empty promise, since they knew that it was not going to happen. His sister was in a fragile situation in the Senate, who did not want to understand that the remnants of the Empire were still active and rebuilding. So the request for troops was truly impossible.</p><p>In fact, he had already conditioned himself for the situation.</p><p>Since, while waiting for Han's call, he had headed to the nearest workshop recommended by some old colleagues of his from his days as a pilot.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Peli. In Mos Eisley. Tatooine sucks, but the woman is a genius. And it charges the logical thing for a good service"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>So there he had directed his ship. To expand the passenger space on it and to prepare it for a future fight. Since he was not going to return to Yavin IV. He would have walked the walls if he had waited all that time with no news, or nothing to do.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Well, that cheeky junk, told you well. I am the best in this business. What do you need?”</em></p><p>“<em>I need to expand my passenger capacity and improve my weapons system”</em></p><p>
  <em>The woman raised her eyebrows at the request, but said nothing. Old Tatooine code: business, it's business, and the customer, nutty or criminal, if have the money, have the service.</em>
</p><p>“<em>What kind of weapons?”</em></p><p>“<em>Enough for a quick raid against a more powerful ship”</em></p><p>“<em>Difficult”</em></p><p>“<em>I am looking to temporarily incapacitate, not to win the fight. It's for a rescue actually, they have my student and his father prisoners. The objective is…”</em></p><p>“<em>Board, enter, run, get the people and leave quickly” finished the woman.</em></p><p>“<em>Exactly”</em></p><p>“<em>How many passengers? Which size?”</em></p><p>“<em>An adult and a child. Of the adult, I do not know the size exactly, but I presume that it is large. The child, of this size” he said spreading his hands to give him an idea and the woman was drawn a smile.</em></p><p>“<em>I have a client, who has a child of more or less that size” he explained, checking the cabin from the outside “and he is quite large, so... I will take that as a reference. If a Mandalorian can get behind the pilot in an X-Wing, anyone can”</em></p><p>“<em>A Mandalorian?”</em></p><p>
  <em>He asked surprised.</em>
</p><p>“<em>Yes! A Mando!” exclaimed the woman climbing one of the wings “Don't tell me you don't know them”</em></p><p>“<em>No, yes, I do know them” he replied trying to get out of his astonishment “Isn't his name Boba Fett by chance? Green armor? With a missile in the back?”</em></p><p>“<em>No” answered the mechanic “This Mando has no name. It's only Mando. Complete beskar armor. Silvery. He speaks little and nothing. And he doesn't like droids, although the last time he came he got along better with mine. Hey, lazy droids! Bring the tools!”</em></p><p>
  <em>For half a week, then, the woman in question, make the modifications with his help, because he could not be without doing anything, while she did not stop talking about the Mandalorian and his son.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Apparently the man had rescued a little boy who could not speak in one of his raids as a bounty hunter. He understood perfectly. They had done experiments with the little one. It was horrible. Sometimes he wondered why they had put so much effort to defeat the Empire, if this kind of thing kept happening afterward.</em>
</p><p><em>At least the Mandalorian seemed like a dedicated father, who had lost his place in the guild to protect the child, even if the little one was not his. According to what the mechanics asserted, he</em> <em>seldom left him alone, he was aware of his meals and needs and the boy seemed to adore him, despite his surly nature. He could also understand that kind of affection. Although it had not been his father, his uncle, a very surly man, had generated that kind of </em><em>apreciation</em><em> in him. Because he knew that his greatest interest was in h</em><em>is</em><em> welfare. Like his aunt, next to him. While on Tatooine, he wondered if it hadn't been even better that he had stayed with them or that he had taken them with him to Ben, in order to have saved them from the sad fate that the Empire caused them.</em></p><p>
  <em>But there was no use lamenting. Time could not go back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the Mandalorian and his son were safe, unlike his student and his father.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So, overcoming the melancholy, he redoubled the effort and, both he, as Peli and his droids, had the ship ready to fulfill their duty in the necessary time.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The X-Wing came out of hyperspace to nearly hit another ship fleeing Imperial TIE fighters. The reflections of R2 and his own, prevented him from crashing, but, as a reward, he had to deal with the aircraft that were chasing the one he fled, which took him some time.</p><p>“Damn it, R2, tell me we didn't lose them”</p><p>His droid answered him, in a very unfriendly tone that he knew what it was doing, and relayed the cruiser's signal to him.</p><p>Very well. The minutes they had spent had not been wasted.</p><p>He advanced his ship then and headed for the imperial one, while expanding his presence in the Force, in order to sense his student. Yes, that must be he. He perceived a quasi-mutated signal and another of a strange aura in the place. Magnificent. His student was being held prisoner by someone who carried something that was attuned to the Force. He wanted to hit his forehead with the controls. Fantastic. A madman in command of a Jedi or Sith relic.</p><p>“Grogu, who has you?” he muttered preparing the weapons as he approached, but there was no reaction from the ship.</p><p><em>Strange</em> he thought <em>They must be setting me </em><em>a trap</em></p><p>“Land carefully R2”</p><p>He suggested his droid, which made it through the hangar and its protection against the void of space without a hitch. They did not receive any messages when they descended, nor were they received by troops of any characteristic. Of course, when he looked at the floor around his ship, he understood why. There was a line of destruction expanding from another half-crashed ship in the area”</p><p>“One of two” he reasoned “Either we have an internal mutiny... or Grogu's father was not a prisoner with him and he arrived earlier”</p><p>He opened is ship and dropped to the floor without letting his guard down.</p><p>“R2” he said to his astromech “You know what to do. Nobody comes close the ship. I will be back as soon as possible”</p><p>He pulled the hood over his head and concentrated on following the mutated signal in the Force. He was straying from the path of destruction.</p><p>"Not a bad idea" he muttered, following his own path “Take the bridge and the ship and then deal with whatever is on this place"</p><p>His footsteps were hurried through the corridors. Stormtroopers lay on the road. In smaller quantities, but just as damaged and a… black droid ?, totally destroyed.</p><p>“Definitely, the father” he said to himself “This level of damage is not done by someone who is not motivated”</p><p>What make him speed up his pace. A light cruiser, it was not the home of lower ranks. There were trained officers there. And this man had entered him like a beast, driven by his need to rescue his son, probably with some support, but without counting on the evil inherent in the henchmen of the Empire, those who, surely, were not in the bridge, but where his son was.</p><p>He still remembered the questions asked by the little one: <em>Can Dad? Dad sure? Safe temple? Empire away?</em> and a lump formed in his throat. In this mission he could not lose, neither the father, nor the son.</p><p>His heart raced as he felt lightsaber impacts.</p><p>The damn Imperial officer was using dirty tricks.</p><p>He had to be on time. He had to avoid a tragedy. He had to…</p><p>“What the hell...”</p><p>He muttered when he saw the image unfold as he turned and entered a hallway. In front of him, the fight that he had hoped to find was unleashed, but not with the protagonists that he presumed or, at least, not with one of those he presumed.</p><p>There was the imperial officer, sure. With cape, life support and a cheap imitation look of his father style. With a lightsaber. Which of course wasn't his, because you could tell he had no Force sensitivity. Fighting dirty, like always.</p><p>But the father he had hoped to find was not exactly what he had hoped to find. He was... a Mandalorian. With full armor covering his body and with a... was that a spear? What was it made of that stopped the blows of the saber?</p><p>
  <em>By the Force, it's the same guy. The one that Peli talked. The Mando that talks little and does not like droids.</em>
</p><p>He recognized his eyes widening.</p><p>The guy's technique was undeniably good. He held the spear as an extension of his arms, not as a sharp object, as novices used to. He was evidently a trained fighter.</p><p>
  <em>Dad good warrior</em>
</p><p>Grogu had told him and, he was not wrong in the least, his dad was a consummate warrior. Agile, for his physical build. And powerful enough for his opponent to push him, but not even threatening to cut him like he was cutting the wall, the officer could stop him.</p><p>A brief look away caught his eye.</p><p>The Mandalorian, for a split second, brought his visor towards one of the hallway doors.</p><p>“Grogu”</p><p>He muttered running towards the place.</p><p>He had to take that weight off the father. Protecting the child.</p><p>He passed aside both of them, without their attention being disturbed by his presence, at being so concentrated, but he couldn't help but gasp when he saw the Mandalorian, hitting the spear with his ankle, turning it on itself, to hit his opponent.</p><p>It was a deeply shocking move. Of natural ability. Constant training. From years of continuous fighting, drawn in the contraction of the muscles under the cloth and the beskar. One of those moments in history that took your breath away.</p><p><em>The officer has</em><em> lost</em> he said to himself as he emerged from the trance in which he will be left by admiring the father of his future student and entering the room where the child was, moments later <em>Once one finds the center of his attack as this Mandalorian just did, the battle </em><em>had</em> <em>ended</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Luke and his scattered attention XDDD!<br/>As always, comments and suggestions are appreciated!<br/>Leave your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A new padawan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke solves a future problem and makes a deal</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I have a problem: I KNOW. Namely: you should not enter on tumblr and get inspired by...gifs on Din's legs on his fight with Moff Gideon. That triggers my mind in to the question: What if Luke gets to the ship a little bit earlier XDDD!!<br/>Warning: this is not going to update at the rate of "A friendly ghost", since that have to be finished first, but I have a couple of chapters, so, is not going to be so slow neither.<br/>Thanks for the inspiration to @doodle-list and @palprotein on Tumblr.<br/>And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).<br/>Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Grogu, little one” he exclaimed, reaching the boy's side “What has that horrible man done to you?”</p><p>The child widened his eyes when he recognized him and spread his little hands.</p><p>He hated those shackles. He had seen them in the imperial archives. He had asked Leia to put them on him to see what they did. He had instantly regretted it. They were suppressors. And they hurt without truly doing external damage. But, for a Jedi, to be separated from the Force like this, it was torture.</p><p>“Stay still” he said “I'm going to take them out”</p><p>The boy nodded and spread his hands, while he projected just enough to feel the metal and its evil and damaging energy. As if it were the neck of an enemy, he closed his fingers and opened them again, causing the object to fly into pieces.</p><p>The infant fell seated when losing the suppressors. It was normal. The Force was powerful in him. That the energy field rejoined with his little person, being, as he saw quite weak, was not easy.</p><p>“Don't make an effort” he said, preventing him from getting up “Not for a few moments. Let the energy return more slowly. If you rush it, it will hurt you”</p><p>“Grogu?”</p><p>He felt that someone asked behind him and he turned his face to discover the Mandalorian, holding the Imperial officer by the neck, already disarmed. He saw the boy again, to wink at him and got up from where he was kneeling, to approach the man.</p><p>“I’m sorry for appearing like that, but your son informed me that you were looking for a Jedi”</p><p>He said trying to make his face friendlier.</p><p>“Are you a Jedi?”</p><p>Beside the Mandalorian, the imperial officer opened his mouth in amazement, leading him to deny. Obviously the idiot knew who he was. Although, it was still interesting, that the Mandalorian, no.</p><p>“Luke Skywalker” he answered extending his hand “And yes, I am a Jedi”</p><p>“Forgive me if I can't greet you properly” explained the Mandalorian, lifting his detainee's collar a little.</p><p>“I can see. Likewise, I would ask you to release him” he said pointed to the Imperial officer.</p><p>“How come?”</p><p>“This person has committed an unforgivable crime to the Jedi Order. Separating a being sensitive to the Force from its connection with it. Harming a Master's Padawan. Kidnap him. If the temple on Coruscant and the Order were intact, he would spend his entire existence in prison” he explained “Not having those advantages. I will have to be expeditious and somewhat less creative than the old Masters in matters of punishment”</p><p>The man looked at the prisoner and hesitated for a few seconds, but then he let him go and the imperial officer half got up with a shocked face. He gave a short sarcastic laugh.</p><p><em>You know whose son I am. You know you're not going to escape from here. And you know that it will hurt as much as </em> <em>I</em> <em> want it to hurt, without fall</em> <em>into the dark side.</em></p><p>He thought extending his hand to prevent him from running away.</p><p>“Your name, officer” he asked.</p><p>“Moff ... Moff ... Gideon” replied this trying to flee, while waving his arms and legs against the invisible force that held him.</p><p>“For your misdeeds against citizens of the Republic, for your criminal activities as a member of the fallen Empire, for your unforgivable aggressions against a member of the Jedi Order, my student, as an honorary delegate of the Senate of the New Republic, I sentenced you to death”</p><p>He told him, strangling the malefactor at a distance, who, even in his last moments of life, managed to pronounce a <em>long live the Empire</em>, which, when he fell to the ground and without vital breath, caused him more laughter than anger.</p><p>“Crazy. All these guys are insane”</p><p>He muttered turning to see the odd pair of father and son watching him closely.</p><p>“I’m sorry that you have seen that” he explained to Grogu and his father, denying “but, I am not going to take any risk, leaving alive an officer of that category who does experiments on Force users. Especially when there are no prisons in the New Republic that can hold someone like that”</p><p>“You will not hear complaints from me, Jedi” said the father with certanty in his voice.</p><p>“Great” he commented laughing a little “So, can we start again? Hi! I'm Luke!” he said with a better disposition, extending his hand again “You have a very powerful and nice son”</p><p>The man looked at his hand doubtfully for a few seconds, but then he changed the spear from on wrist to another and shook it smoothly.</p><p>“Din. Din Djarin”</p><p><em>Din</em> he thought amused <em>So, that's the name of the </em><em>Mando</em></p><p>“A pleasure to meet you both”</p><p>“You were who he contacted on that stone?”</p><p>“Exact. Thyton was a very ancient temple of the Jedi faith and it was a magnificent conduit for this young man” he explained gently pulling one of his long ears “to wake me up in the middle of the night”</p><p>The Mandalorian, Din, hit himself with his hand, making him laugh out loud.</p><p>“Grogu” half growled seeing the child “It is not good to wake people up at that hour”</p><p>“Do not worry. It's okay. It was a fun conversation” he pointed out sitting next to the little boy “or not Grogu?”</p><p>The boy looked at him as if not understanding and he smiled more widely.</p><p>“He told me that he was looking for a Jedi, but that he didn't really want a Jedi Master, that he wanted to stay with his dad”</p><p>The Mandalorian sighed and tucked the spear behind his back to drop to one knee in front of the boy and caress his little hands, massaging them where the shackles had been.</p><p>“You know we can't, ad’ika. The kind lady said... it's not good for you. That you have to train. That it will hurt you not to master your powers”</p><p>“Would you really do it?” he asked, looking at the viewer, what it was, where, he supposed his eyes were “If I decide to accept your son as my student, would you really hand him over to me? Even if there was a chance that you would never see him again?”</p><p>The man thought for a few moments and sighed again.</p><p>“You can teach him and I can't. You can protect him, obviously, better than I can. I don't have to like it. It has to be the best for him”</p><p>The boy got up and took refuge in his father's chest, who hugged him tightly.</p><p>Yes, it was the answer he expected.</p><p>“Then it is good that I accept him as my student” he said smiling “because I do not separate families. And if you are willing to let him go even if it hurts, you will be willing to accompany him during his training, even if it takes you away from home”</p><p>The Mandalorian raised his helmet in an expression of surprise, which shouldn't be possible to transmit through so much metal.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“I wouldn't be suggesting it if I didn't” he explained “Besides, Grogu insisted that you were good at a lot of things and, the truth is that in some of those things, I'm not that good, so a helping hand would be particularly good for me. I promise that I'm good at cooking, so, in that field, you won't have to suffer”</p><p>The man got up with the child still in his armas and nodded.</p><p>“I accept your offer Jedi, but, I ask you to have a little patience with me, I must go to the bridge first”</p><p>“I supposed, you should say goodbye to your colleagues, right?”</p><p>“Yes and, bear that, at least one of them, yells at me a lot” he admitted kicking the officer's body “I had promised her that this would be hers”</p><p>“Tell her that you did not beat him, which is not exactly the truth, but it is close enough” he pointed out, raising the lightsaber “Tell her that I did it and that, she receive this, as a sign of apology”</p><p>“I hope it's enough. She is a stubborn woman”</p><p>“My sister is the same. It will yell at you a little. But when you tell her my name, she won't make too many claims”</p><p>“Not that you were so well known, Jedi” said the man and he patted him on the shoulder laughing as he passed him.</p><p>“Listen to me, Din. I'll wait for you in the hangar”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, comments and suggestions are apreciated!<br/>Leave your thoughs!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Two open-mouthed men</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Because we all know these two have no sense of self preservation</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I have a problem: I KNOW. Namely: you should not enter on tumblr and get inspired by...gifs on Din's legs on his fight with Moff Gideon. That triggers my mind in to the question: What if Luke gets to the ship a little bit earlier XDDD!!<br/>Warning: this is not going to update at the rate of "A friendly ghost", since that have to be finished first, but I have a couple of chapters, so, is not going to be so slow neither.<br/>Thanks for the inspiration to @doodle-list and @palprotein on Tumblr.<br/>And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).<br/>Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Damn fucking droids.</p><p class="western">Upon leaving Grogu's cell, he ran into a squad of black droids, who ruthlessly attacked him.</p><p class="western">It didn't take him long to defeat them, but he ended up very angry, upon reaching his ship.</p><p class="western">The insane remain members of the Empire had given him the form of his father.</p><p class="western">His father's.</p><p class="western">As if it were a sick, psychotic joke.</p><p class="western">He went up to the cockpit and texted Leia through his comm. He felt like he was going to explode if he didn't tell someone.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Can you believe that the Empire has taken the image of our father to make huge droids?"</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Moments later, he received the answer smiling. No matter how angry his sister was with him, she always responded.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Are you kidding me"</p><p class="western">"No, I just destroyed a whole squad, except for one"</p><p class="western">"Luke Skywalker, Where are you? What are you doing destroying Empire droids? Why isn't Han with you? "</p><p class="western">“On a light cruiser on the outer rim. They had a young Jedi kidnapped, Leia. Han says he's not going to get in the middle of our fights and you know he's right ”</p><p class="western">"I'm going to break his leg the same, when I see him"</p><p class="western">"Nah, he's going to flutter his eyes at you and you're going to forgive him, as always."</p><p class="western">"I hate you both"</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He laughed out loud as he imagined her scowling and narrowing her eyes.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Tell me about this young Jedi, is he your age?"</p><p class="western">"No, he's a little boy, very close to Ben's age."</p><p class="western">“And had he been kidnapped? For what?"</p><p class="western">"I'm not too clear on it, but I could bet to experiment with his blood."</p><p class="western">“What a bunch of sick people. They sure are trying to clone Jedi "</p><p class="western">“Or revive the Emperor. Who knows, these people are insane"</p><p class="western">"And is he with you?"</p><p class="western">"No, he's with his dad, saying goodbye to other people who accompanied the man to rescue him and who basically cleaned this place of stormtroopers before I arrived"</p><p class="western">"Oh, for heaven's sake, had the child been stolen from the father?"</p><p class="western">"Is it necessary for me to answer yes?"</p><p class="western">"And did they hurt him a lot?"</p><p class="western">"Leia, it's going to hurt you"</p><p class="western">"Be honest, Luke"</p><p class="western">"Yes, they hurt him"</p><p class="western">“I want you to bring the people in charge to the Capital. I want to put them in the deepest cell myself"</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He breathe amused, since Ben was born, Leia was a beast with those who hurt children. Not that it wasn't before. But since his nephew came into the world, both husband and wife were particularly sensitive to children. Although Han try to hide it.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Its unnecesary. I executed him in the name of the Republic and the Order. He was a Moff. I know it's not the best. I know it's wrong on principle, but I had no other choice"</p><p class="western">“What you did is fine Luke. There is no prison capable of holding an officer of that rank. For me, it's one less headache. Did you tell the father?"</p><p class="western">“The man was the one who disarmed it. Let's just say, he didn't disagree with the conclusion"</p><p class="western">“Ah, a resourceful gentleman. And? How is he? What is called?"</p><p class="western">“He is a very capable and creative Mandalorian warrior"</p><p class="western">“Then you must not know his name. Those are very reserved people because of their religious beliefs. As a Senator I know the name of a few and, mainly, because they want to be known. Now, I see that it has made an impression. Capable and creative?"</p><p class="western">"Leia, don't start"</p><p class="western">"Luke, don't lie to me"</p><p class="western">"Okay. It's ... attractive, if that's what you're asking. "</p><p class="western">"How much? Describe him"</p><p class="western">"Leia! He's my student's father! "</p><p class="western">“That won't find out what you talk to your sister about. Come on Luke, indulge me in this!"</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He had to laugh. If Han reads her at this moment.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“He is stocky. Covered from head to toe in beskar, with jet pack and spear included"</p><p class="western">"Except for the first characteristic that you pointed, the rest is irrelevant"</p><p class="western">"For me no, they are interesting weapons and he handles them very well"</p><p class="western">"Details, brother, details, is what I ask"</p><p class="western">“He has good legs. At one point in the fight with the Moff, he made a movement with his ankle, hitting the underside of his spear, which made his body dance. I was half frozen to see it, to tell you that I did not even get into the fight"</p><p class="western">"Oh, for all you want, you like the guy"</p><p class="western">"Leia, I told you not to start"</p><p class="western">"Luke, read what you have put on him, you, no, you didn’t get into the fight of your new student's father with a Moff, because you were... seeing his legs, even if they were covered in beskar"</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He stared at the screen for a few moments.</p><p class="western">She was not wrong.</p><p class="western">Perhaps she was forcing the reading of events a bit, but she was not wrong.</p><p class="western">If he hadn't been distracted by the figure the Mandalorian was delivering in combat, he would have reached Grogu much earlier and probably would have taken over the Moff himself.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Maybe ... you have some reason"</p><p class="western">"I need to meet this man"</p><p class="western">"No"</p><p class="western">"Don't be like that Luke"</p><p class="western">"No, Leia. We can not. A difficult situation with an Imperial cruiser has just ended. What he, his son and I need is to keep a low profile for a while, and to go to the Capital, is not to keep a low profile "</p><p class="western">"Neither is it, return to Yavin IV"</p><p class="western">"I know, right now, I am thinking that it is better to go where no one would expect me to go"</p><p class="western">"Tell me you're not going to that place"</p><p class="western">"I still own the farm and if not, there is Ben's house"</p><p class="western">"It's going to make you feel bad Luke"</p><p class="western">"It's a solution Leia"</p><p class="western">"Don't say I didn't tell you"</p><p class="western">"Do not worry. I'll talk to you if things get heavy"</p><p class="western">“You will talk to me even if things don't get heavy. You have a nephew and two friends who want to hear from you regularly. Do you understand?"</p><p class="western">"Yes, Leia. You know I wouldn't stop talking to all of you"</p><p class="western">"You better"</p><p class="western">"I love you sister, I feel that they are returning, as soon as we are located, I speak to you"</p><p class="western">"I love you too Luke, just like Ben, Han and his mobile bag of hair"</p><p class="western">"Poor Chewie"</p><p class="western">"Yeah, sure, he’s such a poor little thing"</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He laughed again slowly, putting the communicator aside, to get out of the cockpit and greet the Mandalorian and company.</p><p class="western">Both women. One smaller than the other. The shorter one carried a sniper rifle. The tallest, a larger weapon and a tattoo on his arm. Shock <span>trooper.</span> Very interesting.</p><p class="western">“Damn Mando! You weren't kidding!”</p><p class="western">She exclaimed when she saw him and he couldn't help but be amazed.</p><p class="western">What was she talking about?</p><p class="western">“He does not look like one” said the smallest “Are you sure?”</p><p class="western">“Totally!” he woman answered, approaching him to give him a hug that half crushed his back “You don't remember my Prince, but I do. You saved our asses on one of my last missions en Crisg, with those things you do”</p><p class="western">He put a hand to his forehead. <span>Ah, yes, now he remembered.</span></p><p class="western">“Dune?” he asked thinking about those days “I don’t recall yoru name, sorry”</p><p class="western">“Nail it at the first try, Your Highness. Carasynthia Dune from Alderaan. How is your sister?”</p><p class="western">“As always. Taking the Senate by the ears. Although now she is a mother and is somewhat away from the field”</p><p class="western">“Brilliant. She deserved a break”</p><p class="western">“And you, how are you beein, Private Dune?” he asked smiling, it was good to find that the father of his student had good friends.</p><p class="western">“It's Marshall Dune, now. I take care of the Nevarro area”</p><p class="western">“Seem right. More presence of the New Republic is needed in those places. With more than two centimeters <span>of forehead</span>, I say.</p><p class="western">The woman threw her head back and laughed outright.</p><p class="western">“You haven't changed, Prince. You still have more mouth than brains. You're going to get along very well with Mando”</p><p class="western">She said patting the back of her, supposedly friend, who pushed her in retaliation.</p><p class="western">“I presume that Grogu's father does not keep his thoughts for himself”</p><p class="western">“Mando. What do you think of the regulation that was sanctioned by Senator Organa regarding the fees of the bounty hunter guild?” the woman ask to him.</p><p class="western">The man looked at her for a few seconds, but answered without hesitation.</p><p class="western">“That is a law passed by someone who not only does not know about the business, but that is going to get her hands burnes, when she notice that it is useless and that the number of pucks increases by making a perfectly legal activity clandestine. If I had to give an opinion only with that legal piece about the performance of the Senator in question I would say that she bite more than she can chew”</p><p class="western">Someone lift his jaw off the floor.</p><p class="western">He didn't know anyone who would openly and so acidly criticize Leia.</p><p class="western">The woman started to laugh again when she saw his astonished face.</p><p class="western">The Mandalorian, on the other hand, looked at them both without understanding.</p><p class="western">“It cannot be” commented to the Mandalorian, the shortest of the women pointing at him “that you do not know that Leia Organa is not only a Senator, but that she is also a Princess, and that her brother...”</p><p class="western">“<span>Fuck” </span>said the father of his student and it was his turn to laugh, the man was incredible.</p><p class="western">“Tell me that none of you is <span>dating</span> this gentleman “he told the women when he could regain the use of his lungs.</p><p class="western">“No. Mando is single” commented the soldier turned Marshall “Why? Are you interested, Your Highness?</p><p class="western">“Cara!” the Mandalorian reproached her, <span>elbowing hard the woman.</span></p><p class="western">“To be honest” he said crossing his arms, to see directly the helmet of the Mandalorian “Yes, I'm interested”</p><p class="western">The Marshall and the other woman looked at them both, and the latter whistled loudly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Enjoy this chapter and call me crazy, but I could never accept that in a galaxy far, far away, there is no such thing as whatssap XDDDD !!!<br/>As always, comments and suggestions are appreciated!<br/>Leave your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Buir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grogu is adorable.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I have a problem: I KNOW. Namely: you should not enter on tumblr and get inspired by...gifs on Din's legs on his fight with Moff Gideon. That triggers my mind in to the question: What if Luke gets to the ship a little bit earlier XDDD!!<br/>Warning: this is not going to update at the rate of "A friendly ghost", since that have to be finished first, but I have a couple of chapters, so, is not going to be so slow neither.<br/>Thanks for the inspiration to @doodle-list and @palprotein on Tumblr.<br/>And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).<br/>Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dad quiet</em>
</p><p>He stifled a laugh in the front seat of the ship. It was true. The Mandalorian. Din. Ever since they had left the women and the ship, he had been silent. He wasn't angry, he could feel it. He supposed that he had committed a little error by been so direct.</p><p>But, what the hell, all his life he had done the same thing and, sooner or later, things worked out. He was going to let him process it and then he would speak with him more calmly.</p><p>
  <em>Your dad is fine Grogu</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jedi help?</em>
</p><p>“Grogu thinks you're angry with him” he half lied to the man, which brought him out of his reverie “You haven't spoken since we took off”</p><p>“Ehh, no ad’ika, it's not with you” the man explained to his son “It's just that, I'm tired and ... I lost myself thinking”</p><p>“Why don't you sleep a bit?” he suggested, settling himself in his seat “We still have a while to get to our destination and, frankly, I'm also tired. I spent several days fitting out the ship and looking for you. If something happens, I will feel it and what I cannot feel, R2 will let us know”</p><p>
  <em>Dad good</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes, Grogu, I know</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dad good for Jedi. Grogu agrees with dad's friend</em>
</p><p>He almost choked on air hearing the little boy.</p><p>“Are you okay Jedi?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, I just ...” he hit his chest “I put myself in a bad posture”</p><p>
  <em>Grogu, it seems to me that this is an issue we have to discuss with your dad, in private</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dad say name, Grogu doesn't know dad's name until he says Jedi</em>
</p><p>Ah, that was a good tip.</p><p>Leia, she had said it. They are reserved people because of their religious faith.</p><p>
  <em>And what do you think of his name Grogu?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cute. Dad Din. No more just dad</em>
</p><p>He smiled widely and couldn't help but relate it to him.</p><p>“Grogu thinks your name is cute”</p><p>”Can you talk to him?”</p><p>“I told you that I had contacted him in Tython”</p><p>“I never imagined that he... had spoken”</p><p>“He has a way of expressing himself that is not the same as you and me. His species has a very particular use of prayers. For example, just recently, his exact words when I asked if he liked your name was: <em>Cute. Dad Din. No more just dad”</em></p><p>“No, ad’ika” said the other to the boy, but stopped. “Can you tell him ... don't call me dad, but Buir? It's... my language. It is important”</p><p>“Your dad says you call him Buir"</p><p>"What is Buir?"</p><p>“It's dad, in his language. Your Buir is Mandalorian. They have a belief very tied to words, to their language, it seems. You tell him Buir, it must mean something "</p><p>
  <em>Jedi ask?</em>
</p><p>“He wants to know why” he said to the man.</p><p>“Because ... if he accepts, I would like ... to be able to adopt him”</p><p>He half got up in his seat to turn to see him in amazement.</p><p>“Are you sure? That is a very big step”</p><p>The man tilt the direction of his helmet to see the child, stroking his little head.</p><p>“I already feel like that, but ... I have not made it official, because, I did not know if he was going to want to”</p><p>“I will ask him, but, Din, surely he wants” he said smiling from ear to ear, while supporting his arms where the headrest of his seat was located before and that Peli will remove to make room.</p><p>“None the less, I want him to choose”</p><p>He nodded and looked the little boy in the eye.</p><p>
  <em>Do you know what a adoption is, Grogu?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No</em>
</p><p>He scratched his neck; how did he explain it?</p><p>
  <em>When a child is left without a mother and father, it may happen that there is a person who wants to become the mother or father of that child. If the child wants and is willing, that person takes charge of their existence and becomes the child's father or mother </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grogu alone. No mom or dad. Earth does not embrace </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes, darling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dad, it's not dad, really.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Grogu, he wants to be. You want to?</em>
</p><p>The little boy got up and turned to see the Mandalorian with those huge eyes that he had, to half climb up his chest and hug the man's neck with great force.</p><p>He denied, letting a tear slip from his face. If Din could listen to his son, in those moments, he would be melted with tenderness. The child kept repeating the new word he learned with an emotion that was shocking.</p><p>“Grogu says yes, that he accepts”</p><p>He also said to the man, who laughed a little and caressed his son’s back whispering a phrase in his language. He turned away a few seconds later, to allow them the privacy they deserved.</p><p> </p><p><em>Leia</em>  he wrote to his sister, taking advantage of the fact that he could use the cloak to hide his transmission  <em>I need help</em></p><p>
  <em>What happened now?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I like the guy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I told you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You do not understand. I really like the guy </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh well. That is another issue. How much liking are we talking about?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At the point in wich I’m wanting to adopt his little one and hide them both for me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Strong statements Jedi Master. Didn't your blissful Order forbid this? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leia, don't be like that</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay, I'm going to let this go, as the magnanimous Princess that I am and I'm going to lend my ears to you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dank Farrik. You're going to drag me through this, right? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A little, but you're going to do it anyway, because you're not going to talk to Han that you want a Mandalorian boyfriend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, I kill him if I do that</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spill the tea, then</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He breathed in and sighed, as he paid attention to what was happening behind him. The Mandalorian continued speaking to his son and he responded with his language of sounds, totally oblivious to what was happening in front of him.</p><p> </p><p><em>He is ... like a soft giant, sister. Who have just asked me to ask his son, with whom he cannot communicate, because the child does not know how to speak verbally, he uses the Force and his father is not sensitive to it, if he accepts to be adopted. And the little one clung to him as if he was going to disappear. He does not remember his father or his mother. He only knows him and has not been sure that he loves him as a son and the guy asks me to tell him that he wants </em>to be by his side forever. It is an infant Leia. Imagine a four or five boy and how he would react,<em> after many years of not having someone who loves him by his side. He told me that he had no father or mother, that he came from the earth, and that the earth do not embrace</em></p><p>
  <em>Luke, that's terrible. Poor baby. Good for the Mandalorian. It must have been an exciting moment</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It squeezes my heart, really</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And, naturally, that caused you to fall into the nets of this particular dad</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let's say ... I already stated my intentions prior to this</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When we were going to leave the ship, he brought his friends to say goodbye, one is a Marshall of ours, the other I don't know what she is, but, the fact is, it came out of me and I asked them if one of them dated him</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh no, Luke</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Marshall asked if I was interested and I said yes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And how did he take it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I dont know. He was silent as a grave from the time I told him, until we started talking about Grogu and ... I don't know what to do</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe go a little slower, Luke? I know that with all that of the Force, you can be sure of your compatibility with someone, but that other person does not feel that way and inhibits that type of attitude</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are probably right</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Probably not, I'm right</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Din says no on guild regulation</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Bounty hunting law? It would not be the first to do so. That is why Han is correcting that piece of legislation. Apparently, I'm too good for that group of ruffians</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And he would be right</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't tell him, but I also think so. Now go back to your Mandalorian and try not to scare him away</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He denied smiling.</p><p>His sister always managed to make him see the positive and pleasant side of things.</p><p>So, he did not let his anxieties get the better of him and he relaxed in the seat, closing his eyes. In a few hours they would be at their destination and he would try again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Enjoy, have fun with these two.<br/>As always, comments and suggestions are apreciated!<br/>Leave your thoughs!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peli receives unexpected visitors</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IMPORTANT. READ.</p><p>I'm going to take a moment, in these notes, to clarify something important, dear readers.<br/>I write for fun, because it is an exercise in creativity. I'm not doing it for an award, or to become a writer, to gain recognition, or to collect a salary.<br/>I do it because I love many universes, writing about them and sharing with other people who feel the same as me.<br/>In that sense, my creative process is this: I choose an idea (my own or given by others -usually prompts-) and from there, I sit down every day to write a little (sometimes it is a lot, sometimes two lines), even when I don't upload it immediately. Because in writing, there is no canon for me. The characters take on a life of their own and I just follow it.<br/>So I ask you to face my fics with the certainty that there are going to be parts that you are going to love and others that you don't, but that you always are going to have fun with them, because mine is not a job, it is a labor of love. and liberation. Precisely, because I am not an employee of any of the companies involved in the universes I write about, I am only a fan and, being so, it its not a rule that you be an encyclopedia of it or that you tie hands to write about its characters, because they don't look like the one you saw on the screen.<br/>They will not be alike.<br/>They are my vision, at that moment, in an invented context.<br/>So, read, under your own responsibility and with the certainty that, if you love the characters as they are on the screen, in books or comics, and cannot accept to see them in another way, there they are still as you wish them and need.<br/>With that said, I'm going to expand my view on the point of conflict: Luke.<br/>He's not your normal Luke. He's going to have a lot of things about him, but he's not going to be totally the Luke you know.<br/>You will understand why, as the chapters progress. But, let me assure you that, like my Anakin in another fic (which is certainly not canon), you are going to end up loving him, if you get the chance, because I will never make a Luke that you don't end up loving, as he is the main reason why I liked Star Wars.<br/>As I said: it is your choice, but I hope, you can open this chapter and follow him in the next ones for much longer.<br/>Because, I must admit that, with some of criticism, it was difficult for me to sit down again to do it.<br/>However, this will be the first and only time that you'll see something like this on the notes, because I'm commited to finnish this journey for all of those who love and enjoy what my characters live and also for mysel.<br/>So, on to journey once again ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Peli!” he said happily getting off the ship “Look who I brought with me”</p><p>“Jedi! Have you been able to recover ... Mando! And the little womp rat!” exclaimed the woman extending her arms to the Mandalorian so that he handed her the child “You are still so small! Look to you! What happened Jedi? And your student?”</p><p>“You have him in your arms” he said amusedly.</p><p>“He? But he is too young to study anything!”</p><p>“Not for what I teach” he said patting the woman's shoulder “I need you to hide the ship and shelter it for a couple of months”</p><p>“No problem. I have space” commented Peli.</p><p>“You two?” asked the Mandalorian coming out of his first impression “Do you know each other?”</p><p>“This blond is a friend of a mechanic friend of the New Republic. A cheeky bastard who deals in junk when his Generals aren't looking. He told him that I could offer him a good price for some modifications in his ship and, not long ago, we did them” explained the mechanic.</p><p>“An X-Wing cannot transport two people, less three” he clarified “While my brother-in-law was looking for the cruise data, I had to occupy my time or not knowing about Grogu was going to have me walking through the walls. Peli was very helpful in getting the ship accommodated”</p><p>“The best service, you know that” this smiling accomplice commented “And your ship Mando?</p><p>The man sighed and crossed his arms.</p><p>“They destroyed it”</p><p>“The Razor?” the man nodded and the woman grunted” Wasn't it like your house? Didn't have all your things? What are you going to do?”</p><p>“I don't know” admitted the Mandalorian “If I could I would take a couple of jobs that the Guild did not want and start rebuilding, but ... I promised my ad’ika, that I would accompany him in his training”</p><p>“And that implies that you are not going to hunt anyone for a long time” reasoned the woman “And something in security?”</p><p>“Could be” reflected the Mandalorian.</p><p>“Wow. Stop you two” he stopped them “We came to Tatooine to go unnoticed, not to look for any work”</p><p>They both turned to see him and he almost laughed. Leia always told him the same thing: you have spent so much time as a hermit that you have lost contact with what ordinary people live day to day. The search for sustenance was one of those subjects, evidently.</p><p>For Peli and the Mandalorian, if it was not born from their hands and forehead, or, in the worst case scenario, from their blood, every credit they needed to avoid starving would not come out of the sand.</p><p>How to manage things without offending anyone?</p><p>He wondered scratching his head.</p><p>He couldn't tell Din: The New Republic gives me a very generous allowance every month for the mutilations and torture I suffered and for my role in the two death stars. He was going to look arrogant or, worse, a profiteer.</p><p>“The New Republic, has ... interest in creating a Jedi Academy, again, then, they give me an ... allowance for accommodation and sustenance of the students. We will use it to be able to procure what we need. We can't expose Grogu to being found by the Empire, because his very distinctive dad is &lt;&lt;miraculously&gt;&gt; on Tatooine looking for work”</p><p>It was a white lie, but, in that moment, was the best argument he had.</p><p>After all, it was as if he did, because he had been given the space on Yavin, but still, Leia, hwas going to kill him when she found out.</p><p>“Alright” agreed the Mandalorian rescuing his son from the woman's arms, to return to the X-Wing for his spear and jet pack “Until the danger passes, it is reasonable”</p><p>The mechanic crossed her arms and leaned to one side to see his face. Naturally, she didn't believe a shit. Women, they didn't need the Force, to be perceptive.</p><p>“Mando is my friend, Jedi”</p><p>She said gently tapping his left forearm with the fingers of his right hand, transmitting in the movements a series of questions and warnings: <em>What do you want with him? Why did you go to rescue them both and now you offer to pay for them? What are your intentions? Do you know that I'm going to hurt you if you hurt them?</em></p><p>“Peli...” he answered raising an eyebrow “It's not what you think”</p><p>“Well... it looks a lot like I think it is. Just remember, I know enough people to make you disappear or... to get in touch with your sister”</p><p>He rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Leia agrees”</p><p>He explains.</p><p>Why did everyone assume that of the two of them, their sister was the one who wielded the greatest power of both and the one who solved all the problems?</p><p>She created as many as him!</p><p>“That is another matter” said Peli raising his hands “If the Princess approves that you are... with Mando, well, I have nothing to say. You are acting as you should. Because, for a moment I thought...”</p><p>“That I was making use of my position and assets to seduce your friend?”</p><p>“It would not be the first time that a pretty face with some money, thinks that can take advantage of a convenient situation” she said raising an eyebrow “I was going to hate that it was you, because I like you, but nothing surprises me anymore”</p><p>He denied laughing.</p><p>“My intentions are good and serious, Peli, don't worry”</p><p>“Remember, Jedi. He has a child. You don't get to play with parents. You don't just hurt the adult person when you screw up”</p><p>“I will remember” he said, in time to see the Mandalorian arrive, who was coming with R2 following him “I was talking with Peli about the things we need to settle on Tatooine, without raising too much suspicion”</p><p>“You don’t have any problem with food and supplements. There is a huge market in Mos Eisley” clarified the woman.</p><p>“I prefer that we not go to the market” the father explained “Both he and I would attract a lot of attention, as we are”</p><p>“Well, change your clothes” suggested the “Mando, it will be a complicated than you, because of the armor, but yours is drama, Jedi. The cape and all that is not necessary”</p><p>“You're right” he admitted laughing “and you agree with Han”</p><p>“How is that little shit?”</p><p>“Perfectly domestic. He is already the father of a child and my sister has him eating from her hand”</p><p>“He should be grateful every day that that woman not to kick him out in the first months they were together” the mechanic commented, going to the back of the workshop “I see what I can get you in the warehouse so you can go buy your supplies”</p><p>The Mandalorian exhaled in denial. Peli's energy was too much for him.</p><p>“I'm sorry that you have to take care of everything”</p><p>“Don't worry, Din. It is just purchasing. When we are at our destination, you can give me a hand on other activities. The place we go to is not in the best condition”</p><p>“Agreed”</p><p>“You, meanwhile, help Peli hide the X-Wing very well. It is a ship that I am fond of, but also it is like a long-distance signal. If someone sees it, they will know that we are here”</p><p>“We should settle in a very isolated place”</p><p>“Where we are going is isolated”</p><p>“How far is it?”</p><p>“Half of a day in speeder”</p><p>“The place I suggest is further away.</p><p>“How much further?”</p><p>“Do you know a place called Mos Pelgo, Jedi?”</p><p>“No, not really”</p><p>“Half Tatooine does not know it exists. That far”</p><p>“Do you have safe acquaintances there?”</p><p>“One could say so”</p><p>“We will consider it. For now, we will go to Ben's house and rest. Grogu is exhausted from his captivity and, for a couple of days, I would rather prefer he were in one place, doing guided meditation”</p><p>“You are the teacher”</p><p>He nodded and held one of the little hands of the boy.</p><p>“And you Grogu? Do you want to rest?”</p><p>The child held his and exclaimed excitedly.</p><p>Of course, he wanted to.</p><p>He had been under a lot of stress for too long.</p><p>“Here are your clothes, Jedi!” Peli told him, placing a bundle of cloth in his hands while pointing to the office, and then taking the child from the Mandalorian's arms again “Go change, while you two come with me to eat something, because this child needs more meat on his bones”</p><p>The father let her walk a few meters away to turn to see him again.</p><p>The question was obvious.</p><p>Wouldn't he eat too?</p><p>“Don't worry, Din. I'm not suicidal, I'll eat something at the market. Go with Grogu” he indicated going to where they told him he could change his clothes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love Peli.<br/>The woman is a genius XD!<br/>As always, comments and suggestions are apreciated!<br/>Leave your thoughs!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Prit's shop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke visits an ally on Tatooine</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I have a problem: I KNOW. Namely: you should not enter on tumblr and get inspired by...gifs on Din's legs on his fight with Moff Gideon. That triggers my mind in to the question: What if Luke gets to the ship a little bit earlier XDDD!!<br/>Warning: this is not going to update at the rate of "A friendly ghost", since that have to be finished first, but I have a couple of chapters, so, is not going to be so slow neither.<br/>Thanks for the inspiration to @doodle-list and @palprotein on Tumblr.<br/>And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).<br/>Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mos Eisley was fascinating.</p><p>When they had visited the place on their way to search for a ship that could move them to rescue a Princess, Ben had told him there was no more wretched hive of scum and villainy.</p><p>He denied entertained.</p><p>How young he had been at that time to prejudge a settlement of these characteristics.</p><p>Mos Eisley, was not very different from other places on the outer rim. What's more, it seemed to be much more organized than other populations were.</p><p>If he had been able to witness something, in recent years, it was that, as Din said, the lack of regulation that had previously existed, and not to defend the Empire, ironically, had disordered the lives of the inhabitants of the most distant points, that, not being in the nucleus, saw from afar the benefits that the New Republic had provided.</p><p>Here, the criminal groups, evidently, did not hinder each other, but shared the business, allowing the inhabitants a certain degree of stability.</p><p>He sighed, as he drank the tea he had asked for after eating a plate of meat, which he preferred not to know its origin.</p><p>He had to change that situation. If they were to succeed in the long term, they had to.</p><p>Unfortunately, it was not something that was in their hands. It was up to Leia and her fellow Senators. He had already learned his lesson. Intervening in the political world, directly, did not suit him. He didn't have enough support to be heard and, to be obeyed, he needed to give too much.</p><p>It was much more convenient for him to remain in the shadows, recreating the Order, giving the impression that his sister would have an army of Jedi in the near future, so that the one who will have that lever would be her.</p><p>He got up smiling and adjusted the clothes Peli had given him.</p><p>Another nostalgic moment in the day. They were white, with a beige half coat. Very similar to those that, almost a decade ago, he used when boarding the Millennium Falcon.</p><p>“Hey, sir!” said a young man approaching “Do you need a guide?”</p><p>He laughed, patting his shoulder.</p><p>“Yes, something like that” he admitted knowing that the boy surely wanted to scam him “Where is Prit's the Toydarian shop?”</p><p>“You don't want to hang out with Prit, sir, he's not a good merchant”</p><p>“Child, I do not need a good merchant, I need a eficient one” he commented, separating to enter the market.</p><p>“Wait!” the dark-haired boy exclaimed, catching up with him after a few meters “It's in the fifth alley, on the right”</p><p>“Thank you, may the Force be with you”</p><p>He said leaving a few credits in his hands. As he had told Din, his financial resources were well placed. In addition to his pension and compensation, the properties and temples of the Order had been ceded to him. So, at the Galaxy level, he could be considered a high person or, at least, wealthy.</p><p>At first, he'd been reluctant to accept what the Senate had offered him, but a chat with Leia and Han had brought him back to sanity. If he did not take what was put at his feet, others would take his place, and at least in his hands these properties would serve better purposes. Among them, the rebirth of their faith. From a different perspective, but rebirth at last. Therefore, he had immersed himself, together with a business agent recommended by his brother-in-law, in separating those properties that were, really, non-negotiable as they were fundamental sources of power, while those with annexed lands, which will not represent an archive center or that had no concentration of the Force, began to be commercially exploited in his name. As he did not use too much in his daily existence, to these funds were added his pension funds, with which, his charge d'affaires, made the necessary investments, allowing him to have a constant, legal and not such legal floor, of income and capital.</p><p>The fifth alley only had one accessible door, he noticed when he arrived. He ducked his head and entered the business, finding it crammed with things, but empty, so he slapped his hands together hard.</p><p>“I'm coming! I’m coming!” exclaimed a thick voice from within “Customers, always impatient.”</p><p>He smirked as he crossed his arms.</p><p>That sewer rat was never going to change.</p><p>“Well, well, here I am… Jedi? What are you doing here son of a Bantha ?!” greeted the Toydarian flying to where he was to shake his hand “I thought you said you were not going to return to your homeland!”</p><p>“I am not here for the love of sand or the heat of the two suns, I can assure you” he answered causing a deep laugh from the merchant, who put his hands on his filthy apron and denied with amusement.</p><p>“No one comes for those things, man. This is a place where either you do business or you hide. And since I know that you do not handle your business yourself, having an agent, I assume it is for the latter”</p><p>He winked at him in the best Han Solo style.</p><p>From which he had learned an enormous number of lessons about how not to be scammed by cheeky bastards like Prit and how to learn to take advantage of the preconceptions that those same cheeky bastards had about you.</p><p>“What do you eat that you guess?” he asked causing the other to laugh again.</p><p>“The same as everyone around here” he replied “Things you don't prefer to know where they come from. Now, come to the back, I have what you asked me to take care of there and we can speak without witnesses”</p><p>He denied and walked after the Toydarian, seeing how he put a powerful bolt on his tent.</p><p>He hadn't been wrong when, at the end of the war against the Empire, he had struck up a kind of business relationship with one of the smaller suppliers to the rebellion. The flying being, of that particular species, had resonated with him as a creative and capable type, who only needed funds and, therefore, struggled to be able to compete with other suppliers.</p><p>So, when a senatorial meeting ended up costing him, one of his most lucrative contracts, he took the opportunity to approach him and propose a clandestine association. The Toydarian had been suspicious at first, but, having no better alternative, had agreed and, with time and transferred funds, had become one of his eyes and ears on the outer rim, as well as a latent source of resources, since, not without mistake, he had been preparing himself for this type of scenario for years, in which he should hide.</p><p>“Tada!” the winged being pointed out, lifting a canvas that covered an apparatus “A speeder adapted for the area. Always ready to use. Always in good condition”</p><p>He nodded around the device. It was a much newer model than the ones he was used to, but he would manage. He didn't trust sand bikes and the speeders had excellent load capacity.</p><p>“It's perfect” he asserted smiling.</p><p>“Then, let's talk about the other things you need, Jedi. Because I'm sure you're not going to get by with your mambo jambo and this nothing else”</p><p>He nodded and they continued into what he presumed was a small kitchen.</p><p>“Mostly, I require a complete repair box and supplies. Easy to consume and preserve. I would love fresh produce, but I know that here is almost impossible. Blasters” the Toydarian nodded noting down what he requested “In addition, personal hygiene items and clothing. Discreet, useful and of the best possible quality. Several changes and, when I say several, I mean the whole set”</p><p>“Your size?”</p><p>“Yes. And, also two other. A child of approximately five years and an adult of 5,11 or so, wider back than me”</p><p>The winged being raised its eyes from the scorer to look directly with intrigue to then smirked at him</p><p>He inhaled and exhaled in disgust. Why did he always end up surrounded by the worst-thinking rogues?</p><p>He almost did the same as with Peli. Tell him: it's not what you think.</p><p>But it was going to have the same result. He was going to think what he believed without asking his permission to confirm it. So, he decided to use the most plausible excuse. After all, Din was never going to find out.</p><p>“Erase that smile from your face, that is my husband from whom you are imagining things”</p><p>“You’re joking”</p><p>“Why does everyone think that I will never settle down like my sister?”</p><p>“Because... we know you”</p><p>The Toydarian commented and they both burst out laughing.</p><p>“Very good Jedi! Congratulations!” admitted the other, scoring again “I always thought you were going to end up alone, worshiping that thing that you adore”</p><p>“The Force is not a thing”</p><p>“The Force does not warm your bed at night, nor does it smile at you when you return home. Believe me, it's a thing” the merchant got up and approached a cabinet from where he took what he supposed was a liquor from which he poured two glasses “Let's toast, to the Jedi and the madman who decided to join him, with a kid included, may the Force bless his heart”</p><p>The toast corresponded with a clash of the metal of the glasses and imitating the winged one, he sipped the liquor, discovering that it was not so powerful, but rather sweet. A coherent allegory. It was supposed to be a happy occasion, right?</p><p>“Where do you plan to stay, Jedi?”</p><p>“I was thinking of one of the two properties I have on Tatooine”</p><p>“The farm or that hovel in the dunes? Are you insane?”</p><p>“I want to go unnoticed Prit, not stay in a house of pleasure”</p><p>“Listen Jedi” said the Toydarian “Things on Tatooine are ... somewhat hectic. Bib Fortuna, is not a good replacement for Jabba. He has created too many enemies. Rumor has it that, soon, someone will accept the challenge to seize the Hutt throne and... that will come with bullets and looting. To us” he pointed out “old and known business partners, nothing is going to happen, but no matter how much skill you have, boy, a farm or a house in the dunes, it is too close to the heat as to remain apart from it”</p><p>He pursed his lips, holding the glass in hs hands.</p><p>“My husband suggested that we should go to Mos Pelgo”</p><p>“Uhmmm... not a bad idea” commented the merchant “It is remote, not many know the place and, since it dedicates himself to mining, does not have as many visitors as we do. In fact, they hardly have them, their Marshall is a guy who kind of scares the troublemakers over there”</p><p>“New Republic?”</p><p>“The Marshall? No!” the Toydarian laugh at hearing his question “the man was elected by his fellow citizens. Apparently, he took on some troublesome people who wanted to dominate the town and, since then, he has worked organizing the things over there”</p><p>“Can you contact him Prit?”</p><p>“The Marshall?”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“If we are going to travel to that place, I want adequate accommodation and I want not to have to worry about anyone being curious about it. If this man is as good as you say, he will save me those problems. My husband is... somewhat particular and his son is of the same order as me”</p><p>“A Jedi baby? Damn Your Highness, you don't play to low numbers!” reflected the Toydarian “It will require an important fee that there are no questions, but I know you can pay it and I know who to charge on your behalf. I will contact you. Wait a few days at the farm or at the other address and I will send you the signal that you can leave”</p><p>“And the things that I have ordered?”</p><p>“Tonight, so that you can leave at dawn. At that time, the eyes and the patrols are scarcer” explained the winged merchant “Where did I send everything?”</p><p>“To Peli's workshop”</p><p>“Good woman. Dangerous with an iron key in hand, but it charges fair”</p><p>He let a long laugh resonate raising his glass so that he refills it.</p><p>“Everyone tells me the same”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh, our favorite Jedi and his big, big mouth XDD !!!!<br/>As always readers, comments and suggestions are appreciated!<br/>Leave your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peli and Din, talk about the fate of our favorite Jedi and Mandalorian</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I have a problem: I KNOW. Namely: you should not enter on tumblr and get inspired by...gifs on Din's legs on his fight with Moff Gideon. That triggers my mind in to the question: What if Luke gets to the ship a little bit earlier XDDD!!<br/>Warning: this is not going to update at the rate of "A friendly ghost", since that have to be finished first, but I have a couple of chapters, so, is not going to be so slow neither.<br/>Thanks for the inspiration to @doodle-list and @palprotein on Tumblr.<br/>And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).<br/>Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mando, are you okay?”</p><p>The woman asked him when she saw him sigh as he covered Grogu, who was sleeping hugging some blankets.</p><p>“I don't know, Peli. To tell the truth, I don't know”</p><p>“It is hard, to run out of anything” she commented, handing him the pot of food that he had barely touched, turning his back so that he could eat without being seen “We have all gone through that moment at some time. And it is never pleasant”</p><p>“I'm not ... used to not having” he tried to explain, as he lifted his helmet to eat “with which to answer for my expenses and... being a Buir now of a little boy, that neither could afford his own”</p><p>“Yeah, it sucks” agreed the mechanic “but, we can't always function alone Mando. The Jedi is a good guy, his offer seems solid”</p><p>He crossed his arms; the problem was not that the Jedi did not have a solid offer.</p><p>The problem was, that the offer was a lie.</p><p>He had been in the world for many years not to recognize when someone wanted to sell him a hare.</p><p>“I am concerned” he said choosing the words “what, at the end of the road, he demands as... payment for his offer”</p><p>The woman crossed her arms and pursed her lips in thought.</p><p>“Would it be so problematic for you?” she finally asked “I'm not saying it's the best scenario, but you wouldn't be the first person who has to make use of those resources in order to survive and, at least, the Jedi, it's not ugly to see”</p><p>“More than problematic, it is... a price that I would rather not pay again, Peli”</p><p>“I'm sorry”</p><p>“You couldn't know. Don’t worry”</p><p>“Difficult times that we had to live, Mando”</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>He ended by recalling those years of crisis in the covert.</p><p>They weren't the best in his memory.</p><p>He and several of the brothers had had to resort to another currency of exchange, that of their art. There was much more trade for a Mandalorian as an exotic item than as a bounty hunter or security guard. It had been about the same time that his path had crossed with Ran and Xi’an. As the pseudo-contract with the group took place far from the covert and, in that place, there was a certain code of discretion for the right price, he had ended up being convinced to make easy money. He had been young, stupid and, really, they had respected the rule of not removing his helmet, despite how intoxicated he had been in some of those encounters to face what was required of him.</p><p>Naturally, it hadn't ended well.</p><p>He had managed to escape a spiral of decadence in time, returning to the covert, which his income had helped a lot, but from which he needed help for many months until he was able to surface again.</p><p>No one had judged him. In time he would know that he was not the first to have gone through the same thing. And that, with everyone, they had acted the same. What mattered was to guard the secret and the union of his own and the way would reward you in the form of the support of your brothers, what you would have had to sacrifice.</p><p>So, it didn't really matter if he was nice to watch or not.</p><p>It mattered that he couldn't bear something like that again.</p><p>Not in those conditions.</p><p>Which was a fuck up situation for him, considering that the Jedi was an important person and also the only chance that his ad’ika had.</p><p>“And if he is serious?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That if the Jedi does not seek... you know, but a formal relationship, seriously, what would you do?”</p><p>“The Jedi is a Prince, Peli”</p><p>“And what has that had to do with anything?”</p><p>“If I were one of the members of the noble houses of Mandalore, I might think that such a possibility existed, but I am not. And I have long stopped dreaming that powerful people need me and mine, for little more than satisfying their curiosity for novelty”</p><p>He lowered his helmet and touched her shoulder so that she could turn around.</p><p>“Would it surprise you to know that the Jedi's father was the son of a Tatooine slave? And that his maternal uncle was a farmer?” the woman asked him as she turned “You would be wrong, if you think that that blond was born with a golden spoon in his mouth, just by looking at his hands you realize that he is not. Look, Mando, not that I want to get into your life, although yes, but you should think about it, for you and for the little womp rat”</p><p>“Grogu”</p><p>“No, I'm going to call him little rat all his life and nobody is going to be able to make me change my mind”</p><p>He smiled in denial. The woman was very stubborn.</p><p>He leaned back a little in the seat thinking.</p><p>“He would have to know my faith and accept it”</p><p>“You could teach him, that's not difficult”</p><p>“I would have to know his faith and accept it too”</p><p>“Don't tell me that the Mandos do not accept that others believe in what they prefer”</p><p>He sighs.</p><p>“No, we do not judge the beliefs of anyone. Unless they clash with ours.</p><p>“I have read something about that, the Resol... something”</p><p>“Resol’nare. It is the center of our beliefs: armor, language, personal and family defense, raising our children in the faith, clan and leader”</p><p>“The first part is not so complicated. The Jedi doesn't need a beauty like your armor. It would even hurt his style of dress”</p><p>“Nor would I know how to forge it” he explained “For that I had an armorer in my covert. Very few of us develop the skill of forging”</p><p>“What other material can the armor be made of?”</p><p>“The preference will always be beskar, but in its absence, the warrior can choose the material to which he can have access”</p><p>“Leather would not be a bad option” said the woman “it does not stop blaster shots, but hardened and reinforced it is resistant”</p><p>He nodded. Leather, in fact, was the preference of most agile warriors who did not belong to their culture. And, Tatooine, it was not lacking strong skinned animals.</p><p>“The other points” she said, regaining his attention “they do not seem unattainable either, except for the last one. I don't know who your leader is or if you have a leader”</p><p>“There has not been a Manda’lor in many years”</p><p>“So, for the moment, you shouldn't worry about it, don't you think?” explained the woman “Go little by little Mando. Test the waters. If the Jedi is serious, you will have a lot of progress when you can take the next step and, if he is not, he will understand the depth of why you should refuse, and if he does not understand, you tell me and I will send him someone to break his back”</p><p>He laughs low and turned slightly to pat Grogu's little back, denying.</p><p>The woman made everything seem so easy.</p><p> </p><p>A few steps from the entrance, covered by the noise that could feel from the corridor outside, he had heard the whole conversation between the Mandalorian and the mechanic and, suddenly, a chill ran down his spine.</p><p>He had been a huge idiot.</p><p>And he hadn't stopped screwing up since he'd met him.</p><p>He squeezed the mudhorn plushie that he had bought for Grogu.</p><p>He… wasn't that kind of people.</p><p>He was never going to ask him for something like that without him agreeing and desiring it.</p><p>And less in the form of payment.</p><p>By the Force.</p><p>If something like that existed between them, it was going to be because they both wanted to experience it, not because of some kind of twisted way of repaying their son's training and protection.</p><p>He brought the fingers of one of his hands to the bridge of his nose.</p><p>In which he had gotten into for being an impulsive mouth opener.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Didn't we all say it?<br/>You were going to screw it up, Luke.<br/>The challenge that you have now in your hands XDDDD !!!!!<br/>As always, readers, leave your thoughs!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A brother and a sister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke and Leia, plans the future</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I have a problem: I KNOW. Namely: you should not enter on tumblr and get inspired by...gifs on Din's legs on his fight with Moff Gideon. That triggers my mind in to the question: What if Luke gets to the ship a little bit earlier XDDD!!<br/>Warning: this is not going to update at the rate of "A friendly ghost", since that have to be finished first, but I have a couple of chapters, so, is not going to be so slow neither.<br/>Thanks for the inspiration to @doodle-list and @palprotein on Tumblr.<br/>And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).<br/>Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He watched the door open, after R2 activated the electronic lock he'd made put in the place and the image of Ben's house lit up his face.</p><p>More than one of his acquaintances had given it the name of a hut, but the truth was that it simply wasn't the size for those who wanted more of the world than old Ben needed: peace, silence, comfort, and practicality.</p><p>In his eyes, it had always been a welcoming place, although upon reentering he had realized one thing, Prit had been right, size was going to be a long-term problem if they stayed there. Although Grogu was small and both father and son were used to living on a ship, the place was tiny. With everything and him sleeping in the basement where the generator was.</p><p>“How do you say in your language, ‘Welcome’, Din?” he asked pretending innocence when he saw them get off the speeder.</p><p>The Mandalorian raised his helmet and looked at him strangely.</p><p>He insisted.</p><p>It should not be legally possible for that man, fully covered, to convey with so few gestures the emotion he was going through anytime, anywhere.</p><p>“Olarom” he finally answered as he lowered Grogu to the floor “Literally means welcome. Olarom at ner yaim, you are welcome to my home”</p><p>He repeated the words slowly so as not to mispronunciate and indicated the entry by repeating them.</p><p>“Olarom at ner yaim. Although it is not exactly my house, but if old Ben, had been present, would have told you something similar”</p><p>“Vor entye, Jedi” answered the Mandalorian entering the home after the little one.</p><p>“Make yourselves comfortable” he suggested pointing to different parts “The bathroom is at the back; in case you want to cool off. The bed is there, if you want to take the opportunity to rest for a while. And the kitchen is opposite to it. There are still no provisions because I have to lower them, but surely the water is fresh, since the site receives groundwater”</p><p>“There is only one bed” Din pointed out as Grogu walked around the place seeing everything with his child's curiosity.</p><p>“No. There is one more, in the basement. There I am going to sleep”</p><p>“We are not going to take your bed from you, Jedi”</p><p>“First of all, Din, it's not my bed. It's one of the beds in the house. Second, to be honest, I have never slept in it, it brings back too many memories of the person who lived in this place before. So, you wouldn't be taking anything away from me” he explained “On the other hand, it would be a real advantage for me if you get Grogu to rest a little more. The training of a Jedi is exhausting, and the little one has been through too much in recent weeks, he needs to relax”</p><p><em>"Just like you",</em> he almost adds, but he knew it wouldn't be the best way to start a conversation or get him to listen to him.</p><p>“Okay” agreed the Mandalorian.</p><p>“See you in a while” he said leaving the house “R2 will stay with you to help you with whatever you need”</p><p>As the door closed, he breathed out thanking that, that first part of his trip, had passed in peace and without any kind of stumbling, despite how much this had been at risk when the previous night fell.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He should have imagined it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prit wasn't going to put up with coming to see who the person he had designated as his husband was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not even under the warning that he needed discretion, the Toydarian had thinking in not to go to Peli's workshop along with the speeder, disguised enough to look like a spare parts carrier for the woman.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don't look at me like that, Jedi” he said when he saw that he had crossed his arms looking at him angry when watching him enter “No one would believe that I sent Peli a shipment of my spare parts without verifying that they arrive in good condition and that I am paid thus”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He raised an eyebrow at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nobody believed that lie either.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But there was nothing he could do but let him look at ease.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If he did open his mouth, it was more than likely that Prit would screw up a lot more than he was going to already.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And? Where are your passengers?” the merchant asked with a knowing laugh, which made him roll his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Din, Grogu, let me introduce you to Prit, one of my most trusted and unnecesary disturbing acquaintances on this planet”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He commented to the Mandalorian and his son, who turned to see the Toydarian.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It is an honor to meet you” Din said, bowing his helmet in greeting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A Mando! My little spies had been right!” exclaimed the winged being approaching to see more closely the father of his student “Magnificent, magnificent armor! I guess it's not in your intentions to sell it soon”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No” answered Din surprised and he had all the desire facepalm himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Prit” he warned and the merchant started to laugh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I had to try Jedi, I had to try. Once I lost one of those armor with some jawas and, I still regret it, and it was not as pretty as this one” he explained with a low laugh, until he visualized Grogu in Din's arms “The baby Jedi?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He asked and he sighed nodding.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“His name is Grogu”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am Prit, little one” he said to the boy, extending his hand, to which his student replied with a timid touch with his “Yes” he said, denying when he saw the tenderness that the little one was sending and then pointing it out “Now I understand why this perfect storm has decided to stop roaring through all of us and finally settle down”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He opened his eyes thinking that he was going to blurt it all out, but luckily, Peli came to the rescue</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, Prit, why don't you show us what you brought to see if there is something else they need to travel where they should instead of distracting us with your talk to cajole us later?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Who do you take me as, woman?” he replied turning to see her “I'm the best traider in Mos Eisley”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The best scammer you mean”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The Jedi is my partner, Peli, he knows that...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have to expect for him to try to scam me”  he completed laughing low “Don't worry. The last time he tried...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don't remind me” recognized the other with a laugh, going towards the speeder “Let me tell you that, the times when we believed that this boy was an innocent pacifist savior, we were very wrong”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I was never any of that"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He exhales resigned, in the same way, that he had done the night before at hearing it.</p><p>He was not a poster of the Rebellion. He was a person, like anyone else, who had had a series of conditions, product of decisions beyond his control.</p><p>He was born to a Jedi Knight and a Queen. With the midichlorian genetics of one and the hereditary title of the other, no matter how much Naboo, today, had other rulers. He had been trained in the Jedi tradition, because his own father had forced, thanks to the Imperial fight, his very brief encounter with Obi Wan and the lie told by him, had infected his youthful and idealistic mind, with the idea that he should beat his father's killer. The Rebellion and the rebel struggle had been part of all that accumulation of decisions, which, in themselves, had not been good or bad, but which had been based on his lack of training, experience and life.</p><p>In fact, more than once, he had wondered, if he had not managed to survive his last encounter with the Emperor, more than on his own merit, because of his evil arts and the abandonment that the Force had made of the man.</p><p>He turned the speeder around the building to enter the storage space that had been installed in the house, when he decided to use it for a time as a home between his trips in search of that same answer. They didn't need to unload too much. Enough for a few days, so he left most of the items inside the speeder, only groceries and clothing for a week.</p><p>He smiled when he saw the packages. One of the things that he had never worried about as a young man on his travels was these comforts, because, as a farmer's son, he was not used to having them.</p><p>Time had changed his mind, and today he was grateful that he had established enough contacts so that he was not deprived of essential issues, such as food, water, and clothing in good condition.</p><p>Time had been key not only in that change of ideas about survival, but also in his conception of what the Jedi tradition represented, both in the past, and that which was proposed for the future.</p><p>Many people used to forget that he had not been trained in a temple, like his predecessors, his was a self-taught experience. He had chosen the path to follow and had dialogued with the holocrons of the Masters with his own questions and conclusions.</p><p>Hence, his perception of what being a Jedi entailed was not the same.</p><p>It couldn't be.</p><p>He hadn't even spent that long with living Masters. Obi Wan was a matter of very few days and Yoda of weeks. And his subsequent encounters with Jedi, had been crossed by the prejudice of being Darth Vader's son, since none referred to his father as Anakin Skywalker.</p><p>His father.</p><p>His father had also been a breaking moment in his youthful convictions.</p><p>Not just for his sacrifice and redemption, but for his life, which had been hideously recorded by the Empire. Both he and his sister had access to tracking files on their father's physical difficulties after his mutilation and burns. They hadn't been in a good place, neither of them, after reading them thoroughly. His father could not breathe if it was not in a controlled environment, he could not eat if he did not also do it in a controlled environment, so his meals were alone, when he could have them, since most of the time, they fed him by tubes through its mask, with nutrients in the form of a paste, so as not to waste the time it took to remove the mask, or submit to the pain that removing it produced. He could not evacuate liquids or solids normally, they had to disassemble part of his suit to remove a kind of bags that held those toxins and place others. It was heartbreaking to think that someone like the person they will regularly observe as a Force spirit, would have had to live, without even being able to properly handle his upper limbs, because of the pain that moving will cause him. No wonder he had descended into a kind of madness (he had tried to revive his own wife using the Force repeatedly, no matter how delusional it might sound), with few moments of lucidity. The galactic genocide was the product of a combination of emotional loss, bodily pain, and scientific experimentation combined.</p><p>Leia, therefore, had been able to understand many of his attitudes and was learning to forgive him. He, on the contrary, had been able to accept that he had defeated him, without, truly, being prepared, without feeling like a failure or a fake.</p><p>For that reason, both brothers had sat down to seriously discuss, after a year since the last battle, what changes they should make in order to grow. Without Han, without the Rebellion, without the Senate, without the ghost of the Jedi. Leia and Luke Skywalker, face to face, telling each other what each needed from the other.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I'm going to be a mother” his sister had told him when they sat at the table in her house. “My son or daughter is probably going to born with midichlorians in his blood and I don't want him or her to be a Jedi"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It's your choice Leia, I have nothing to say about it. You and Han will be his or her parents”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know that the Senate wants you to reinstall the Academy and the Order”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know that I have not said yes”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But you haven't told them no either”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was true. He had not refused. He didn't want to earn the enmity of potential allies by refusing something that, he felt, would probably end up happening to him anyway.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I'm thinking of withdrawing from political life” he confessed, stopping her before she interrupted him “Not as you think. Not to go and hide as crazy old man in a swamp. I just don't want to be in the middle of all the discussions and all the speculation. I want time to really research and learn. Sooner or later, I want to pass on these learnings, but for now I want to still be the student and not the teacher. And I don't want to revive the old laws either. It would be impossible for me to administer that kind of Order”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And family, Luke? Don't you want something like that, either?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I do not know. Honestly, for now, no” he smiled “Leia, you... you lost the planet you grew up on. You feel that need to continue life and the commitment to take care of it, while I see things differently. I just want to live and make this world a little better place for everyone”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That costs Luke”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Much more than starting a family.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know too”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Requires staining your hands from time to time, much more than your predecessors had needed to stain theirs”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He crossed his arms on the table and shook with a sigh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The choice of violence is not one with which I am satisfied, because, I support what I told the Emperor: I do not prefer it, but I do not think I hesitate to use it, if necessary. It is something that I have learned to reconcile with. I can't get something without giving something back and...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If you do not give a bit of the Jedi morality, you will have to give your life instead” his sister finished for him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don't feel so important. But I'm not going to jeopardize what our father gave his own life for, by being stubborn. If ever, things got dangerous enough and someone in our own family was in danger, like you or my nephew or niece, I would have no problem giving everything up so that we can make a difference. I have no itch to be our dad, in a case like that. But I am not going to play the role of apostle of peace and non-violence, when we all know that today it is not possible. Not in this context, not with these difficulties. I feel like, in that sense, we are like at the beginning of time, before the Order and the High Republic, when the Jedi formed the code of conduct that they would later uphold. These are times of internal upheaval, not of stability”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I agree. The Senate sessions remind me a lot of how Han runs his business, outside of his position as General”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Believe it or not, I think that Han's readings and his attitudes, in this context of crisis, are a lesson to learn and to appropriate. Sometimes I have thought about asking him what he would do in my place, but I don't dare, he already has enough to deal with”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don't think so. He has thought about it. In the same way that, between the two of us, we think about the future for this child” said his sister touching his still flat stomach.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, Senator Organa, enlighten me then” he joked when he found out that it was the talk before going to sleep of his two favorite people in the Galaxy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“According to my husband, you should and I think I quote him adequately when he said that”  she explained, clearing her throat to imitate her husband's voice and position “-: The boy should play a trick on all those Senate ticks and leeches, make them believe that he is to play their game, take away the resources he need to put together whatever comes to his mind privately and send all of them to hell after. If I were him, I would build a network of <strong>friends</strong> in the underworld and have supplies and places to stay in various locations. Just in case. While I would use the same people, to filter that, I have more power than I have. Then they would leave me alone and I could do whatever I wanted, without having to suck anyone to get it"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He brought his hands to his face and laughed outright.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was so Han, that it hurt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Search for rare allies, spread rumors, appropriate assets from the powerful.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Far, far from what anyone would have suggested.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And, at the same time, so realistic that, if you did not follow those suggestions, you would probably regret it in the long term.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Those are not such bad ideas" he admitted, causing his sister to look at him with interest "Yeah, yeah, Han can have an interesting point of view from time to time. I only have a doubt about the resources I would negotiate and how I would contact those people that he suggests”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know that, if you ask him, he can give you a hand. There is nothing he likes more than stirring the waters. Also, if you followed that path, it would be very useful to me”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What for?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because a ghost, Luke, always present behind my back, is much more dangerous than a being of flesh and blood, which anyone can eliminate"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well readers.<br/>A chapter of brothers and their plans.<br/>Soon we will have our favorite Mandalorian and his mischievous little one again here.<br/>Do not forget that your comments and suggestions are well received!<br/>Leave your thoughs!<br/>PS: Yes, in case you're wondering, Darth Vader had that bad time. I'm not inventing it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The negotiation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pritt meets a certain Marshall</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I have a problem: I KNOW. Namely: you should not enter on tumblr and get inspired by...gifs on Din's legs on his fight with Moff Gideon. That triggers my mind in to the question: What if Luke gets to the ship a little bit earlier XDDD!!<br/>Warning: this is not going to update at the rate of "A friendly ghost", since that have to be finished first, but I have a couple of chapters, so, is not going to be so slow neither.<br/>Thanks for the inspiration to @doodle-list and @palprotein on Tumblr.<br/>And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).<br/>Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Toydarian watched the dunes disappear on his way to Mos Pelgo.</p><p>The transport he had chosen was one of the most guarded and best performing in all of Tatooine. He did not usually use it because of its cost, but by charging the service to the Jedi's account, he did not worry, as on other occasions.</p><p>The Jedi. Or Luke Skywalker.</p><p>One of his best clients and associates.</p><p>A very annoying guy, but at the same time, supremely interesting, was worth the trip.</p><p>He hadn't lied to him, when he told that Bib Fortuna was not in the best of positions and Tatooine was approaching a future war for the Hutt throne. Hardly out of Peli's workshop, the news had cascaded in through his little spies in town. There were rumors that a strange suitor for the position had descended on the palace and that things were going to unfold faster than expected.</p><p>Therefore, he decided not to send an emissary to Mos Pelgo and go there himself.</p><p>As he had told the Jedi's husband, maintaining the alliance with his mate was central to his interests.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What is this?” asked the armed knight when he saw that he placed a large envelope in his hands -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There are rumors of...” he explained raising an eyebrow as he indicated to him to open the package “a Mandalorian, who was very well positioned in the Bounty Hunters Guild, which he left to rescue a target and then ended up in trouble with the Empire. According to my sources, this was his weapon of choice”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He inhales observing that Peli and the Jedi, one by one, went through the packages that he had brought, while they secured them even more to the speeder. The Mandalorian, meanwhile, placed his son on the table and unwrapped the package he had given him, uncovering an amban pulse blaster.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The weapon was prohibited within the New Republic, but he knew that it was one of the most popular among the practitioners of that particular creed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't usually pay attention to rumors" said the Mandalorian "and neither should you"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Listen, Mando” he pointed out sincerely “The person you are with is very important to me and my business, so I ask you to make a greater effort than you would normally do to protect one of yours and avoid that, that blond head full of air, expose himself more than necessary to danger”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think you're wrong regarding the Jedi and...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t. He told me everything I needed to know. Believe me I understand the need not to reveal anything to anyone about you and the baby Jedi” he interrupted him when he saw that he was trying to make excuses “Luke Skywalker is one of the best known characters in the Galaxy and one of the most feared, even if nobody wants to admit it. He is a Prince with position, money and power. Many have sought to hurt or win him over time and have not succeeded. I understand the prudence of not revealing anything to avoid presenting a flank to his enemies, but I am not one, are we clear?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If you say so” muttered the Mandalorian.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I say it and affirmed it. That boy saved me and my business from ruin. He has never condemn me for coming from where I come from. And he has forgiven me all the times that I have wanted to take advantage of our business relationship, because he understands the circumstances. That, in my line of work, is not found every day. Therefore, your secret union is also safe with me. I'll just ask you one question: does he know about the Guild and the Empire?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He rescued me and my ad’ika, from them”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked at him and had to smile in denial.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The silly boy was a romantic. He had gotten involved with the guy simply because he was a damsel in distress, with an adorable child in tow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Surely putting more of his heart into the thing, than what his now husband was putting, who seemed very uncomfortable with the conversation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How had he gotten to this moment in his life? The one where he had to shove reluctant boyfriends in to convenient relationships?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He asked himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Gar're o'r entye ti te jetiise (You are in debt to the Jedi)” he said looking at the helmet and the Mandalorian nodded “Are you aware that, to him, that kind of thing that you’re suggesting does not seem correct? Collect debts for helping? He has another kind of heart. Do you understand?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes” replied the man, not sounding very convinced.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That silly blond is like that. Do not look for an explanation. Take advantage of the circumstances. One does not have much to doubt when being persecuted and in charge of a child”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Peli, told me the same thing” confessed the guy, crossing his arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That woman is intelligent. I have no doubt that she told you something like that"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Mos Pelgo!” exclaimed the pilot “We will descend in the town immediately!”</p><p>“Perfect”</p><p>He recognized, looking through the windows, no longer the dunes, but a group of miners, at whose head was Cobb Vanth, the Marshall of the place.</p><p>Who, naturally, was the first to greet him as the doors opened.</p><p>“Prit!” he said smiling sideways “What brings you here?”</p><p>“What else could Marshall bring me?” he replied laughing and pointing to a package that one of his employees was carrying “Business!”</p><p>“Then” said the other pointing to the canteen “I suggest that we go to talk about them”</p><p>He nodded and followed the gray-haired man flying.</p><p>He had known the Marshall since before he was Marshall.</p><p>Tatooine was a handkerchief, really. Most of those who lived there knew each other.</p><p>In fact, he had also met the Jedi, before he was the Jedi. His uncle had bought supplies and implements for his farm from his establishment, before becoming a very bitter and isolated man.</p><p>In the case of the Mos Pelgo inhabitant, their steps had crossed when he arrived in Mos Eisley in a shipment of slaves. Badly fed, badly dressed and with blows all over his body, he had participated in the sale that had taken place in the market. More than anything to be seen. He detested the slave trade, but a merchant could not show that he despised such an important branch of business.</p><p>The Marshall had fallen into the hands of a group that ruled the mines for the Empire.</p><p>He'd struck him as a smart and capable guy then, and he'd told him his name and where to find him, in case he ever managed to break free from his slavery.</p><p>His surprise had been great, when, years later, he appeared at the door of the business, with enough ore to negotiate for a large quantity of articles for his people and the news that, after scaring off a competing mining union and his raiders, he had transformed into Marshall.</p><p>“You say, Pritt” he said, indicating a seat, while the bartender brought them drinks.</p><p>“I come for a short time and for personal reasons” he clarified rejecting the glass “The Hutt throne at falling and I must return before the road becomes hot for beings like me”</p><p>“So, the news was real” he commented drinking the liquor “There is going to be a fight for Jabba and his legacy”</p><p>“Bib Fortuna is useless” he commented laughing sarcastically “We all knew his ruling would be short lived”</p><p>“Then? What is so personal and so important as to bring you in the middle of this mess?”</p><p>“A family” he said pushing towards him, the package that his servant had placed on the side of the table “that I need to hide here”</p><p>The Marshall opened the package and whistled at the contents.</p><p>“They must be very important for you to get rid of this”</p><p>The man commented, extracting one of the credit ingots that were in the package. Exactly 300 of them, with a value that exceeded 700 thousand credits.</p><p>“Mos Pelgo, is going to be isolated, Marshall, while the fight for the throne takes place. We all know what it means for a new crime leader to take over Jabba’s business”</p><p>“Looting, death and instability” he recognized, exhaling resigned.</p><p>“At that time, your people will go through great hardships if they don't have something better than raw mineral to exchange” he explain pointing to the package “Your suppliers will want credits, not shipments. And honestly, you and I know that you will not be able to sell too much until the usual trade routes have been secured”</p><p>“That's why you bring the credits” said the man sighing.</p><p>“That's why I bring the credits” he acknowledged nodding “But not only that. In a day or two, a shipment will arrive with provisions and supplies for you and your people. Take it as a gift from me, outside of the transaction”</p><p>“Prit” grumbled the other “Are you sending me criminals to stay here?”</p><p>“How do you come up with something like that, Marshall?” he replied laughing while holding his stomach.</p><p>“This generosity is not common” the man said, denying and laughing too.</p><p>“No, Marshall. I'm not sending you criminals. I am sending you two husbands and their young son” he explained, still laughing softly “They are dangerous, like anyone who lives on this damn planet, but they are not criminals, nor do they belong to the Empire, but one of them has a very known name and needs to go unnoticed”</p><p>“And can I know what it his name?” asked the man while drinking again.</p><p>“I am not going to pronounce it” he said denying “but I will give you a clue that will not need much clarification: there are two death stars under his belt as a pilot”</p><p>The Marshall choked on his drink upon hearing it.</p><p>Damned Jedi.</p><p>It was better known than air.</p><p>“You, are you telling me that... that person wants to come and hide in Mos Pelgo? Don't he has a sister who could hide him much better?”</p><p>“What he has or does not have, to us” he explained, pointing to them “matters very little. He comes to this place on the recommendation of his husband and the idea is that here they can go under the radar”</p><p>“His husband? Did that guy finally get married? The wicked tongues have not yet decided between him been something like a space heartbreaker or an ascetic who did not allow anyone to approach”</p><p>“Wicked tongues are voices that you shouldn't pay attention to, as his husband said”</p><p>“And who is the husband in question? And how does he know about Mos Pelgo?” he asked denying.</p><p>“A Mando” he said simply.</p><p>“A WHAT?!” exclaimed the Marshall, getting up in amazement.</p><p>“Don't make such a fuss, man” he indicated, motioning for him to sit down “A Mando. A Mandalorian. Don't tell me you don't know them. The last time I saw you, you were wearing one of their armor”</p><p>“No, yes... that's not why” recognized the one with gray hair, returning to his seat “This Mando, his armor, is it totally beskar and does it look new? Does he have a child this small and green?”</p><p>“Yes, his armor is like that and he has a baby Jedi of that color” he accepted looking at it now with curiosity “How do you know?”</p><p>“Let's say that the guy was here and gave our people a big hand”</p><p>“You’re joking”</p><p>“No, we had a krayt dragon causing us problems and he helped organize the hunt and, in fact, let the bug swallow him to burst it from inside”</p><p>He laughed loudly when he heard it.</p><p>Obviously.</p><p>The Jedi Mando had to be just as adventurous as him.</p><p>And with a child in charge.</p><p>They were two madmen who deserved each other.</p><p>“Well, now, he is taking care of another dragon” he recognized with humor “but, at least, this one is much more interesting”</p><p>“Although no less dangerous” said the Marshall raising his glass and then drinking from it.</p><p>“My friend, we are not the ones to talk about the crazy people who decide to get married”</p><p>“Totally agree. So, do they need to stay incognito here?”</p><p>“Yes, at least for a while. I can't be sure, but I think the blonde in question wouldn't have told his sister about his partner and engagement and... well, you know how that can be a problem”</p><p>“I think so” laughed the other “Nobody wants to be on the bad side of that woman”</p><p>Naturally, what he was telling was a huge lie.</p><p>The most certain thing is that, knowing him, the Jedi, had told him first than anyone that he had married and with whom, to his sister.</p><p>But the Marshall didn't need to know that the Empire was after them.</p><p>That would have badly predisposed him to receive them and, truthfully, he did not believe that, after the capture of the ship and the execution of its leader, which the Princess herself had been in charge of promoting, the henchmen of the Empire, could so easily reorganize themselves to look for them.</p><p>Mos Pelgo was safe.</p><p>Therefore, his lie would not have great consequences.</p><p>“Do we have an agreement Marshall?” he asked the man, because his time was running out and he needed an answer.</p><p>“Don't worry, Pritt” he replied “We will receive the lovebirds. We will get them a home and let them be quietly happy. But you have to let me tell the people something about what you told me”</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>“First, because no one here is going to betray the boy's identity. We are that compact. What is told is kept silent” he explained “Second: because precisely, it is going to avoid problems”</p><p>The Marshall rested his arms on the table and sighed.</p><p>“The Mando we are talking about left an important impression around here. Many in the village were fascinated by him and, let's say, regretted seeing him go”</p><p>“Shit” he exhales when understanding.</p><p>“Exactly” said the Marshall “If we do not make it clear to them that they have no way of competing with his husband, they will have a hard time”</p><p>He sighs. He couldn't do more. It was what he could do, the possible, not the ideal.</p><p>“I leave it to your judgment. If you say it can be counted and not risking them. Do it. But add something to your people” he explained seriously “The boy is very territorial. If someone even dares to look at the husband, I do not see much luck in to that person’s future. He’s going to make their life miserable until the end of his days”</p><p>The Marshall nodded and smirked again.</p><p>“Taking into consideration that he was the one who managed to get you to move in the middle of this conflict, to negotiate on treatment and residence, I have no doubts, my friend”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Didn't I tell you?<br/>You never have to lie children, because things always end badly XDD !!!<br/>Leave your thoughs, dear readers!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNING: I HAD A PROBLEM WITH ARCHIVE. PUBLISHED ONLY HALF OF THE CHAPTER, SO, I DELETED AND I'M RE UPLOADING IT, BECAUSE IT WAS A LOT OF THE PLOT MISSING.<br/>TRULY SORRY READERS T.T<br/>You will be happy, thoughm, believe me XD!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Jedi had closed the door, leaving them alone in the house.</p><p>His gaze went to his son who approached his leg to rub his little face against the beskar.</p><p>“Are you tired ad’ika?”</p><p>He asked, bending down to pick him up in his arms.</p><p>The little boy made a murmur that could well be taken as an assent. And it is that, if all of them had passed horrible moments in his rescue, the boy, in addition, had been a prisoner. He denied thinking of the tribulations that would have happened at the hands of Moff Gideon, the experiments and the lack of sustenance.</p><p>"They starve you” he murmured, feeling his little body much lighter since the last time he had him in his arms "Let's take a bath and then I'll ask the Jedi for something to eat"</p><p>He placed the boy on the bed and sat next to him to take off the pieces of his armor, except for the helmet. He didn't want to take chances. But, unfortunately, his son, seeing him remove the metal covering, began to move with energy, stretching his little hands, trying to reach it, to take out the helmet.</p><p>He smiled, despite himself.</p><p>His ad’ika was already demanding things any son would demand, like his father's face.</p><p>“Do you want to see me little one?”</p><p>He asked and the boy nodded, emitting the sounds that he constantly made, but with a different tonality. One that looked a lot like the one he had used when he agreed to be adopted.</p><p>“Yes, ad'ika” he whispered caressing him “Buir can show you his face. We are aliit. Family”</p><p>He took a deep breath and removed his helmet from place, laying it on the other parts of his armor.</p><p>He blinked at him and the boy reached over to touch his cheeks happily.</p><p>He closed his eyes, inhaling at the sensation of those little hands caressing his own face.</p><p>It was such a simple and complex question to be able to show one's face. His entire identity revolved around that moment.</p><p>That is why in their faith they had it so controlled.</p><p>Because you couldn't walk through life, so exposed to everyone.</p><p>He opened his eyes again and found that the little boy was smiling at him.</p><p>“Hi, Ad’ika” he said amusedly “Do you like how I look?”</p><p>The boy laughed in turn and nodded, stretching out his arms again.</p><p>There was a world of difference between this child and the little one that he had found in that base from where he had been ordered to kidnap him. This Grogu was more open and loving. Much more, even, since the Jedi had truly been able to communicate with him and, indeed, act as a bridge between the two.</p><p>He had to thank the blond boy for that.</p><p>His son had really started to be his son, since he told him that that was his intention.</p><p>“Let's take a bath” he clarified denying him amusedly as he advanced to the room that they will indicate worked as such “I have not been the best of the examples in terms of cleaning above the ship, with all this persecution, but” he explained by removing the little clothing “no more ad'ika. We are going to take advantage of the fact that we will have some comforts, it seems, and we are going to behave as it should”</p><p>The boy chuckled as he was tickled when he was stripped of his clothes and looked strangely at what was basically a narrow shower.</p><p>This Ben, who had inhabited this place, had been a very frugal person. It showed. The cleaning space was just enough to accommodate a relatively slim body, its wash items, and little else.</p><p>“We will make it work” he said to his son, opening the taps to let the water pass, until the temperature was properly regulated “Very well, sir, in to the water”</p><p>He expressed it and, for the next fifteen minutes, he had extreme fun watching his little one enjoys the water and let himself be cleaned, losing layers of dust and remains of something viscous, which, he supposed they had used, to continue experimenting on him.</p><p>“When we finish here” he said wrapping him in a small towel from the ones that were in the room “I am going to ask your Master to provide me with the first aid kit. Surely, there must be something there to reduce inflammation or to prevent infections”</p><p>He laughs low at see him transformed in to a towel roll on the sink.</p><p>“Don't move” he said pointing to him as he took off his wet clothes to get into the cubicle “Wait here, while I take a quick shower”</p><p>He turned on the water and allowed himself to be covered by it, trying not to think of anything other than being effective, carry out the cleaning and leave, as he had promised his son, quickly.</p><p>Although the place was small and the child was one step away, it bothered and disturbed him not being able to see him for those minutes, when he closed the curtain to have some privacy. However, his treacherous mind was immediately diverted to other issues, other than those of his child and his tenderness at being able to see his father's face.</p><p>In other words: the Jedi.</p><p>That, at that moment, was, a level below them, unloading the speeder alone and making sure that no storm would attack his supplies.</p><p>The same one who, had put his life and his goods at the disposal of the welfare of his son and his.</p><p>Which both Peli and the Toydarian seemed to respect quite a bit.</p><p>He pursed his lips, scrubbing his hair, cleaning it.</p><p>He still wasn't truly sure of his intentions. As he had told the mechanic, the lewd glances of others were not unknown to him and, although in his youth, he had felt them as a compliment, he had enough scars from that time, not to enjoy them in the same way anymore. And the Jedi hadn't been shy about watching him like this, when he told Cara that he was interested in him.</p><p>He shook, rinsing his hair, when he remembered Fennec and his whispering that he has to secure the guy. When, on boarding the ship, all he had wanted was, on the contrary, to run away. He had vowed never to give himself like that again. It had taken years to regain his confidence in bed. And the fact that the only possible teacher for his son, showed him that level of desire, had drowned him, again, in his insecurities.</p><p>But the Jedi had surprised him again, when his personality changed and he will behave like a cheerful and enthusiastic teenager, who did not stop laughing and making his son play with him.</p><p>He exhaled supporting his hand on the wall of the shower, while the water slid down his back, running down his legs, until it reached the floor.</p><p>If he was honest with himself, he liked this Jedi infinitely more than any of the other versions he saw of him.</p><p>Those felt strange and alien. As acted.</p><p>Instead, the wide smile, the eyes shining with mischief, and the embarrassed responses, placed the young man in a very particular place in his agitated mind and heart.</p><p>How could you be, at the same time, that scary and confident guy and, seconds later, an ordinary boy, that you could find on any street, in any settlement, on the outer rim?</p><p>Peli had said it, hadn't he?</p><p>The father of the Jedi had been the son of a slave and the Jedi had been a farmer, before being Prince and Jedi.</p><p>Would he have had to develop a specific personality for each occasion?</p><p>He sighed again, turning off the faucets and running his hands through his hair to drain the excess of it, before reaching over the curtain to remove the larger towel he had separated to dry himself.</p><p>He was no stranger, he thought as he rubbed the cloth over his body, to those kinds of survival strategies. You put on the face that the activity required when, as the mechanic also said, you had no choice but to go through difficult times. If you were shy, you put on a facade of daring. If you were weak, you looked for a way to use your few strengths or to take advantage of the weaknesses and strengths of others. If you were too honest, you learned to lie.</p><p>Putting bread on the table and protecting your family was not an easy task, it required wit and willingness to bend your will and beliefs, without losing them.</p><p>And there was the quid of the question, right?</p><p>The unanswered one.</p><p>If the Jedi, turned out to be that embarrassing, funny and loving boy who will show his son and not the arrogant and daring warrior, would it be different for him? Would he change his mind? Would he be willing to officially give him a chance?</p><p>He wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower to pick up his little boy.</p><p>“Don't grow up too fast ad’ika. Adult life” he commented, exhaling exhausted “is too complicated”</p><p>The boy simply made a series of sounds that expressed his confusion and made him smile. Children, totally oblivious to adult life, it didn't matter that he was older than him.</p><p>“R2, no. You're not supposed to touch their clothes. Where they will place it is their decision”</p><p>He felt him saying when he got to the kitchen and froze.</p><p>The Jedi stood in front of his droid, holding in his hands a brown jacket, which the droid had probably removed from one of the packages that covered the bed.</p><p>His breath hitched immediately when he saw him turn in his direction.</p><p>His armor was on the bed. He couldn't turn around in time to avoid him seeing him.</p><p>His face was uncovered, and the most unsettling of all, he was nearly naked.</p><p>“Din? It's you?” asked the Jedi as he turned and raised his face “Yes R2, it's a silly question” clarified the other laughing when he heard the beeps from his droid “Who else would it be, right? But I remember you, stubborn that, I have covered my eyes. So, it's perfectly plausible that I might ask if it's him”</p><p>His lungs let the air in again when he realized that the Jedi's eyes were covered by a thick bandage.</p><p>“You” he started to say, approaching the young man “You shouldn't have done that”</p><p>“It is necessary, Din” he explained crossing his arms “I went in with the groceries and clothes and I observed that your armor was on the bed. I thought about taking the helmet with you, but” he pointed to the blindfold “this is an easier solution and to which I am already used”</p><p>“Beg your pardon?”</p><p>“In order to develop a true connection with the Force” explained the Jedi, waving one of his hands, to take it without hesitation where the face of his son protruded in its tight towel wrap “when one is a Padawan, one learns to concentrate and fight without seeing . A bandage, when there are no more technologically advanced elements, is like the common resource for training”</p><p>“Did they deprive them of their senses in Jedi training in order to increase their powers?”</p><p>He asked him something worried when he heard him relate that anecdote.</p><p>“No. It is taught to trust your own instincts. This implies that you should not be totally sure of every sense. One must see beyond the obvious”</p><p>“I understand”</p><p>He told him and the boy gave an amused laugh.</p><p>“Don’t lie. You do not understand. Surely you are thinking of some kind of esoteric training, in which we see things that are not there and we do miracles”</p><p>“My ad’ika can do things that seem miraculous” he assured him, remembering the mudhorn, Cara's choke and the times he had seen him heal.</p><p>“Oh, things like, this?” the boy asked him, moving one of his hands, so that, from the bag of food that was in the kitchen, a small bar of candy, got up and levitated in to his hand.</p><p>“Exactly” admitted denying.</p><p>“This, Din, is not magic. It is an energy field, which we Jedi learn to modify, because we are born with the elements to do it and we take the trouble of training a lot to achieve it” he explained “The same must happen to you, the Mandalorians”</p><p>“What?” he questioned surprised.</p><p>“With your ability in combat” he said enthusiastically “Din, what you did in the fight with that guy is very difficult to do. I don't know if you noticed it, but I passed by you and there were a few seconds in which I was stunned watching you fight with your spear. There is a special movement. One in which you kick it” he commented imitating the movement “which is not simple to do and I know it must have taken you a long time to practice. Don't be surprised, but for a large number of warriors in the Galaxy you are not exotic, you are almost magical and impossible to match”</p><p>He cleared his throat as he finished hearing his discourse regarding his combat skills, knowing his cheeks were red from it. But then, he denied smiling, it seemed that one of his readings regarding the Jedi had been correct.</p><p>The boy was like that.</p><p>Enthusiastic and open.</p><p>His other facade was that. A facade put up to survive.</p><p>Because you couldn't be an arrogant idiot and stand there, blindfolded, smiling at nothing, while holding a candy bar and a jacket in your hands.</p><p>“What do you say ad'ika?” he asked his son in a whisper bringing his ears to his mouth “Shall we show your Master how we look?”</p><p>The boy raised his surprised gaze to meet his eyes.</p><p>Yes. His face was sacred.</p><p>It was a gift for his family.</p><p>But it was also the answer to a question that had hung between them since Peli had asked it.</p><p>And he already had the answer.</p><p>Just as it had it at the Imperial base.</p><p>Like his son, who nodded enthusiastically and almost laughed when he saw him reach out and lift the bandage.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave your thoughs and all my hearts to you for your patience ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The blindfold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All of us are R2D2. ALL OF US.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I have a problem: I KNOW. Namely: you should not enter on tumblr and get inspired by...gifs on Din's legs on his fight with Moff Gideon. That triggers my mind in to the question: What if Luke gets to the ship a little bit earlier XDDD!!<br/>Warning: this is not going to update at the rate of "A friendly ghost", since that have to be finished first, but I have a couple of chapters, so, is not going to be so slow neither.<br/>Thanks for the inspiration to @doodle-list and @palprotein on Tumblr.<br/>And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).<br/>Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Someone please reset his brain.</p><p>Please.</p><p>He had frozen after the bandage was removed, looking at the image of father and son, just out of the shower, smiling at him.</p><p>“I ... Din?” he asked finishing removing the bandage “Are you sure?”</p><p>"It's not... orthodox" he acknowledged "but you are going to be the Master of my ad'ika and we are going to live with you. I can't pretend that you wear that thing, no matter how used to it you are. I want you to feel comfortable where we are and... also I. Although, I would prefer that it be restricted to the three of us, if it is not too much to ask, because, although today I may question my beliefs a bit, I am not prepared for that much”</p><p>“Yes! Of course! Thanks... I don't know what to say”</p><p>He admitted scratching the back of his neck somewhat uncomfortable, because, really, he did not know what to say, it was an immense and overwhelming show of confidence, until, Grogu, releasing his little hands from the towel to stretch them asking for the candy bar, made them laugh.</p><p>“Patience padawan” he said amused “first you must change, although you look very, very cute like that”</p><p>The boy scowled and both he and his father burst out laughing.</p><p>“Ad’ika, your Master is right, we must change” explained the other, caressing the little boy's face.</p><p>“I forgot!” he remembered hitting his forehead and pointing to the bed, to then extend the jacket that he still had in his hands “Those packages contain clothes. It’s yours”</p><p>"Thank you, Jedi" the man said, nodding "Someday I hope I can return your kindness"</p><p>“Don't worry about it now” he said spreading his hands to deny “You guys make yourself comfortable, change calmly and let me know when you are ready, so we can prepare something to eat”</p><p>“Aren't you going to bathe?” Din asked him, then.</p><p>“Ehh, not yet. I prefer to do it after eating” he explained, clearing his throat “From what I could see, winds are approaching and if it is necessary to go out before dark, I prefer not to be bathed because...”</p><p>“You would have to do it again” recognized the Mandalorian “I understand”</p><p>“Then, we leave you alone”</p><p>He said patting R2 to follow him.</p><p>The droid wisely kept his mouth shut until they reached his room, where the treacherous artifact practically fell to the floor laughing due to his flushed face.</p><p>_Oh, shut up, traitor</p><p>He told him, throwing him one of the sheets that he had left on the mattress, that the droid dodged with skill, to retreat still laughing to it’s charging station.</p><p>Got damn.</p><p>How was he going to survive by his side for the next few months without catching that face and kissing him breathless?</p><p>He wondered growling as he dropped onto the cot that functioned as a bed in the basement.</p><p>He did not expect that image.</p><p>Honestly, he wasn't expecting it.</p><p>He still felt warm just thinking of it.</p><p>He was going to regret this. A lot of. And he knew it. But he had to talk to someone or he was going to explode, so he threw himself on the bed and reached for his intercom to send a message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Leia"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Luke"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I have details"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"NO"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"YES"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Spit"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, imagining his sister, taking out whoever was in her office, so that she could talk to him without interruption.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"We left Mos Eisley and travel to Ben's house"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hut, Luke. That is not a house"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you going to let me tell you what happend or are you going to interrupt me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tell. Tell"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The fact is that I suggested that they stay in the first floor and take advantage of it to bathe. You know I don't like being there too much, because it reminds me a lot of Ben. And meanwhile I unloaded what we needed from the speeder"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You are becoming quite a gentleman with this guy"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I may have accidentally overheard a conversation"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Luke! That is not right!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I KNOW IT'S NOT OK. IT WAS WITHOUT WANTING "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay. I think. And what did you find out in that conversation? "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Remember when Han and I rescued those women from Phostir? The ones with turquoise skin with scales?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes. I remember that Han was furious, because they were very young, and because they looked different from the known species of the Galaxy, they had been convinced that it was convenient to sell themselves to the highest bidder to support their families and they had offered them to you"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He denied placing the communicator on his chest.</p><p>His brother-in-law had been in a rage at the trillex merchant who believed selling them girls was a good course of action. And this, despite knowing that this was an important contact within that system.</p><p>Fortunately, the honor of the trillex had a price and, after paying a large sum, they had been able to leave the place unscathed, with everything and the girls, whom they had relocated, along with their families. A small consolation, because, as Han had reflected on that occasion, they could not do it for all who lived the same in the Galaxy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm not really sure, but I think Din had to endure the same"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He wrote to her sighing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Luke, that's horrible."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You haven't heard the worst yet: he thinks I want to charge him for Grogu's training with those kind of services"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p>His sister was probably fuming from her ears.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"He doesn't know you"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don't worry, I wasn't offended by it. It is logical that he thinks like this. You can tell that, very few times, anyone has lent him a hand, without asking for anything in return"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And, knowing you, you put everything he needed at his feet, because you have that heart. So, he thought you had those intentions "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It seems that being nice in the Galaxy is no longer possible"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I’m sorry, Luke"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Me too, but you know what? I decided to take it differently "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you remember that time when we talked about you being a mom and that you didn't want Ben to be a Jedi?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I remember"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You asked me if I didn't want something more than to be a teacher"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I asked you if you didn't want a family"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He sighed waiting for his sister to understand</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Luke"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"NO"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tell me that I'm thinking, what I’m thinking"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He laughs low imagining her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"He is cute Leia"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A casual conquest is cute, Luke, not a husband"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Han is cute"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Han is not cute, he is incredibly attractive and I spend half my time trying not to think about murdering everyone who watches his backside, but that has nothing to do with what I am telling you"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He is CUTE, Leia. Read for cute: no longer a strong statement in the middle of a moment of weakness on a ship. Now, it is a goal, with everything and planning "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your love plans are always horrendous, Luke"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thanks for the confidence note, huh"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You know I love you, but that doesn't mean that what I'm saying isn't true"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, I'm very bad at this. I admit it. But it is the lack of practice and not the lack of intention"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We will help you. You only need one or another push and advice "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thanks"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're welcome, but you started this talk with the promise of details and, so far, I haven't had any"</em>
</p><p>He laughed and rolled over on the cot, lying face down with his elbows on the mattress, blushing deeply again at the memory of what he had seen in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“As I was saying, they stay on the first floor. I download the things we need. I uploaded them to the first floor. And, when I was arranging them, I realized that the armor was on the bed, next to my student's used clothes. They had listened to me and had taken a bath. But, before I could quickly retreat to avoid messing up, R2 scattered one of the bags and I had to improvise. I put one of the ribbons that tied the packages to my eyes and rescued Din's jacket, where it had been, just in time, to feel that he was coming out of the bathroom"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“OMG. Don't be mad, but I'm laughing "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm laughing too"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He confessed denying, while he followed what his sister wrote on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"It can only happen to you"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I agree. I was blind, while he was talking to me, smelling fresh"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“By the Force. Smelling fresh. You're head over heels for this guy"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I thought that had become clear"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If it wasn't, believe me, it already is"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The fact is, I must have said something or done something right, because, without me asking, he removed the blindfold, saying that he wanted me to be comfortable wherever we were"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Awwww &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He laughed again in denial.</p><p>His sister was twelve years old once again.</p><p>Time to bring her back to adulthood.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Leia. Din was still wet from the shower, with only a towel tied around his waist "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fuck. Graphical description, please”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>What could he say to her?</p><p>He wondered then.</p><p>The truth.</p><p>Obviously.</p><p>
  <em>“He's about two inches taller than me. He is a defined mass from head to toe. With the most exquisite brown eyes you can find. Full lips. Short hair and, believe it or not, a well-groomed mustache"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wet, from the shower, with only a towel tied around the waist. Like, he wouldn't be helping you not to have sinful thoughts, this man"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not at all. You don't know how much I wanted to hold the towel and send everything to hell by kissing him"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But you did not"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, I did not do it. He had his son in his arms, wrapped in a little towel and, well, I couldn’t do it. I'm sending you a photo so you can see what I’m talking about "</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He said, transmitting one of the images he had of the little boy in Peli's workshop, with the toy in the form of a mudhorn.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"He is very small!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He is absolutely cute. Wrapped in that towel, he was doubly tender and adorable"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Luke, if you don't conquer this man, I'm going to kick you so hard, your Jedi butt is going to travel the same distance there is, from the central worlds to the outer rim. I want a nephew like that"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I promise to do my best. I want a son like that, too. Not just a student "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And? How do you plan to achieve it? "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think, first, I must establish that I am very trustworthy and worry about learning from his religious faith, which, apparently, is quite extreme”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Taking into account that one of the followers of another extreme religious faith is saying it"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Very funny. I know nothing of Mandalore's faith. I only know that he repeats a phrase a lot: This is the way. That seems to work as a kind of precept"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll get to work and find out what it can mean"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And while you’re on it, can you get me something about Mando’a?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The language?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes. It also seems to be important"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That is easier. I'll transfer the files to you. Mando’a, it is not a language that is not known. The Senate must have manuals"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thanks, Leia"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do not thank me. Do whatever it takes to woo him. And don't leave me out of the ceremony. Or I'm going to get mad"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He laughs low and put the intercom down to one side.</p><p>He was already feeling much better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love Leia XDD !!<br/>I always loved her and I will always love her XDDDD !!!<br/>Leave your comments and suggestions, dear readers!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The assembly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mos Pelgo's Marshall, summons you to the Assembly that will take place this afternoon. Please attend on behalf of your space.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I have a problem: I KNOW. Namely: you should not enter on tumblr and get inspired by...gifs on Din's legs on his fight with Moff Gideon. That triggers my mind in to the question: What if Luke gets to the ship a little bit earlier XDDD!!<br/>Warning: this is not going to update at the rate of "A friendly ghost", since that have to be finished first, but I have a couple of chapters, so, is not going to be so slow neither.<br/>Thanks for the inspiration to @doodle-list and @palprotein on Tumblr.<br/>And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).<br/>Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can someone explain to me why there is a group of Tusken Raiders sitting in the town’s assembly?”</p><p>He asks the bartender and his assistant, who served as Marshall's replacement when he had to travel.</p><p>“You said that we gather the representatives of the groups and unions of Mos Pelgo. The Raiders are allies, so we call them”</p><p>Wonderful, he thought trying not to hit his own face with his right hand, that meant that all the inhabitants of the desert near Mos Pelgo and those of Mos Pelgo itself, were going to be gossiping about what he was going to tell, when his primary idea it was not making the thing bigger than it was.</p><p>But he could no longer turn back. Once the rat was out of the bag, there was no way to put it back in, so he stepped forward to the front of the tables and cleared his throat to get the attention of those present.</p><p>“Well people, there are news” he began saying.</p><p>“Thankfully, I thought you were going to tell us things that we already knew!”</p><p>One of the miners exclaimed and the entire audience burst into laughter, including him.</p><p>“Do you want me to tell you where you wash your clothes, Turnip?” he asked jokingly “Because that is a recurring theme in our town”</p><p>Those present laughed again, but this time, at the face of the aforementioned.</p><p>“No, I called you, because we are going to have problems”</p><p>There was a general sigh. The population of Mos Pelgo was used to instability, but it was never good to receive the news in advance.</p><p>“What troubles Marshall?” asked Carol, one of the managers of the commercial area in the town.</p><p>“The Hutt throne is falling” he explained bringing a chair to sit astride it “And we all know what that means: we will not be able to sell our merchandise or to be able to obtain new supplies and materials, until there is a new criminal lord and, even so, we will have to see how much toll we will have to pay him to trade”</p><p>“We will have to ration” denied the bartender “because that can last for months”</p><p>He nodded and breathed out in relief, remembering the unload that had happened that afternoon, when what Pritt had sent had been properly stored at the station.</p><p>“Not as much as you think. You see, the other day, everyone knows I had a visitor”</p><p>“The Toydarian?”</p><p>“Exactly” he confirmed to one of the miners “Pritt is ... an old acquaintance. Of more complicated times” he explained, clasping his wrists, in the universal sign on Tatooine, of the slaves who remembered their times of servitude without mentioning them “In those years, he was one of the few who approached and offered me a space, if one day I managed to free myself. In fact, when the Empire fell, I thought I'd take his offer and travel to Mos Eisley but… things happened”</p><p>A general laugh received the reference of his escape and later return to the population, with a Mandalorian armor bought from the Jawas and enough guts to face those who terrorized the town, of which, later, he would become Marshall.</p><p>“In any case” he continued “I saw Pritt again, to establish him as one of our main suppliers and, although he is a cheek from head to toe, he has always been fair with us and has delivered what we need in a timely manner, for the best price on the market”</p><p>“That's true” acknowledged the leader of the crystal mine “The Toydarian is very satisfied with our almost exclusive association and attends us with the best predisposition”</p><p>“Of course, it does” Carol laughs “His business is not the most important in Mos Eisley, he have too many competitors, an exclusive market for your merchandise, it is not something to despise”</p><p>“But he could fool us anyway, Carol” he told her “and he hasn't. On the contrary, even now, he has thought of us”</p><p>
  <em>Exactly what I need.</em>
</p><p>He though at see awaken the interest of the townspeople and the Raiders, who raised their eyes to fix it on his person, with their heads full of questions. He could almost watch them forming in their brains.</p><p>He had to take advantage of that.</p><p>That no one misunderstood.</p><p>He loved his people.</p><p>But he comprehends that, romantic story aside, they would need an extra incentive to welcome the lovebirds Pritt intended to install in their town.</p><p>And the Toydarian had figured that perfectly.</p><p>That was why he had filled their mouths with credits and food.</p><p>Because what he needed was worth too much to lose, and his best market on Tatooine was his only chance.</p><p>“The station” commented the bartender remembering “The transport that arrived today”</p><p>“It does not have exactly everything we need, but it does have enough so that no one, including our Raiders allies, goes hungry for the first few months that this conflict unleashes. Then” he explained, reaching into one of his pockets to pull it out with one of the credit ingots “there are enough of these so that we can stay afloat for the remainder of the negotiation period”</p><p>There was a series of murmurs among those present.</p><p>No, he wasn't stupid.</p><p>He wasn't going to show them the amount of credits.</p><p>It was tempting too much everyone's will to do so.</p><p>The credits would remain buried, protected and, if at the end of the adventure, they managed to get there without spending all of them, he would put them in a fund for emergencies like this one.</p><p>So, never again would they need a Pritt to appear in the future, with the necessary hand to save them, because, next time, the price was not going to be so accommodating.</p><p>“No that, Marshall I’m not grateful, but I agree with my friend here” said the chief of the explosives managers patting the shoulder of one of the Raiders, with whom he had exchanged signs “No one is so generous, without wanting anything in return”</p><p>“Because it is not” he told them and laughed at the general growl.</p><p>“And what does the Toydarian want?” asked Turnip.</p><p>“Incredibly, nothing that has to do with our mines and our products”</p><p>A general sigh of relief followed his statement.</p><p>“Then?” Carol asked him,</p><p>“That we shelter a couple, friend of his, since one of its members is an important partner for many years in his business”</p><p>“Criminals? Enemies of the new owner of Jabba's throne?” asked the bartender's assistant.</p><p>“No, also incredibly, not only are they not criminals, or anyone who could generate problems that we are used to, but, in fact, someone we all know, his recently acquired husband and their son”</p><p>"Come on, man" said grandpa Stryke, owner of the largest warehouse in town, impatiently "Spit it, we can see that you have all the desire to have fun at our expense"</p><p>There was a series of general giggles and he joined in with a wink to his audience.</p><p>“Do you remember our friend Mando? Who took my armor for payment? The one who explode the dragon from inside?”</p><p>There was a monumental silence for a few seconds, then it was unleashed a combined series of laughter, excited shouts from those who had placed bets among them, laments from several and astonished expressions from the majority.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I know it's a surprise” he commented amused “I also almost fell into sock when I heard it, because with that character I didn't he could commit to something like that myself, but it seems that our friend left here and ended up married. Not that I oppose, I do not criticize the crazy married people - he clarified and several laughed at his expense - but I swore that I never imagined that he could have finished with who he ended up”</p><p>“And? Who is it?” Sylvia asked, being seconded by Carol and several of the women present.</p><p>“The damned Luke Skywalker” he said dragging his name.</p><p>“The pilot?”</p><p>“The Jedi?”</p><p>“The Prince?</p><p>“The brother of the Princess?”</p><p>“The hero of the Rebellion?”</p><p>“The attractive blonde?”</p><p>In a few seconds, all those questions came out, differently combined, from the mouths of his Mos Pelgo compatriots and allies.</p><p>“The one and only, ladies and gentlemen” he said denying when he saw that, still, cannot come back from their astonishment.</p><p>“And why do they want to come here to hide as if they were criminals? The guy has a lot of money and a lot of places to go better than us”</p><p>The local moneylender said, perhaps the only one with more information than most, about the most important figure on the Rebellion poster.</p><p>“From what I understand, it is not like they have nowhere to go, but it’s more that they cannot go now to those places” he explained laughing quietly “Apparently, his sister does not know that he has married and, from what Pritt let slide, he is not sure she would very much agree with the person with whom he has decided to marry and, debating with his new partner, Mando suggested our town and the boy in question, asked his bussiness asociate to intercede for them with us”</p><p>“Damn nobles” said one of the miners spitting on the ground “they always believe themselves more than what they are”</p><p>There was a general assent.</p><p>None of them were alien to discrimination.</p><p>Everyone had suffered from it in one way or another.</p><p>Then, they could put themselves in the shoes of Mando and his partner, in front of wealthy relatives with few fleas to tell you that they could measure you more than for your personal value, for the benefits you could bring them.</p><p>“I don't know if the Princess told them something or not. Pritt didn't say so. And, I want to lean towards the one that she is angrier because the boy did not make her part of the thing than for another reason” he tried to intercede, because, truly, he did not have too much data on why and the last thing he wanted was an enraged Leia Organa knocking at his door.</p><p>“In any case, Marshall, the girl is a hypocrite” Stryke asserted, resting both hands on his cane “Didn't she marry that third-rate pilot of the Millennium Falcon?”</p><p>There was a general assent.</p><p>That had been some intergalactic news.</p><p>Solo wasn't the best pilot of all, but his promotion had made more than one smile.</p><p>He was the kind of sassy little bastard, who had fallen wonderfully to everyone, that he could climb so far as to become General of the Rebellion, continue to smuggle New Republic under the very noses of their law enforcers, while taking away from the hands of the wealthy their more beautiful, intelligent and lofty woman when he married her.</p><p>“The Prince may have screwed up with the Senate” Turnip commented and several turned to see him “I mean, it would not be like the first time, that an arranged marriage is ruined because the groom or bride decides to elope with the person they truly love , instead of ending up with dirty old man with power and influence, right?”</p><p>“And... there is more logic in that he wants to hide if it is like that” said another of the miners “The sister cannot know, because she would be an accomplice. Mando has a kid, and if he was pursued, he would be risking the child too much. No one would imagine a Prince in our town. We are away from everything. It fits”</p><p>Another nod followed those words, as one of the Raiders stepped forward and signed something.</p><p>“Sorry, I could not follow you that quickly” he said trying to mentally decipher what he was transmitting “Let me see if I understood correctly, you say that: the Raiders will guard the Mos Pelgo border, diverting unwanted visitors, especially if they come from the core worlds, in return for the gesture and collaboration of Mando, is that what you say?”</p><p>The Raider nodded and added another series of gestures that made him laugh low.</p><p>“I think that the congratulations on their nuptials, you should pass them on, as well as the invitation to your town, I am only in charge of getting them a house and making their stay as less complicated as possible”</p><p>The inhabitants of the dunes nodded and, who represented them, returned to their place calmly.</p><p>“Well, since we have everything more or less understood” said the bartender laughing “We're going to have to think about putting together a party”</p><p>“It is true!” Sylvia exclaimed “That poor boys must not have had even half a celebration, with all that secretly marrying”</p><p>“Nor must they be married on paper, truly, woman” said one of the miners “The Prince is Jedi and Mando, well, he is Mandalorian. They have their own religious beliefs. Imagine that they are going to be foolish enough to put their data on a New Republic terminal, with a judge involved, to be discovered”</p><p>“All the more reason to celebrate” Stryke told them “It's not fair. Mando is a good man and he has the right to be able to say who he has married to and that his child has a new father and to have his union recognized. I don't know about you, but I see it important that our people differentiate itself from those arrogant people from the core worlds, who have always seen less people like us, who only seek to survive without disturbing anyone. Mos Pelgo must give a message to the entire Galaxy”</p><p>“Just do not exaggerate” he asked them denying, knowing that, sure, they were going to exaggerate “We do not want to scare them. They will come in a few days and will arrive convinced that nobody knows anything”</p><p>"Don’t worry, Marshall" Turnip said, looking at the others "We will organize something... as quiet as possible"</p><p>A round of angry laughter followed his expression, since, obviously, no one doubted that Mos Pelgo was going to throw the house out the window for the new married couple.</p><p> </p><p>a.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJ !!!!!!!!!!!!!<br/>I swear I have laughed so hard with this chapter.<br/>The crazy times that awaits our unsuspecting couple XDDDD !!!<br/>I left you as I imagine Stryke (https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/C6EAAOSw5v1d6VeN/s-l300.jpg), one of my most beloved characters from Asterix and Obelix.<br/>Leave your comments, dear readers!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Unexpected Consequences - Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Hutt throne has fallen.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I have a problem: I KNOW. Namely: you should not enter on tumblr and get inspired by...gifs on Din's legs on his fight with Moff Gideon. That triggers my mind in to the question: What if Luke gets to the ship a little bit earlier XDDD!!<br/>Warning: this is not going to update at the rate of "A friendly ghost", since that have to be finished first, but I have a couple of chapters, so, is not going to be so slow neither.<br/>Thanks for the inspiration to @doodle-list and @palprotein on Tumblr.<br/>And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).<br/>Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No, no, no, this was not good at all.</p><p>The Toydarian thought, as he waited for the holovideo to connect with the Jedi's business agent.</p><p>The Hutt throne had fallen.</p><p>In the hands, nothing more, nothing less, than another Mandalorian.</p><p>One well known to the people of Tatooine: the bounty hunter Boba Fett.</p><p>This changed things monumentally.</p><p>Not because the Hutt throne couldn't be handled properly by the guy, but because he was an old enemy of the Jedi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The young man who had intercepted him outside the Senate trade agreement room had taken him to one of the best-known bars in the business world of the Capital. There he had introduced himself as Luke Skywalker.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As a Tatooine merchant, he was not unaware of the history, of the son of that planet who had mixed his destinies with the rebellion, standing out, to later become a Jedi Knight and almost a living legend. What he did not know was that, this Jedi, not only had Han Solo as his brother-in-law, with whom they now shared a table and drinks, but also seemed to be an investor interested in keeping friends in convenient places.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His mind, always agile for this type of negotiation, pushed aside the frustration of having lost the treaty with Hestyum, to the Andrion textile corporation and devoted himself to reading the signals that these, unexpected companions in the gathering, gave him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Solo, as General of the Rebellion and still pilot of the Millennium Falcon, was recently married to Princess / Senator Leia Organa, thus holding a privileged place in the ears of the Senate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His co-pilot was, obviously, his clandestine traffic manager, since the Wookie, repeatedly throughout the night, believing that he did not know a word of their language, had slipped his pilot certain jokes about night cargoes in forbidden worlds, which, as a joke, had nothing, but which, of information, had a lot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Jedi, for his part, had not stopped giving examples of his fighting ability, planning, and good luck. His life was obviously one full of adventure and danger. Like the ones they were describing, right at that moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you remember the sarlacc pit?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“As if I could forget it, we almost ended up burried there”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The good thing is that it was not any of us”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The good thing is that the one who fell was Boba Fett”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He facepalmed himself, watching as they both toasted the anecdote.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jabba and his henchmen had paid dearly to oppose them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Princess had strangled him and more than half of his men had been eaten, including the famous Mandalorian. And these two bragged about it, in the middle of a bunch of tables, in a space too open for secrets.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One of two. Or they were two idiots. Or were they too confident of themselves.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Over time he had learned that his confidence was not misplaced. The Prince was simply too dangerous in battle and the smuggler, joining heads with his wife and his contacts, could dismember what the swordsman would have left you in good condition.</p><p>However, Boba Fett, owed a long debt of retaliation to both of them.</p><p>And that made all his plans, finding that the rumors of his death were widely exaggerated, had to change immediately.</p><p>“Finally!” he exclaimed when he saw the image of Yunik, legal and business specialist of the Kopa system appear “It's urgent man! You know I wouldn't call you if I wasn't!”</p><p>“I was in very important negotiations, Pritt, I could not get out of them on your first call”</p><p>“Yes, yes you can, if your main client is stuck up to his throat in a major problem”</p><p>“Are we on a secure line?”</p><p>“Yes, from my part. From yours?”</p><p>“As always” said the man sitting down “Explain”</p><p>“The Prince returned home, after a skirmish with what remains of the Empire”</p><p>“A normal day for him” commented the business agent laughing softly as he lifted an electronic device “In fact, he made money out of it. I have a record of a moderate, but interesting, income from a certain Cara Dune, Marshall de Nevarro, who has signed a declaration, in which she establishes our mutual acquaintance, as one of whom imprisoned and gave end to a certain… Moff Gideon . Which made him the creditor, along with two other people, one Fennec Shand and one Din Djarin, of the reward that the Senate and the New Republic had on his head. Needless to say, the sum has already been transferred to us”</p><p>“In that statement is established origin or something that distinguishes those who eliminated this Moff?”</p><p>“Do you mean species or position?” asked the agent, checking the forms on the device “Fennec Shand, does not say position, Cara Dune, former attack soldier, Alderaan, Din Djarin, Mandalorian. All of them humanoids”</p><p>He breathed a sigh of relief. One less problem.</p><p>“I will be as direct and brief as possible: the Hutt throne has fallen and as replacement of Bib Fortuna has risen a former bounty hunter Boba Fett, who is an enemy of the Jedi”</p><p>The man raised an eyebrow and looked at him with little interest.</p><p>“Not that I despise the internal politics of Tatooine and the dangerousness of its criminal leaders, but I have seen characters of greater importance and danger, being eliminated by him, without much effort”</p><p>“If it were him alone, I would agree with you, and I would not have bothered to contact you, since I can pass the expenses to you by intercomm, but now the boy has reasons to be distracted and that makes him vulnerable”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>Asked, finally beginning to understand the situation, his interlocutor.</p><p>“The Jedi did more than eliminate an Imperial henchman. He rescued a boy who had this guy prisoner. A baby Jedi”</p><p>“Damn” muttered the other resting his elbows on his table.</p><p>“And something else: he married his father through one of the Jedi ceremonies”</p><p>“WHAT???!!” Exclaimed the business agent getting up “Are you sure?”</p><p>“The Jedi himself told me. He called him husband. We drank to the good fortune of both”</p><p>The guy dropped into the chair putting a hand to his forehead to deny.</p><p>“Tell me that you have them protected Pritt”</p><p>“For now, they are secure” he said “Further from the fire. And soon they will be much further and much safer. But we need it to be not just the distance that guarantees that Tatooine's new criminal lord doesn't want to lay his hand on them”</p><p>“You want the Senate to know” deduced the other “By letting the Galaxy knows. Then...”</p><p>“No one can ignore that respecting the life of the Jedi will be seen as a gesture of friendship for the Senate, while trying to attack him or his partner or son...”</p><p>“Will be saw as a declaration of war”</p><p>The man finished thinking.</p><p>“That's why you contacted me. Because you need me to do the paperwork”</p><p>“I can perfectly, Yunik, start the rumors. I can disguise the meeting of the Jedi with his child and his partner, as the most romantic of events. And unfold it in such a way that, everyone will find out about it, from the core worlds to the outer rim. But I don't have the power to sign papers that you have. A marriage contract and an adoption certificate require the action of someone like you”</p><p>The chargé d'affaires sighed and took the device back, preparing himself to take notes.</p><p>“What is the child's name?”</p><p>“The Jedi mechanic says Grogu. He is green and small” he said showing the size with his hands “big ears and big black eyes. I'd bet no more than five years”</p><p>“And the father?”</p><p>“The Mandalorian you mentioned”</p><p>“This Din Djarin?”</p><p>“You know how the Mandos are like, none of them tells you his name. I do not know his, for it. He hasn't told me and he won't tell me. But it is the one that appears in the declaration of the Marshall and it would be like a lot of coincidence and bad luck if that was not his name.”</p><p>“The Force bless the exaggeration of the officers of the New Republic who led the Marshall to share this secret” muttered the business agent.</p><p>“New Republic officers won't deliver the rewards now if you don't do this kind of revelations?”</p><p>“Not anymore. Policy change. And, apparently, the woman did not want to leave anyone out of the reward, believing that these forms are as reliable as they say they are”</p><p>“Idiots” he admitted denying “But, at least this time, they are useful to us”</p><p>“And the princess?” asked the man looking up.</p><p>“What with her?”</p><p>“Shall we notify her?”</p><p>“What for?”</p><p>“He is her brother”</p><p>“That's an issue for the Jedi, not ours”</p><p>“We are acting a little out of place here, Pritt”</p><p>“We are saving the skin of her brother and his family. If I were in her place, I would be satisfied”</p><p>“I do not say that you are without reason, but...”</p><p>“Look, Yunik, do you want to tell her? Tell her. I am not going to do it” he explained seriously “I am going to wait for you to send me the forms already recognized by competent authority, and I am going to take them to the Jedi, praying that he does not kill me for taking this liberty and I will be running back, after I send him to its next destination. I don't want the woman to appear in my store, especially considering that Solo knows who I am. I have a business to preserve and a criminal leader to get along as well as possible. And, for that, I can't advertise...”</p><p>“Your business relationship with our mutual acquaintance, I understand” reflected denying the charge d'affaires “Is it necessary for me to ask if you are going to continue being their supplier on Tatooine?”</p><p>“The Jedi is a friend, not just a partner. He has been there when no one was and he has forgiven me for too many indiscretions. I'm not abandoning him for this”</p><p>“With that I am satisfied Pritt. Do not give explanations, charge what they and you need to the account that you already know”</p><p>He nodded. He knew he would have no problems with funds.</p><p>“And the forms?”</p><p>“You will have them in four hours. Try to make only a complete copy for him and a partial copy for your informants. We do not want so much loose data in to the hands of the public”</p><p>“I know how to play the game, don't worry”</p><p>“I know, that's why I worry”</p><p>He laughed and stepped closer to the projection.</p><p>“Always a pleasure, Yunik”</p><p>“Always an adventure, Pritt”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things get complicated for our lovebirds in the hut.<br/>Or not? XDDD !!<br/>Leave your suggestions and comments, readers!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A new family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke makes a series of promises, which leave more questions than answers</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I have a problem: I KNOW. Namely: you should not enter on tumblr and get inspired by...gifs on Din's legs on his fight with Moff Gideon. That triggers my mind in to the question: What if Luke gets to the ship a little bit earlier XDDD!!<br/>Warning: this is not going to update at the rate of "A friendly ghost", since that have to be finished first, but I have a couple of chapters, so, is not going to be so slow neither.<br/>Thanks for the inspiration to @doodle-list and @palprotein on Tumblr.<br/>And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).<br/>Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He approached the hut again, wondering, how it was like, that he had ended up with that particular teacher for his son.</p><p>He did not even want to think about the image he was giving, there, under the sun, covered with his armor, over which the boy, after breakfast, had convinced him to place a rectangle of cloth, with an opening in the middle, which covered his upper body and what he had called, poncho.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It's a very common Tatooine garment, Din”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have been to Tatooine several times and have never seen it”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have one for Grogu. We will make a set. He likes it”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That's extortion Jedi”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy had started to laugh, while his son jumped trying to reach his own garment, that his teacher placed on him, crowning his work with a hat for both of them, which, in Grogu's case, should look very cute, but that on his helmet, he could bet his life that no.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Perfect! Now we are protected to explore!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The blond told them, covering his head with his own hat and he had to sigh in resignation. He had no opportunity to refuse neither that cheerful attitude, nor that smile, nor the fact that his son was as excited as his Master for the walk"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The morning, then, had taken them to visit various points near the hut, which the boy maintained were fascinating, but which, in reality, seemed more to him that they were a circuit of obstacles so that his child could entertain himself, chasing small animals or being amazed at the shape of the stones or emitting tender sounds at the appearance of a flower.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Grogu had looked up at his Master and pointed to the little bud on the side of the path they were following.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A lilac from Tatooine” he said to his son, bending down beside him “They are very tiny bells that close at night and open during the day”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grogu brought one of his little hands closer and touched one of the flowers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He denied smiling when he saw the little boy almost lulling the bud.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Discovering the world around him and falling in love with it was an activity that every child should be able to do and which their days should consist of.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not running away from Imperial minions. Not constantly worrying about what would happen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Din” he felt the Jedi say to him still crouched next to his son  “Up to here I can feel that you are thinking about sad things”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry” he said sighing “I'm not used to it. That’s all”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“To have moments of rest like this?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No” he admitted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Master asked him, extending his hand to take his.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For a moment the morning lights were reflected in the Jedi's eyes and his breath got caught.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It wasn't fair that there were such beautiful people in the Galaxy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not for all other mortals.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why don't you help my new student with something?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy asked him, when he kneel next to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“With what?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He questioned him in turn, when he, without prior notice, brought his hands first to the hat and then to his helmet lifting both gently, revealing his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“To that he can distinguish what it smells” explained the blonde “We all feel different aromas when we smell a flower. It is good to have contrasting opinions”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He swallowed hard as he remembered the other's attitude.</p><p>That was not a permitted gesture, normally.</p><p>He admitted that uncovering himself in front of him, the way he had, was not, as one could put it, orthodox, but… damn. If they were among their own, just touching the helmet would have resulted in a scandal. Removing it was seen as an indecent proposal (which usually ended with the daring who removed it, severely punished) or as the prerogative of a husband or wife (of course it was exercised in the private sphere, in public, it was still seen as a scandalous question).</p><p>The Jedi, naturally, had no idea.</p><p>He did it because he was used to behaving like this.</p><p>If the fact that, all the time, with his son, he held him, stroked or tugged his little ears amicably, was any indication to be guided for.</p><p>It had nothing to do with something as serious or as delusional as a marriage proposal.</p><p>He growled, putting a hand to the forehead of his helmet to deny, remembering another moment, of the few hours they had been together, during the previous night.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After they finished eating the frugal meal they had prepared between them, the Jedi had announced that he was going to bathe and they that they were going to retire for the night. His ad’ika could barely keep his eyes open, and if he was honest, he was in no better shape, either.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The week and a half that had passed without knowing it about his son, had charged him dearly in terms of fatigue. The adrenaline rush had kept him going for days, but now he felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders and that he could finally relax and let someone else take over. The Jedi had promised them they wouldn't have to worry tonight and he believed him. The boy, despite being much younger than him, was highly capable and could do things that no one else could.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thus, if he snuggled under the blankets and tucked his child close, closing his eyes to enjoy the warmth and the fact that they were both hugged by comfortable clothing and with full stomachs, something that, he was sorry to say, was not so common in their lives, he felt that he was not lacking in his duty as father or protector.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, if it is not an adorable image”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He felt that they were saying near him and had a brief moment of panic, until he distinguished that the voice, he was hearing was that of the Jedi. The boy must have finished his bath and, as he crossed near the kitchen, to go to his room in the basement, he had seen them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You were both very tired, weren't you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He asked this to the air, since it was evident that he was not expecting an answer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can imagine how much you must have had a bad time” he hear him sigh, as he sat delicately at the foot of the bed WIt must be horrendous to escape so long without having answers and, then, to be separated, by unhinged people who just want to do damage, pursing a sick target of domination”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He kept his eyes closed as he felt the Jedi rise again to approach the head of the bed, surely confident that they were both so asleep that they would not be fazed by his proximity.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Rest. Tonight, nothing, but nothing, is going to disturb your sleep. And tomorrow, I promise you, everything will be better. I'm going to take care of it. It is my responsibility from now on. You are my new family, after all”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy affirmed, then leaning down and kissing his son's head, and, incredibly, moments later, also his forehead, leaving, as if nothing had happened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it had happened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As soon as he heard the door close, he opened his eyes in amazement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was no joke what he had told Omera at the village.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No one had seen his face in all those years.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not until he had to offer it up for his ad’ika. Not until he decided to show it to him for the same reason.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But touch him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Never.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Because only husbands touched the faces of their partners in his faith.</p><p>Because only children touched the face of their parents or brothers in his faith.</p><p>Because only parents touched the faces of their children or brothers in his faith.</p><p>The family was the only one to which those liberties were allowed.</p><p>But he had said they were his family, hadn't he?</p><p>
  <strong>His new family.</strong>
</p><p>He raised his face again covered with the helmet and hat, while crossing his arms, as he returned to the hut and let out a long sigh.</p><p>What did that mean to the Jedi?</p><p>Because for him, it was a very important commitment.</p><p>One who carried promises and projects that, honestly, due to the lifestyle he had to endure in the covert, he had never thought of including as a goal of his own.</p><p>He stepped forward, kicking the pebbles on the road, while he remembered the question Peli had asked him in that talk: <em>“That if the Jedi does not seek... you know, but a formal relationship, seriously, what would you do?”</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have a huge thank you to Tmblr and several of their tremendous creatives, who inspired a lot, everything that happens in this chapter:<br/>Ponchos: @ngrogu (https://ngrogu.tumblr.com/post/643076396972949504/luke-all-right-luke-its-family-poncho-time) / @kotobunnie (https://kotobunnie.tumblr.com/post/641949114321469440 / kotobunnie-the-iconic-skywalker-poncho-look)<br/>Din and Grogu sleeping: @monireh89 (https://monireh89.tumblr.com/post/644303791770992640/my-daughter-finaly-let-me-sleep-more-than-four) / @yerocartt (https: //yerocartt.tumblr. com / post / 641765632967393280 / ill-be-the-one-to-keep-you-warm-and-safe)<br/>And a round of applause to the charitable soul who helped me find one of the hardest to find: @stoneandbranch<br/>Soon we will continue with the crack that is this fic readers, do not despair XDDD !!!<br/>Leave your comments and suggestions!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Unexpected Consequences - Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bo-Katan, girl, did you just have to become the stone in these two's shoes?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I have a problem: I KNOW. Namely: you should not enter on tumblr and get inspired by...gifs on Din's legs on his fight with Moff Gideon. That triggers my mind in to the question: What if Luke gets to the ship a little bit earlier XDDD!!<br/>Warning: this is not going to update at the rate of "A friendly ghost", since that have to be finished first, but I have a couple of chapters, so, is not going to be so slow neither.<br/>Thanks for the inspiration to @doodle-list and @palprotein on Tumblr.<br/>And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).<br/>Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have you been reading the last thing that has been circulating in the terminals?”</p><p>Boba asked, leaning on the table with his arms crossed.</p><p>“Do you have time to think about the news from the terminals, having all this to organize?”</p><p>She answered him with his own question, while pointing out Jabba's palace and the servants who went from one place to another, transferring things at their command, organizing the reception of small criminal lords and merchants, such as cleaning the remains of Bib Fortuna and several of the madmen who decided to be faithful to him until death.</p><p>“I have plenty when it comes to something ... interesting” expressed the other, extending an intercom with a long and striking message on the screen.</p><p>“You know I can't read Mando’a” she said, handing him back the device.</p><p>“It is a call to arms. From Bo-Katan Kryze” explained the former bounty hunter taking it.</p><p>“The woman from the rescue?”</p><p>“The same”</p><p>So, it wasn't good news. The girl in question was supremely unpleasant.</p><p>“And who are she calling?” she questioned indicating the device with her chin “To the Mandalorians in general or someone else?”</p><p>“To the Mandalorians” Fett replied “To return to Mandalore. Saying that the time has come to recover the planet and that it is the duty of every Mandalorian, who does not want to be considered Dar'Manda (not Mandalorian), to follow her”</p><p>She laughed out loud.</p><p>It was not bad news in itself.</p><p>The woman was crazy.</p><p>And it was trying in her madness and tantrum, to force an entire civilization scattered throughout the Galaxy and which she had never helped to survive, to follow her, under threat.</p><p>“Who does she thinks she is to call anyone unworthy?” she commented laughing with contempt.</p><p>“From what she says, she is the new wielder of the dark saber” Boba pointed out, lifting the device “cleanly won in combat”</p><p>“Does that matter?”</p><p>“That she has the dark saber?”</p><p>“That she wins it cleanly in combat”</p><p>“Unfortunately, yes” explained the other “If she won it fairly, it is again Manda’lor of mine and, by our rules, we must follow her”</p><p>“But she does not consider you Mandalorian” she indicated.</p><p>“But if I don't put myself at his disposal and she calls me a Dar'Manda, I will become an outcast among my people. She can forbid me to wear my armor and, if I don't obey her...”</p><p>“She could send other Mandalorians to make you obey, shit”</p><p>Her partner, accomplice, she could never know what it would be according to the time of day, nodded and a doubt returned to assail her. One that had been eating at her head since before she left the ship.</p><p>She hadn't solved it until now, because it was not convenient for her.</p><p>But, if things were as he described them, the matter was complicated.</p><p>First: because they depended on the images of both, widely known in the criminal world, to finish establishing themselves. And Fett, without his armor, was not Fett. They had checked it during the time that he did not have it. It was not the same, it did not produce the same result.</p><p>Second: because they could not add more enemies to what they already had in hand. This Bo-Katan, apart from being an extremely unpleasant woman, could become a serious problem if them don’t cut her pretenses.</p><p>“Maybe I have... the solution to this” she said pointing to the device.</p><p>Fett turned his gaze and laughed low.</p><p>“We cannot kill her before she assumes”</p><p>“No” she acknowledged laughing too “but we can prevent her from assuming”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“Telling everyone that she lies about the dark saber”</p><p>“You told me yourself that she was carrying the weapon”</p><p>“But I didn't tell you how she got it”</p><p>“Fennec ...”</p><p>Fett expressed impatiently.</p><p>He couldn't blame her.</p><p>The whole truth, between them, was something that was never going to happen.</p><p>"Djarin gave it to her" she admitted "who said the Jedi gave it to him, to give it to her"</p><p>“Djarin went with the Jedi” said her partner “Even if we wanted to, we could not obtain enough evidence to prove that she did not take the weapon from Moff Gideon”</p><p>“There are the forms for the reward” she pointed out.</p><p>“Killing the guy is not the same as disarming him” Boba denied “What matters is who disarmed him. And the Jedi is not going to produce any kind of statement that contradicts it. Less if I ask”</p><p>She took a breath and rose from the chair to stand beside him.</p><p>Damn their whole story.</p><p>They always had enemies in places that were too useful and necessary.</p><p>But this time, they wouldn't need the blond prince.</p><p>“It was not the Jedi who disarmed him” she explained, taking a small electronic memory out of one of the front pockets of her clothes “Before leaving the ship, we went down with Cara to say goodbye to Djarin, but, when we went back up to the bridge to finish negotiating with Bo-Katan, we went by where the body of Moff Gideon was, to take it because we needed it for the reward and it occurred to me that it could be useful...”</p><p>“Save the recordings of the cameras of the place” said Fett understanding, while turning his helmet to see the memory.</p><p>“And delete them from their origins later” he admitted “I had a feeling that your friend and the Jedi had not fully told us the truth and I was right”</p><p>Boba stared at her for a few seconds, then threw his head back, bursting out laughing.</p><p>She couldn't deny it.</p><p>It was funny.</p><p>In her predicament, the woman had made a grave mistake.</p><p>Not checking that things were as they told her.</p><p>“And she doesn't know?” asked the former bounty hunter.</p><p>Who was he taking her for?</p><p>She was a professional!</p><p>"I erased everything" she asserted, rolling her eyes "She doesn't know.</p><p>“And the Marshall?”</p><p>"Cara hates her just like we do" she explained with a shrug "she believed me when I told her that we needed video evidence for the reward and that she would ask me for it if she needed it. Since she didn't need it, she didn't ask me for it”</p><p>“I imagine the filming is good” said Fett almost with pleasure in his voice.</p><p>“It's just from the corridor” she explained amused by his obvious complacency in the drama that was coming to the woman “Apparently in the cells, the security system did not work. But it has enough to be of use to us. Djarin beats him up and takes the gun from him. It is out of the question that she did not gain anything cleanly”</p><p>Tatooine's new crime leader shook his head in amusement and exhaled, probably wondering how they would distribute the news.</p><p>“We have to make it big” he said “That it reaches everywhere. But that no one can't relate to us”</p><p>“Cannot be focus on her or it would be very obvious” she acknowledged “We have to focus on him. And it doesn't have to be related to Mandalore and the whole problem” she thought, tapping his chin with the memory “What if we put this into the world of rumors?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You know” she pointed with a wink “the Jedi is known, in the video they are both seen together, very interested in each other. If someone helps the audience connect the dots and gives theories a nudge”</p><p>“Djarin is going to hate us” said Boba laughing again.</p><p>“Djarin is not going to find out. He must be somewhere isolated with the Jedi. A temple of them, out of all reach, including communications. By the time they return from training the child, this is over” he replied with a shrug “Or it became true and we will have paved the way for them. After all, the Jedi himself said he was interested in him”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And, yes, it was OBVIOUS that Uncle Boba was going to be in this fic XDDD !!!!<br/>I need ALL possible mess around our lovebirds.<br/>Leave your comments and suggestions, readers!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Not easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Showing off is never going to be the best tactic</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I have a problem: I KNOW. Namely: you should not enter on tumblr and get inspired by...gifs on Din's legs on his fight with Moff Gideon. That triggers my mind in to the question: What if Luke gets to the ship a little bit earlier XDDD!!<br/>Warning: this is not going to update at the rate of "A friendly ghost", since that have to be finished first, but I have a couple of chapters, so, is not going to be so slow neither.<br/>Thanks for the inspiration to @doodle-list and @palprotein on Tumblr.<br/>And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).<br/>Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wasn't going to deny it.</p><p>He was really enjoying those days.</p><p>It was such a monumental change from his normal Jedi routine.</p><p>There was noise around him. True human warmth.</p><p>“Hi R2” he said to his droid when he felt his call turning in bed still sleepy “Did I fall asleep?”</p><p>“Buir says Jedi eat”</p><p>He felt himself being spoken to, to the side of his bed and his eyes widened.</p><p>“Grogu! What are you doing here?”</p><p>He asked the boy who was looking at him from the side of the cot, with his little hands resting on the mattress.</p><p>“Buir send”</p><p>“Grogu” he warned sitting down “I doubt very much that your Buir has let you go down alone to the basement. Did you run away?”</p><p>Before he could answer, his droid told him, very entertained, that the man in question was on the other side of the door, waiting, and he could, very easily, reconstruct the scene that those two had starred in.</p><p>They had woken up to find that he had not woken up earlier than they, like the first two days, since, the night before, he had spent more than four hours in deep meditation, preparing for the first meditation session with Grogu who it would happen in the afternoon and it had left him exhausted, so, naturally, he had extended his normal sleep schedule.</p><p>Surprised, then, they had prepared breakfast and waited.</p><p>Seeing that he did not appeared, the little boy must have insisted that his father go down with him to find his Master.</p><p>The man would have repeatedly refused.</p><p>Until, as always happened with those black eyes and that little face, the boy won the game and would have followed him to the basement, where, the meddling of his droid, would open the door for them, through which the little one would enter, because the father was too respectful to invade his privacy like that.</p><p>He inhaled and exhaled feeling his cheeks turn red, while a pleasant heat spread through his body. Din was just adorably predictable and charming.</p><p>Those two days, in which he had proposed, that his student stop focusing on the fear of losing his father and will totally relax, unintentionally, he had done the same work for the said father and the Mandalorian, had allowed to see, then, a whole different facet of his existence.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“The man had knelt down, leaving the helmet in his hand, to approach the child who was still touching the flower enraptured.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What aroma do you say it has ad'ika?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had asked and the boy had turned to tell him without hesitation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sweet Buir!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had laughed softly when he heard the little voice and had repeated the words to the father who could not understand them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“To me” he said, smelling the flower delicately “it smells like the morning, when it dawns after it rains”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Rain, cold, not cute”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grogu commented and when he told him they both laughed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But, at the same time, they exchanged a somewhat sad look. It was not possible that the child's memories were always associated with not very pleasant impressions, sensations and feelings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not always” he said then “the rain is synonymous with cold. When we finish hiding on Tatooine, your Buir, you and I, will go to a very beautiful moon, which is called Yavin. It usually rains there, because there is a lot of vegetation. Not like here. And there you can see, as your father says, there are few aromas richer than the one left by the rain at dawn”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Cold still not good”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grogu pointed out, still unconvinced, and he scooped him up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You didn’t seem cold when you sleep with your Buir” he said bringing his face close to him “Or not?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Buir warm” replied the boy, pretending to snuggle into his father's arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So, your Buir is warm, huh?” he said laughing low while looking askance at Din who, obviously, was starting to blush profusely “Is that why this morning there was no way to get you up?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Miss sleeping Buir” clarified Grogu lowering his ears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, you are not going to miss sleeping with him anymore. Although you will not always be able to do it in the same bed, you will not sleep another night away from your Buir, I promise you that”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The little boy smiled and asked to come down to run into the arms of his father, who received him wrapping him with all the affection in the world.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He got up from the bed, catching the boy, which he made jump into his arms, to open the door for his father, still smiling.</p><p>“Good morning Din!” he exclaimed and he denied seeing them.</p><p>“Sorry for entering without permission. From what I could understand from the talk he had with your droid, he saw no problem in that he go in”</p><p>“R2 is never going to avoid an opportunity to embarrass me, so I wouldn't trust its permissions that much, especially when I'm asleep”</p><p>He told him as if he were telling him a secret, because what he wanted was to make him laugh and what he did was make the man turn pale.</p><p>“I… I'm very sorry, we did not want to” he began to say when he realized that he had taken his words literally.</p><p>“No, Din, no, it was a joke, I wasn't serious, don't be like that. R2 is one of my best friends, he would never do something like that to me on purpose. he clarified quickly and the other clenched his fists regulating his breathing.</p><p>“I will wait for you upstairs” he said turning around to climb the stairs.</p><p>“Buir feel bad” commented the boy watching his father leave.</p><p>“I can see it” he reflected in a low voice.</p><p>“Let go? Not follow?”</p><p>The little one asked him and his eyes widened again, of course, no, he couldn't let it go like that.</p><p>Had he been made fun of a lot in his life? He wondered as he managed to climb the stairs quickly with the child in his arms.</p><p>He did not know.</p><p>From his reaction it seemed so.</p><p>In any case, it didn't matter.</p><p>Din had been very nice and he had made an unnecessary joke, no matter how silly and unintentional.</p><p>"Din!"</p><p>He exclaimed when he reached the kitchen and found him with his back to the door.</p><p>The Mandalorian turned around and he didn't even allow him to give a half explanation for his reaction.</p><p>He didn't need to. The one who needed to start putting more effort in not slipping with each stone, was him.</p><p>So, in three steps he covered the distance that separated them and avoiding squeezing Grogu between them, he managed to hug the man tightly.</p><p>“I'm sorry. I did not stop making mistakes” he expressed honestly.</p><p>“No, it's not your fault” the other clarified, sighing.</p><p>“Grogu and you will always have permission to enter my rooms” he said without hesitation.</p><p>“Jedi...”</p><p>“Luke, Din. I am Luke. And no, I do not accept that you say no. You will always have permission to enter. You know why?” he asked smiling “Because I know that you will never hurt me or take advantage of me”</p><p>“Luke...” the man said a few minutes later “You... you don't know me ... there are a lot of things in my life”</p><p>“That are part of your past and I don't need to know” he said, separating to see him in the eyes.</p><p>“Yes, if you are going to make those claims” the Mandalorian commented denying.</p><p>“Din, do you really think that you are the only one who has a tumultuous past, who is ashamed off and who does not want to remember?”</p><p>“It is ea…”</p><p>“Easy for me to say?” he asked, unable to prevent his voice from cracking a bit “Why? Because I refuse to stop keep smiling and trying to be cheerful? Because I don't look like a bitter old man, or behave like one?”</p><p>He gently handed the child over and then removed the glove that protected his mechanical hand, opening the compartment that allowed them to see inside.</p><p>“A wound, or the loss of a limb, is always a painful process” he said moving his fingers so that he could see how strange and abnormal that appendix looked “For a Jedi, it is more. We... what Grogu does and what I do, lives in our bodies, they are called midichlorians. When... you lose a part of your anatomy, the pain is... constant. It does not end. You learn to live with him, but there are nights when...” he sighed “Meditation helps. Last night I was busy with it for a long time, so I fell asleep a little late. Today Grogu has class after noon and I want to be focused, not be distracted, because of how this thing works and the memories it brings back”</p><p>“Luke...”</p><p>“Do you know who did this to me, Din?” he commented sarcastically “My dad. Which, in addition, had the grace of being well known. His name was Darth Vader. He... he destroyed the Jedi Order, led my mother to her death, had my sister and me separated, killed my first teacher, hunted down my friends, hunted me down, cut off a body part of me and finally, when all seemed lost, he ended up giving his life for me, in front of the Emperor. I did not know him. I forgave him before I died, because, I felt a huge connection with him, but then I realized that, mainly it was because, I did not know him. Those who, really knew him, were all the others” he explained as pointing to a non-existent audience “My sister who does not shows or use her powers, could prevent people from associating her with a galactic genocide, and live a normal life, but I cannot. Most people, because I chose to be a Jedi, live in fear that I will become him. So basically, I can do a lot of things, which could not be done and the Senate does not argue with me. Because they think that if they keep me happy, I won't fall into dementia and kill children like my dad. So, they let me do it, but far, far away. So, when I'm in private, with people I consider family, I try to joke and laugh as much as I can, because in public I can't do it and if that makes you feel uncomfortable, I'm really sorry, but you and Grogu are important and I don't want to act in front of you, I want you to see me as I am, I want...</p><p>The Mandalorian imitated him and in a couple of steps he had him locked in his arms, finishing his speech.</p><p>“Buir sorry”</p><p>Grogu whispered to him and he nodded still unable to respond, his throat tight with the anguish of the confession.</p><p>“Dad Jedi not bad. Just sad” continued the boy touching his cheek “Grogu meet. Padawans fear. Teachers also fear. Nobody listens. No one to help. Grogu could not. See little. Jedi Dad General. Travel a lot. Have Teacher. But be alone. Always Alone”</p><p>The tears escaped from his eyes, without extreme sobs and without the immense pain that he had felt for himself and for him aside the remains of Anakin Skywalker, when he perished in his arms, but they slid down his cheeks just the same.</p><p>A lifetime denied by the simple fact that he was different and no one had been able to contain him.</p><p>Not even loving him like old Ben.</p><p>Alone. Always Alone. Still surrounded by people. Still as brilliant as he knew his father had been.</p><p>As was his current student.</p><p>But he refused to allow the child to have that sentence in his future. He would never always be alone.</p><p>“Thank you Grogu” he said joining his forehead with that of the little one as he had seen his dad do normally with him “It's nice to know that not everyone remembers him badly”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short but needed.<br/>Leave your thougts, readers!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The certificate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You just have to tell the Jedi that the person who he believed had died in the sarlacc pitt did not and that he is behind his head. He will understand"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I have a problem: I KNOW. Namely: you should not enter on tumblr and get inspired by...gifs on Din's legs on his fight with Moff Gideon. That triggers my mind in to the question: What if Luke gets to the ship a little bit earlier XDDD!!<br/>Warning: this is not going to update at the rate of "A friendly ghost", since that have to be finished first, but I have a couple of chapters, so, is not going to be so slow neither.<br/>Thanks for the inspiration to @doodle-list and @palprotein on Tumblr.<br/>And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).<br/>Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darth Vader.</p><p>A whole story behind that name.</p><p>Quite a huge amount of garbage to carry for someone as young as the Jedi.</p><p>He told himself, while cleaning the items they had used for breakfast.</p><p>It was not fair that, as Peli said, all of them had had to live such difficult times, being so young.</p><p>He had seen his parents die, when he was only nine years old. From there, his life had been a continuous passage of survival, in which he had been lucky not to get lost, thanks to the support of his covert and their Mandalorian beliefs.</p><p>His ad’ika, in his fifty years of existence, had been kidnapped to a temple, lost by the temple itself, passed from hand to hand, kidnapped again and experienced very little but pain all those years.</p><p>The Jedi, no, Luke, had grown up without knowing who he was, without knowing his sister, without images of his parents, without references, and at the age of nineteen, he had fully entered a world that he did not expect, with powers that he did not understand, with a whole past life that he did not recognize as his own.</p><p>Breakfast, that morning, had become a whole narrative experience in charge of the kind blond teacher of his student, who had not kept anything, of what he will think or remember, almost vomiting his story, in order that he could understand it and not be scared as it had happened in front of his door.</p><p>The boy didn't know.</p><p>He couldn't understand it, because he didn't know.</p><p>But there was nothing worse than waking up with someone unknown in your room.</p><p>Those kinds of surprises, they were, the kind that brought back a lot of bad memories.</p><p>Although, honestly, today he was sure that, if he knew, he would not mind.</p><p>They had been on Tatooine for ninety-six hours, and if there was one thing, he could assert about the Jedi Master, it was that he had given his heart to him and his ad’ika without restraint.</p><p>He was probably reading it wrong, but if he was guided solely by his own conceptions of life and beliefs, the Jedi had adopted them. Not only accepted one of them as his student and the other, as a necessary subject, for the training of his student.</p><p>Luke called them family.</p><p>He had confessed that he had talked about both of them with his sister and that he had probably screwed up, but that he had even described him and sent a photo of Grogu to her.</p><p>He denied laughing.</p><p>A Princess. A Senator of relevance. Knew who he was, who his son was and, in the future, she had even asked to meet them, along with her husband and her own son.</p><p>Despite the slip, he forgave his indiscretion.</p><p>Describing was not the same as seeing.</p><p>And if he judged the description, by what the Jedi himself talk about him, probably the Princess in question, had a somewhat aggiornated idea of his physique and features.</p><p>As well as the certainty that his brother was, somewhat too enthusiastic about both his student and his father.</p><p>But he himself had said it too.</p><p>They didn't treat him like a person.</p><p>They did not allow him to establish human contact.</p><p>They were afraid of him.</p><p>The Jedi were like the kind of people whose beauty is so ethereal and unattainable that no one comes close to them, because no one feels they are up to the task.</p><p>So, when he had the possibility of being able to do what he did with them, cook them, make jokes, choose clothes for them, see that they will not need anything, lift, hug, smile and give affection, the boy acted with an enthusiasm difficult to rival.</p><p>Very different from the kind of attitude he had with others.</p><p>Because he had seen him with his business partner from Mos Eisley.</p><p>It was clear that the boy got along well with the Toydarian and that he had earned his loyalty, but it didn’t go much far than that. There was a calculated affection with the winged being. Limited.</p><p>Not with them.</p><p>With them there were no limits.</p><p>And he couldn't help but think that the fact that Luke had no limits, in his affection, for both, rather than terrifying him, made him greedy and even petty. Because, if it were up to him, time could well stop in that place and live forever in safety, in a little hut with his son and a nice man, who gave them his smiles at every moment.</p><p>“Jedi! Open!”</p><p>He felt someone shouting outside and he got up quickly, putting on his helmet.</p><p>He was internally grateful for having disobeyed his first intention to remain in the comfortable home clothes Luke had provided for him and to have put on, respecting his routine, his almost complete armor”</p><p>“Open up, man! It is important! I do not have much time!”</p><p>He denied raising the spear.</p><p>It was the voice of the Toydarian. But better be sure.</p><p>“Mando!” said the merchant when he opened the door and placed the spear between his eyebrows “Good reception, boy! You are much more prepared of what that boy of yours is. The times I have visited him, he has only received me with his bare hands”</p><p>“What do you want?” he asked denying and the merchant extended an electronic device to him, to then enter the house, without being invited.</p><p>“This is from the Jedi's business agent. I need you to read it, sign it and save it”</p><p>“What is this?” he asked, lifting the device.</p><p>“Your marriage certificate, obviously” answered the Toydarian crossing his arms.</p><p>"What? How? What?"</p><p>He asked in amazement and then opened the first document that was in the device, to read exactly that it was an extensive contract, which established the marriage between a Luke Skywalker, human, by profession Jedi Master and a Din Djarin, by profession Mandalorian bounty hunter.</p><p>The second document, established the formal adoption, by the aforementioned couple of the little Grogu, of Jedi origin.</p><p>“I need…”</p><p>“Damn it, Mando, you are not going to faint on me” grumbled the Toydarian helping him to sit up “Breathe man, breathe”</p><p>It was easy for him to say.</p><p>He was not in a marriage contract!</p><p>“How? How did you get my name?”</p><p>He asked when he could refocus his view.</p><p>“A friend of yours, filed a claim for a reward on the body of Moff Gideon. A Marshall. In the form she had to write down the names of who would distribute it the reward”</p><p>“Cara” he murmured denying.</p><p>“That one. Cara Dune</p><p>“What about my ad’ika’s name?”</p><p>“Peli”</p><p>Of course. He had told her several times.</p><p>“And why?” he asked, pointing to the device again.</p><p>“Because the Hutt throne fall” the Toydarian answered without hesitation, as he sat in another chair “And whoever assumed it is an enemy of the Jedi”</p><p>“I still do not understand”</p><p>“When the Jedi arrived at my commerce, Mando, he was only worried about you two. He didn't stop talking about both of you. That, I haven't seen it before. It hasn't happened before. He is always a measured, calculating, serious person. Smiling like a teenager, while telling me that he got married after a rescue, is not like him. And that, as you well know, is not good for any warrior”</p><p>No. It wasn’t.</p><p>Being out of focus was a danger.</p><p>But had he really said that to the Toydarian?</p><p>“Did he tell you?” he asked trying not to reveal too much, since that was new information for him “Why?”</p><p>“And why wouldn't he tell me, Mando? I'm his business partner on Tatooine! I am the person who solves his problems in this system! If he could trust someone to discuss what he needed to keep his husband and child comfortable and protected, around these places, that person was me!” the Toydarian exclaimed, putting his hands on his waist, and then moving one to his forehead “Of course, you thought the Jedi was going to hide you, Mando? Seriously? With how obviously happy that he is?”</p><p>“Well, he didn’t say…”</p><p>“He has not published it because the Senate is full of idiots who are going to make life impossible for his sister if it is known now! Half the chamber has been behind the Jedi for many years and he comes and despises all those who are owners of fortunes and planets for a Mandalorian who has no funds and in addition a child! Imagine the scandal!” said raising his arms in exasperation the winged being “Tell me: has he told his sister about you?”</p><p>“He told me that she wants to meet us, with her husband and son”</p><p>“And do you think that a Princess is going to move her ass, from the comfortable residence she has in the core worlds to this land forgotten by all, for something less than her brother's husband?”</p><p>He bit his lip inside his helmet.</p><p>He was right.</p><p>Someone of the woman's line would not want to meet them, just because their brother described them so well. She would like to meet them because… they were family. Important to him.</p><p>He gasps at the memory of Luke's words.</p><p>“Hey” the Toydarian said resting a hand on his shoulder “I know I fell with this as a surprise and that, probably, you were thinking of doing a ceremony with your faith, instead of his, which seems to be much simpler and that, surely, it only needed to close the deal the fact of having rescued you, but, believe me, the Jedi is not an idiot. He would not have kept you hidden, nor would he have leaved you, when he will tire of the novelty. He is not like that. I guess he was hoping to put together the paperwork that things had calmed down and that there could at least be a small reception for his family and yours”</p><p>With the fact of having rescued them?</p><p>Was that what had happened?</p><p>Did the Jedi have those traditions?</p><p>Dank Farrik, of course they did.</p><p>As the Mandalorians had them.</p><p>Karking!</p><p>He was married to Luke!</p><p>And he hadn't noticed!</p><p>When he have grown tired of giving him signals!</p><p>The boy cooked for them, provided their needs, protected them, had housed them in his homes, had surrounded them with affection and smiles and… had told his family about both of them.</p><p>His family.</p><p>One of the most powerful in the Galaxy.</p><p>“In any case, Mando. You must recover. There will be time for ceremonies and festivities. But now you need to act fast” the Toydarian told him, pulling him out of his astonishment and impression.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” he asked.</p><p>“That you have to sign this and quickly. With the Hutt throne occupied by one of the Jedi's enemies, it has to be clear that you are his husband and the baby Jedi Grogu his son. The Senate is a sword that you need to have to dissuade this guy, not to go after you, or make the Jedi fall at someone hurting you”</p><p>“We can defend ourselves”</p><p>“Don't be a moron boy. You are smarter than that. You know it, I know it too. Tell me: How many hordes of bounty hunters and mercenaries can you and the Jedi resist alone if attacked? What if the baby is kidnapped? What if they kidnap you? Do you think the Jedi would not give up his head to see you free? This is the best solution, understand. All three are protected and out of reach of this guy, unless he wants to unleash a war between the core and Tatooine”</p><p>He sighed in denial.</p><p>Again, he was right.</p><p>“And what do I have to do?”</p><p>“Put your fingerprint here and here” the Toydarian told him, helping him to place his index in the corresponding places “As the Jedi baby is not registered in any file, a caretaker of minors in the nucleus, will respond for the transfer of his guardianship”</p><p>“Luke shouldn't do anything?”</p><p>“Advantages of having a business agent, Mando. It has your biometric fingerprint pre-loaded” he explained showing how, in the place that had the name of his now husband mentioned, the fingerprints of his index appeared as if by magic “Done, it has already been transmitted. My congratulations, gentlemen. You are already a recognized couple under New Republic law and have officially adopted the child. Now, you only have to finish doing what you have to do”</p><p>“That is what?”</p><p>“Go to Mos Pelgo immediately, Mando. This place no longer suits you”</p><p>“I have acquaintances in town, but I have not contacted them yet”</p><p>“Needless. They are already waiting for you. The Marshall told me about your adventure with the dragon, while we organized everything”</p><p>“Cobb, talks too much”</p><p>“But he's a good guy, Mando. And he will protect you. Like his people”</p><p>“And you?”</p><p>“I am going to do the same, boy” clarified the merchant “I am going to join the group that negotiates with this guy and keep abreast of all possible information. If I suspect that something smells funny, I let you know and you will leave”</p><p>He nodded and the Toydarian rose, to go to the door, where he accompanied him.</p><p>“Don't forget Mando. You must go. This very night if possible”</p><p>“We will do it. But you still haven't told me what this guy's name is”</p><p>“Nor I will tell you. You just have to tell the Jedi that the person who he believed had died in the sarlacc pitt did not and that he is behind his head. He will understand”</p><p>He nodded and watched him walk out the door, wondering if he was dreaming.</p><p>The situation was too unreal.</p><p>But he wasn’t. The device was still in his hands. The documents were still open.</p><p>Since a few minutes ago, he had become, officially, in papers legally signed and corroborated by competent authorities, husband of Luke Skywalker and father of Grogu.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chan! XDDDD !!!<br/>AJAJAJJJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAA !!!!<br/>I want, I definitely want, to read your comments on this, dear XDDD readers !!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The news agency</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"She leaned her elbows on the table and laughed. Could it be that her life would never stop being a roller coaster?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I have a problem: I KNOW. Namely: you should not enter on tumblr and get inspired by...gifs on Din's legs on his fight with Moff Gideon. That triggers my mind in to the question: What if Luke gets to the ship a little bit earlier XDDD!!<br/>Warning: this is not going to update at the rate of "A friendly ghost", since that have to be finished first, but I have a couple of chapters, so, is not going to be so slow neither.<br/>Thanks for the inspiration to @doodle-list and @palprotein on Tumblr.<br/>And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).<br/>Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My dear, dear Princess”</p><p>Senator Kartaro from the planet Exila told her with effusive affection.</p><p>She smiles amused. The man was a worse cheek than her husband, but fantastic at playing cards, and usually a great ally in the sessions.</p><p>“Senator, Kartaro. In this building, we do not have ranks” she commented with a wink “At least, not among friends”</p><p>The senator in question laughed, clutching his prominent stomach, then grabbing her arm.</p><p>“You know, my beautiful lady, that I have never been able to get on badly with the daughter of a great friend”</p><p>She denied with a sigh.</p><p>She hoped that at least one of their encounters would not bring Bail Organa to mind.</p><p>But it couldn't be.</p><p>Kartaro had begun his services in the Senate at a very young age and had taken sides for his father's space, which was commendable, considering how exposed he had been in imperial times.</p><p>“Nor me with one of his great friends, either” she replied, patting the hand of the arm that had held the green subject.</p><p>“Very good, dear, because, right at this moment, I think that we are going to be very necessary to each other”</p><p>Affirmed the other and she raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because, as you well know, my access to information sources are...”</p><p>“Shocking? Privileged?”</p><p>She suggested and the gentleman in question laughed again.</p><p>“Never so like that, Senator, but let's say I have good relations with the mass media of the Galaxy and they are so kind as to give me the latest news in advance”</p><p>For a lovely pay, she was sure, but beyond that, it was true. Kartaro always had the latest news and this greatly favored him in the Senate.</p><p>Already in the past she had been favored by these mysterious sources of information and had no doubts about their effectiveness.</p><p>“And what do they say this time?” she asked seeing that he was guiding her to one of the most distant rooms of bilateral agreements.</p><p>“Something that only our eyes can see before it explodes”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>24 hours before</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Interstellar</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Galactic News Agency</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Trym! You can't change the schedule just like that! And less for an old legend of God knows what this crazy one have!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The editor in chief exclaimed, after she told him that they should modify the news section.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It is not a legend Corus, it is the dark saber”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She muttered, hitting the table.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Damn her luck to have to work with such a stupid ignorant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But she had no other choice. Interstellar was the last news agency to dare to employ what most considered a loose cannon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The togruta who had left her home and who gave her life not to the perfection of art or diplomacy, but to the wild and fast-paced world of news. That did not keep anything to herself and that did not accept that, due to his gender and status as a newcomer to the Capital, no one will demand inappropriate questions from her or want to take advantage of her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ergo, she had jumped from place to place, with almost no recommendation, to end up there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“People have no idea what that thing is” dismissed his boss with a gesture.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They will do, if we put it in context” she insisted passing him an open communicator “This is a call to arms from the self-clamed new leader of Mandalore”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Bo-Katan Kryze. It's old news. The woman does not give interviews, the Mandalorians attract attention, but not so much and most, to tell the truth, see them as beings from the underworld”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you know why this girl is said to be the leader of the Mandalorians?” she asked crossing her arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don't know, but I suppose that, even if I don't want to, you are going to tell me” the man assumed sighing defeated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because she assures that she won ‘cleanly’ herself, the dark saber” she explained, leaning suggestively towards her editor “While the video that my source has provided me, shows that she did not obtain it, but that someone else won it”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, oh, oh, that changes things” the other smiled maliciously, pointing to the seat, while looking for another communicator to take a note “Tell me more. What is this dark saber?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It is a Jedi weapon”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re kidding”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No. It is a Jedi weapon, owned by the first Mandalorian Jedi, Tarre Vizsla, who, in ancient times, unified Mandalore. After that, the Jedi kept it in a temple, until the Vizsla clan recovered it by stealing it”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The editor-in-chief gave a deep whistle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It's an action story. Fantastic. Our followers are going to love it” he said, noting various points on the device “We need photos of the guy or statues of him or battles. You have to paint him like all Mandalorians. Mysterious, inaccessible, above that capable of calling the Force. The supreme leader of ideal times”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She nodded. He was right. Like she said. It had to be given more context.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We also have to talk about Bo-Katan Kryze” she pointed out “The woman has a long history in the history of Mandalore and there are many Mandalorians who do not want to see her not even close”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know. I was very young, but I remember that came out everywhere that she belonged to a kind of terrorist group and that she had organized something like a coup against his sister” he reflected, hitting his chin with a finger”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I do not know if we should affirm that was a coup, but they did clash due to irreconcilable differences”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Enough for our followers” clarified the other “They do not need too much help to connect the dots. Now show me that video”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taking the first device that will deliver him, she triggered the video, letting him see it calmly. She had already reviewed it hundreds of times. Not only because who had sent it to her was an old, but somewhat questionable acquaintance, but because she did not want to screw up again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The video was authentic. Taken at an Imperial station, which had suffered mishaps recently and which had been taken over, collecting a generous reward, by a very interesting Marshall who resided in Nevarro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She had contacted her earlier, there she had confirmed that the information from her source was correct. That among those who accompanied the feat, was a group of Mandalorians, of which was part, the one who starred in the video. Naturally, you should understand that I couldn't give you the names of the participants in this raid. Of course, she had assured her, the New Republic kept the data very secure and that was the right thing to do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thirty minutes later and two ingots of credits and she had the transcript of the forms filed by the Marshall on her terminal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Among them was, of course, the name of his source, which made her want to bang his head on his own table, but she knew enough people to be able to modify that little detail and, after a somewhat considerable sum, which, obviously she was going to charge Fennec, the forms no longer registered her name and she had a new official copy to use.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It did not include Bo-Katan Kryze, nor any of his people, but the Marshall and a certain Din Djarin, who, she assumed, was the new rightful owner of the weapon that the woman had. An unknown Mandalorian, with a very young son, who’s kidnapping, apparently, had moved to intercept a complete ship with very few resources.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another point that their followers would love: a desperate father and his friend, against the damned that everyone hated, rescuing an adorable green teddy bear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To which was added, a person who could well be interpreted as his boyfriend, since he came to his aid and then chatted comfortably, while lovingly pulling the little boy's ears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She had thought about a thousand approaches when watching the video, but that was one of the ones that most attracted her, the cruel story with the romantic story.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fuck! This is gold!” Corus exclaimed, getting up with the intercom in his hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I told you, the fight is good” she recognized laughing at the enthusiasm of the other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Who cares about the fight?” he exclaimed again going to the door “Tertys! Tell the whole rumor section to come to my office immediately!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I'm with them Chief!” the secretary answered, making way for a large group of his fellow rumor work companions who, evidently, had come running “Berdo tells me he has a bomb!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don't think it's bigger than mine, but let's see” Corus laughs receiving from the hands of the agitated section manager another communicator.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This ... is” try to explain the agitated man trying to speak, but a cough stopped him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Luke Skywalker's marriage certificate” the editor-in-chief commented in amazement, then turned to her “Do you have the name of this guy's all covered up?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The forms say his name is Din, Din Djarin”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"For heaven's sake, we don't have a bomb" Corus muttered. "We have the biggest scandal since the New Republic was created."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Dear followers, the following is a pre-recorded program, since we consider that it is necessary for you to have the best information and the chroniclers who you are going to see here, when this news goes on the air, will be on a trip, still collecting more data for all of us” the female host of the program that Kataro was showing her on her intercom commented with a knowing laugh “And, believe me, you are going to want much, much greater data”</p><p>“Kris, do not ruin the surprise to the people” his partner criticized her with an air of accomplice entertain.</p><p>“You know how I am Pilkm, mysterious stories excite me. But enough of anticipate them, let us welcome two acquaintances and colleagues of ours, young chroniclers, who will relate the events to us”</p><p>“Yes, Kris, with you Trym from our criminal section and Berdo, our old friend from rumors”</p><p>A beautiful togruta white montrals greeted the camera and sat in one of the chairs that were located around a circular table, followed by a young human with triangular cut hair who showed a white smile to the reflectors.</p><p>“Welcome!” the woman greeted them “Sit down, we are eager to hear you and our followers too, after all the clues that the newsroom has leaked in the terminals”</p><p>The interviewees laughed together at her enthusiasm and looked at each other with complicity.</p><p>“Let's start at the beginning” said the togruta looking at the camera “As you all know, because it was news and it was discussed in this same place, a while ago, it became clear that there was a well-known person claiming to be the new leader of the Mandalorians: Bo-Katan Kryze”</p><p>“I remember” agreed the male newcast “A woman with a lot of history, who has been the leader of those people before”</p><p>“Unfortunately, as our sources say” explained the rumor section editor “this Bo-Katan, did not become famous precisely for the best references. She opposed her sister in the government, collaborated with those who overthrew her and then killed her, to finally lose in a way that no one has been able to ascertain, the black saber, symbol of the Mandalorian leaders at the hands of the Empire”</p><p>“I love, love the history of the dark saber, that all of you can see in our network of terminals. Tarre Vizsla was a very handsome man”</p><p>“And capable, Kris” pointed to the togruta “He united the Mandalorian clans, he was a Jedi Knight, he quasi founded a house, House Vizsla, which delivered great representatives to his people over time”</p><p>“Why don't we have men like that anymore” said the woman sighing.</p><p>“Beg you pardon?” asked his partner laughing and pretending to be offended.</p><p>“You are the exception Pilkm, you are the exception” the female newscaster said to her partner, patting his hand, showing that she did not think it was “But, returning to the topic, they tell us in the newsroom that, the acquisition of Bo-Katan Kryze of this dark saber, has some dispute”</p><p>“And we have a video that accompanies these affirmations” explained Pilkm “so I suggest that you do not detach yourself from your screens”</p><p>The image was moved from the agency's studio to a hallway in a ship. In it, a Mandalorian, fully covered in beskar armor, could be seen rejecting the advances of an Imperial henchman. She exhaled following the movements. The fellow was skilled and wielded a spear as few had she ever seen doing it. But, the attention of the fight and the mentioned saber and how this man would have acquired it, was diverted to the side of the screen. She closed her eyes for a second as her fingers went to the bridge of her nose to deny irritated.</p><p>What the hell was Luke doing there? Standing open-mouthed watching the Mandalorian fight?</p><p>Not if his brother never stopped being a challenge.</p><p>That must be the famous father of his student. And that, must be the right moment when he had started to obsess over the guy.</p><p>Moments later, both of them entered a room, dragging what they assumed was the body of the henchman, to leave, in case there was any doubt, with the child of whom he had sent the photo, in their arms. The little boy was as adorable as she had seen him in the snapshot, but in this film, he looked very dull and sore. His mother's heart was squeezed when she saw how the little one clung to his father, while his brother gave him some caresses while smiling at him.</p><p>The video ended by returning to the studio, where a very well calculated silence awaited their followers.</p><p>“Is that?” asked the newscaster putting her hands to her mouth.</p><p>“Our old acquaintance in rumors. The Prince and Jedi Master, Luke Skywalker” confirmed the head of the mentioned section smiling.</p><p>“And the man in question?” asked the male newscaster.</p><p>“As you can imagine” explained the togruta “this news is still very recent. There are still many aspects to be confirmed, but from what we have been able to know, the gentleman, apart from being obviously Mandalorian and defeating the subject known as Moff Gideon, disarming him from his saber, which is none other than the dark saber that today found in the possession of Bo-Katan Kryze, is the father of the little one we just saw. From what is shown in the reward claimed by a Marshall who accompanied him, the boy had been kidnapped from his father's side and he organized a team to rescue him”</p><p>“Poor child!” exclaimed Kris “Had the father made the complaint with the authorities?”</p><p>“Kris, you know better than anyone that, on the outer rim, it is very difficult to dispense justice” the togruta sighed “The man judged that it was necessary to do something for himself and I cannot blame him. Marshall's complaint speaks of the imperials carrying out experiments on the little boy”</p><p>“How horrible” commented the male newscaster denying “Poor man. If someone laid a hand on my children, I would act similarly”</p><p>“I think” commented the head of the rumors section “we would all do the same and perhaps, for that reason, is that, our second protagonist, decided to get involved”</p><p>“Master Skywalker, apart from being one of our most coveted singles, currently ranked number two, after His Majesty Loftu de Pwel, is known for his arduous humanitarian and advocacy work. It does not surprise me that he has decided to join the company of a desperate father” said the woman, winking at the camera “And that, as a result, our followers end up raising him to achieve first place”</p><p>“Your followers are going to do a lot, but much more than that Kris” said laughing under the head of the rumors section.</p><p>“Ohhhh, I perceive that the story continued then” the woman questioned.</p><p>“For now” the togruta intervened “We know, first of all, that they left together, since the Marshall herself confirmed this. The Mandalorian and his son, left with the Jedi Master, with an unknown destination and without greater support than the young Skywalker, since, the man in question, does not have any property in his name, has not received his share in the reward credits, nor has he returned to work for the Bounty Hunters Guild as his chief deputy on the outer rim has explained to us”</p><p>The man gave an entertaining laugh.</p><p>“Don't tell me that this gentleman without funds and with a child has won over all the wealthy suitors and of excellent position that the Prince has had!”</p><p>“No!” exclaimed the woman with emotion “Really? It's possible?”</p><p>“I understand your surprise Kris” said the rumor section editor smiling “We all bet that we would see that beauty grow old in solitude, but, apparently, the new leader of the Mandalorians has something behind all that armor, because, the document that is going to see the public on the screen, tells us that one of our most coveted singles has left the ranking”</p><p>She put his hands to her mouth when she saw the information that was displayed.</p><p>A marriage certificate.</p><p>Between her brother and a Din Djarin.</p><p>Followed by an act of adoption, of both, with respect to the child, whose image was protected by the corresponding regulations, crossing out his name.</p><p>“How romantic! Marvelous! My congratulations to the couple if you are watching this broadcast! I wish you the greatest happiness!”</p><p>“I'm say the same. I had the pleasure of meeting Master Skywalker and he is a man who deserves someone who is obviously a good person, by his side” confirmed the newscaster “My congratulations to both of you and to the young man you have adopted”</p><p>“I had forgotten the child!” said Kris with a moved expression “I'm sure he must be very happy with his parents!”</p><p>“From the rumors section, we are inviting all followers to express their support for the good news on our terminals. Let's give a sign of acceptance and celebration, the good news is so rare this times that, when there is such one, we should all collaborate, right?”</p><p>“I totally agree!” exclaimed the woman taking an intercom from the table “Don't be shy! Write or send your videos with congratulations! We will see to it that they are delivered to the Prince's family, as he must still be on his honeymoon!”</p><p>“Speaking of that” asked Pilkm “Have you been able to obtain statements from them?”</p><p>“Unfortunately, no. The Princess was busy in an arduous debate in the Senate and her husband was equally busy in his post as General. Although her little boy attended our call, who told us that he would pass the news to his mother, very happy to hear that he had a new cousin”</p><p>She slapped her forehead, while the table members laughed tenderly.</p><p>She was going to kill C-3PO and Han for letting him answer unsupervised.</p><p>“Children, always so adorable”</p><p>“My children would be just as excited, Kris, more heads to join in the mischief” the newscaster laughed, then turned to the togruta “And what Bo-Katan Kryze say about this?”</p><p>“The lady in question has not responded to any of our attempts to communicate. We have transmitted the video and requested statements, but silence has answered us”</p><p>“I am not surprised” said Kris crossing her arms “Obviously their claims on the throne of Mandalore, were not exactly justified”</p><p>“The Mandalorians, are not going to take this well” observed the Pilkm.</p><p>“The Mandalorians should be happy that things have turned out better for them” said the rumor section editor “Although everything is still to be confirmed, the reports we have of the bounty hunter who is their new Manda'lor today, tell us about a very correct man and a strict follower of the traditions of that creed”</p><p>“That now, unites all the symbol of the clans of Mandalore, to the royal house of Alderaan and Naboo, by contracting a marriage with the Prince” said the Togruta.</p><p>“Fate, no one is going to take it out of my head that it was fate” commented Kris.</p><p>“Destiny or not, dear followers, our explosive report has reached its final point” observed Pilkm, turning to the camera “We leave you, thanking our colleagues for their presence and inviting you to make yourself heard in our terminals, as Kris said. We are Interstellar, your galactic news agency”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She leaned her elbows on the table and laughed.</p><p>Could it be that her life would never stop being a roller coaster?</p><p>“When is this recording going to air?”</p><p>“It's coming out right now, my dear. The editor-in-chief is a friend, but not enough to stop a bomb of this kind”</p><p>“I understand” she said sighing as she took her communicator out of one of her pockets to send a message to her husband “it is the news of the century, after the defeat of the Empire”</p><p>“Even more than it” said Kartaro “Common people, with the fall of the Empire, felt hope, but also uncertainty and fear. This adventure of your brother comes to fill the hearts of many with just happiness in very difficult times. It has all the accessories for the common people to rave about it: an abused child, a desperate and poor father, who acquires a throne by sheer luck and a Prince who appears to rescue this knight in danger and who achieves the hand of his rescuer, despite not to have this any material goods to his name”</p><p>“For me, on the other hand, it will be a headache” she said denying.</p><p>“Maybe yes, maybe not” observed the exila “If the public reacts, as I think they will react, your influence in the Senate will greatly exceed any tantrum that Bo-Katan Kryze and her followers may create. The only thing you need...”</p><p>“Is it giving helping a hand to my new brother-in-law?” she commented laughing when she understood where the man was going.</p><p>“Exactly” he replied “and I recommend you go out and speak soon, the crest of the wave in this news…”</p><p>“It does not last long and you can drown if you don’t conquer it”</p><p>She recognized by showing him the communicator in which she had not stopped typing.</p><p>On the screen you could see the wall of the news agency terminal, where, from her official account, she had uploaded the image of his new nephew sent by Luke, smelling flowers, visibly happy, with a caption that read: “The Royal House, welcome its new members, sharing with you the happiness of my brother, my new brother-in-law and nephew. We request, of course, due respect for their privacy, in these recent times of their union, which, due to the circumstances that are of public knowledge, still needs to be celebrated, but we leave the possibility open to anyone who wants to extend their congratulations, that can send their message to our terminal as well. They will be correctly transmitted. By this same means, we thank the Interstellar Agency, for touching with such delicacy and joy, the news. I remain at your disposal for any statement or interview you require. Princess Leia Organa, Senator"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_Chewie!</p><p>Han yelled at the end of the interview.</p><p>He had received a message from Leia and had stepped out from under one of the Millennium Falcon's ailerons to tune in to the note.</p><p>To say that his jaw had reached the floor was an understatement.</p><p>If you add that your own son had made unfiltered statements to a media outlet, the surprise was even greater.</p><p>His co-pilot then appeared, with the little king of Rome in his arms.</p><p>“We have no time to lose” he said to the Wookiee “The Falcon has to be ready to go when Leia says so”</p><p>The hairy second in command looked at him strangely and growled his strangeness.</p><p>“Don't say anything to me. This is Luke's problem, not mine. I did nothing”</p><p>“Is it because the uncle got married, dad?”</p><p>Ben asked and he had to laugh when he saw Chewbacca's face.</p><p>“Yes!” he said to his son lifting him from the other's arms “Your uncle is in so much trouble, maybe more than us for letting you answer that call”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh God, tell me that someone is watching this”</p><p>Exclaimed one of the rumor writers, watching his communicator, after which, several of his companions approached to observe what he indicated.</p><p>“Someone call the woman and arrange an interview, but yesterday” Berdo exclaimed, while his staff was melted by the message of the Princess and the photo of the little boy smelling flowers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Very good Mando!”</p><p>The Mos Pelgo drinkers exclaimed, after watching the video in the bar, while their Marshall burst out laughing.</p><p>The secret had been very short-lived for the lovebirds.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Stop laughing! It's not funny! Now he's going to kill us for real!”</p><p>Fennec exclaimed, also laughing a bit as the newscast ended.</p><p>Trym was one of her ex-lovers and she had sent her the video, confident that her criminal vision will not lead her to those places, but, unfortunately, the romantic history had won over politics.</p><p>And now, both she, and the new crime leader of Tatooine, were going to have, for their indiscretion, a target tattooed on their behinds.</p><p>“Imagine Bo-Katan's face!” Boba exclaimed, laughing nonstop “It's ... it's too good!”</p><p>He was right, she thought, finally accompanying his laughter, the woman's face was going to be worthy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can not stop. I swear I can't stop laughing at this.<br/>Leave your comments, dear readers!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Married Life - Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"He raised an eyebrow. No sir, he was clean. That was going to be his job"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I have a problem: I KNOW. Namely: you should not enter on tumblr and get inspired by...gifs on Din's legs on his fight with Moff Gideon. That triggers my mind in to the question: What if Luke gets to the ship a little bit earlier XDDD!!<br/>Warning: this is not going to update at the rate of "A friendly ghost", since that have to be finished first, but I have a couple of chapters, so, is not going to be so slow neither.<br/>Thanks for the inspiration to @doodle-list and @palprotein on Tumblr.<br/>And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).<br/>Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the Toydarian left the house, he stood still in the kitchen for almost ten minutes.</p><p>His mind was still trying to understand what was happening, and, he had to assume, after those moments, that, probably, for a long time, he could not do it.</p><p>He just had to accept what happened and, as in every damn occasion in which his existence took a 180 degree turn, adapt.</p><p>There was a threat on them.</p><p>A threat in the form of a new criminal leader who was not going to miss the wonderful opportunity to take advantage of his momentum, to exterminate his enemies, old and new.</p><p>The best thing was, take advantage of the distraction of the ascension to the trone, as Pritt had said, and go far enough that the guy would have a hard time recognizing his new husband's face.</p><p>He removed his helmet and vambraces, leaving the spear beside them.</p><p>The first order of things was to organize food, clothing and implements. Everything that had been removed had to be put in its correct container and put back on the speeder, quickly. The food they had, had to be packaged, in order to provide sustenance on the trip. The water had to be preserved in a similar way. The speeder had to be checked before leaving.</p><p>And, for all that, he needed help.</p><p>So, he went downstairs and opened the door to the Jedi's room.</p><p>“R2?” he asked and the droid left his charging station to go to meet him, making sounds of surprise at seeing him alone in the place “We need to go. Pritt came. He says that your Master is been look for an enemy, who now runs one of the most important criminal syndicates on the planet. Someone who survived a sarlacc pit. Do you know who he's talking about?”</p><p>The little droid began to move rapidly from one side to the other.</p><p>The Toydarian was right.</p><p>They knew him.</p><p>“I need help” he said putting a hand on one of his extremes “Luke and Grogu are training and will be back soon. We have to leave everything ready to go. Can you check the speeder and verify that it is ready to go?”</p><p>The little droid made a nodding sound and then looked around the room again.</p><p>“I will pack Luke's things. Don't worry” he assured it “I also have to pack mine and Grogu's”</p><p>The robotic friend of his husband, doubted a few seconds, but then it went to the entrance, to go take care of what he had asked.</p><p>In his case, he did what he had promised. He quickly scanned the room and identified the Jedi's belongings. Just a few changes of clothes, his high boots, his extra cape, a couple of books, and some personal hygiene items that he folded, stacked, and brought upstairs.</p><p>There, he expeditiously collected his son's and his things, using almost all the bags they had come in, in order to store the Jedi's as well. Their cleaning and hygiene items went to another, while the last one was occupied by the clothes that they had not yet been able to wash. He only left out a change of clothes for the little one and his new father and the items they would need before cleaning up.</p><p>He didn't need it.</p><p>He had bathed when he woke up, since he planned to stay in the house and not train like the other two.</p><p>He had barely finished doing this when the droid appeared.</p><p>“Is everything ready?”</p><p>He asked and the little device screeched confirmation.</p><p>“Is there something else that we should take into account about the house? Something that needs to be turned off, left timed, or something else? Is there a security system that we should erase?”</p><p>He almost laughed when he heard the daring apparatus, practically, grumbling as if to say: <em>for what do you take me? For a useless machine?</em></p><p>“I did not mean to offend you” he clarified “I do not know how this place is ordered”</p><p>The droid ignored him and went to the bags, to release one of its extensions that allowed him to hold objects and leave with them, presumably to the speeder.</p><p>He shrugged and refocused on the following: food and water. He had thought of a fairly light meal for that night and, the only thing that varied it was, adding dry elements, to be able to extend it. At Mos Pelgo, he would take care of organizing something more elaborate, but when he finished storing the food in a series of containers, he knew it was the right choice. The town was two days away, if they made long stops. With fewer ones, they would cover the road in a day and a half. The water was not a problem either. The house had three easy-to-fill and convenient tanks to place on the speeder.</p><p>By the time he finished filling them, the droid had moved almost everything he had organized and he accompanied him on his last trip, with his spear, in order to make sure that everything was tied properly and to be able to place it among what had to be transported.</p><p>“Stay here” he said to the R2 unit “Keep everything organized. As soon as they arrive, I'll make them bathe and we're off”</p><p>The droid turned and walked to the end of the speeder, where the chamber that accommodated it was.</p><p>For his part, he returned to the first floor, to find that, just at that moment, Luke and Grogu were entering through the door.</p><p>“Din! You want to know something wonderful? Grogu was able to levitate two huge stones for almost ten minutes without getting tired!”</p><p>He smiled when he saw the image, they both offered.</p><p>With their respective ponchos and hats.</p><p>Covered in dust.</p><p>With his ad’ika with a little flower in his hands.</p><p>And Luke with his cheeks stained, where his son's little hands had evidently rested, probably after drinking water.</p><p>He closed his eyes and gave himself permission to inhale and exhale before opening them again, to go to meet him.</p><p>Putting aside all the doubts and explanations he had planned to ask of him, he deserved this, though, he deserved.</p><p>“Is that for me?” he asked his son who gave him the flower, located as he was in the arms of his teacher and laugh when he brought his forehead to his, after removing the little hat “Thank you, ad’ika. It is very pretty”</p><p>“I told you he was going to like it” Luke said to the boy next to him.</p><p>He saw again, at that moment the Jedi.</p><p>The boy had his own hat fitted over his messy blond hair, his face blemished, but the clearest blue eyes he knew and the widest smile that could be seen.</p><p>And he had chosen him, out of a whole universe of people with much better position and past.</p><p>He did not hesitate, then, to gather his son's hat with that of the Jedi in one of his hands, to repeat the action he had carried out with the boy, with him.</p><p>Gently hold the nape of his neck and bring his forehead to his.</p><p>“For the Mandalorians” he confessed softly “this is our way of kissing. For now, it is, what I can give you, cyar’ika”</p><p>The boy's eyes widened and he tried to speak, but he was speechless.</p><p>He denied separating. The fool had expected another reaction.</p><p>He could understand it.</p><p>He also had a misunderstood faith. Many times, labeled deranged and typical of fanatics. Even by who should consider them brothers.</p><p>He, as one of the last Jedi, son of a father with such a bad reputation on his back, should not go through different considerations. His faith and beliefs should also be classified as fanatical.</p><p>“I” finally he said blushing “no... if it's all you can give me... in all my life... I'll be happy Din. I... I wasn't expecting anything, you know?”</p><p>He didn't expect anything?</p><p>From his husband?</p><p>Was he insane?</p><p>Who offers so much to expect nothing?</p><p>He had an internal urge to growl.</p><p>Peli had been so right.</p><p>Even the Toydarian had.</p><p>Luke Skywalker was irreproducible.</p><p>“Well, you should” he said caressing his cheek “but, I'm afraid that will be a topic of conversation for later. Pritt came”</p><p>“What?” asked this astonished “What for? He was only supposed to send a signal”</p><p>“The Hutt throne fell and the criminal leadership of all Tatooine is in the hands of an enemy of yours. Someone who, according to his words, you thought was eaten in a sarlacc pit”</p><p>Immediately, the figure of the Jedi transformed from that kind and happy boy with a wide smile, to that of the implacable warrior who was on the ship and destroyed, without too much effort, a squad of black droids, after getting rid of their boss.</p><p>"Well, it won't last long on the throne" he commented with ice in his voice "Did Pritt tell you where he is?"</p><p>“No Jedi. You're not going to look for it”</p><p>“I will not allow him to threaten you”</p><p>“I know. But I don't need the guy's head”</p><p>“But Din...”</p><p>“Don’t. I am going to exercise my right as a family to stop you. You are not going to leave Grogu and me alone to go and expose yourself to an unnecessary fight, risking your life and training of our ad’ika. Pritt has arranged for us to be received in Mos Pelgo and we are going to go, immediately, the three of us, there, to hide, far away and in a quiet  and safe place. And I don't want you arguing with me on this, Luke”</p><p>The Jedi pursed his lips and exhaled in frustration.</p><p>He could understand that too.</p><p>But there was no remedy.</p><p>He would have to endure the urge to hit criminals with lightsabers blows.</p><p>“Fine. I'm going to sort things out”</p><p>“They are already organized. With R2 we have everything ready. Your things included”</p><p>Luke closed his eyes and took a breath.</p><p>“Excuse me is...”</p><p>“The habit of being alone. I know” he said crossing his arms “You will get used to the new situation. But now, I need you and Grogu to take a quick bath, because you're not going to travel like this”</p><p>The boy held out his son and told him.</p><p>“I will hurry and then you can bathe him calmly”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. No sir, he was clean. That was going to be his job.</p><p>“Grogu needs a bath. You are going to bathe. Do it together”</p><p>He said placing him back in his arms.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>He laughs low.</p><p>“Luke. Grogu is also your ad’ika. He will not have a problem with you bathing him. Go. At the door you have a bag of dirty clothes and on the bed the clothes changes of both. Leave the ones used in the bag and, as soon as you are changed, I'll wait for you in the speeder"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, our main obliviousblonde is still lost in translation, as always XDDDD !!!!!<br/>When will he realize what is happening?<br/>I take bets dear readers! XDDDD !!!!<br/>Leave your comments and suggestions!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Married Life - Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“It seems that, today, we go from emotion to emotion”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I have a problem: I KNOW. Namely: you should not enter on tumblr and get inspired by...gifs on Din's legs on his fight with Moff Gideon. That triggers my mind in to the question: What if Luke gets to the ship a little bit earlier XDDD!!<br/>Warning: this is not going to update at the rate of "A friendly ghost", since that have to be finished first, but I have a couple of chapters, so, is not going to be so slow neither.<br/>Thanks for the inspiration to @doodle-list and @palprotein on Tumblr.<br/>And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).<br/>Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It seems that, today, we go from emotion to emotion”</p><p>He told the little boy as he entered the bathroom and closed the door, leaning his weight on it.</p><p>He closed his eyes, smiling.</p><p>He shouldn’t.</p><p>They had to run.</p><p>He should be methodical and fast.</p><p>But could anyone blame him?</p><p>Din had told him that was how his people kissed.</p><p>Which was what, for now, he could give him.</p><p>His own twelve-year-old boy, the same kind of reaction that had criticized his sister, had exploded into happy screams when he had done that.</p><p>“Normal for Grogu”</p><p>The boy said bringing him back to reality, of his dreams with his father.</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>He asked, putting him on the sink, to take off his clothes.</p><p>“Grogu always run. Pirates first. Others later. Empire with Buir. Villain with Master. Normal”</p><p>He put his hands to his face in denial.</p><p>It shouldn't be normal.</p><p>Not for such a small child, according to the years his species could live.</p><p>“I promise you” he said with a sigh, lowering his hands “that we will not have to run any more in a while. And I'm very sorry that I dragged you into this problem”</p><p>“Grogu not angry. Grogu happy”</p><p>The boy explained smiling.</p><p>“Oh, yes? And why?”</p><p>He asked amused as he started to take off his own clothes.</p><p>“Grogu has Buir. And, Buir, say Jedi also Buir, now”</p><p>If someone had been watching him, in those precise moments, would have questioned any type of training he had gone through. Because when he heard the little boy say that, he stumbled, taking off his pants, almost falling headlong into the shower.</p><p>“What?! What are you talking about Grogu?”</p><p>He questioned, finishing taking off the garment to throw it along with the other clothes of both in the bag and lift him with his hands to bring him closer to his eyes.</p><p>“Buir say Grogu ad’ika of Jedi” explained the boy “Buir say Jedi dad, now”</p><p>Oh, my God.</p><p>Oh, my God.</p><p>Oh, my God.</p><p>It was true.</p><p>Din, had said it.</p><p>
  <em>"You are not going to leave Grogu and me alone to go and expose yourself to an unnecessary fight, risking your life and the training of our ad’ika"</em>
</p><p>That was why he had let him bathe him.</p><p>He had practically ordered it, as if it were his responsibility.</p><p>As if it were a nice slap on the wrist, to a husband, who did not catch that, his partner, had organized everything and he comes and give him an extra task to perform.</p><p>“I don’t... I don't know what to say “ he commented to the little boy.</p><p>“Say nothing. Grogu happy. Buir happy. Everything fine. Jedi happy ?”</p><p>Uh… how did he explain it?</p><p>Jedi was surprised.</p><p>It had nothing to do with joy.</p><p>He thought putting them in the shower to turn on the water.</p><p>Din had gone from pushing him away a lot, thanks to his own mistakes, he admitted, to making a commitment like that, which, his poor heart and brain hadn't had time to take in.</p><p>Grogu flapped his ears, under the water and he laughed heartily. The boy was adorable. And... it turns out that now both he and his dad wanted him to be his other father.</p><p>He took a breath and hugged him tightly.</p><p>“Jedi very happy” he finally answered “ad'ika? Is it well said?”</p><p>The boy rubbed his face against his chest nodding.</p><p>Dad.</p><p>He was a Dad.</p><p>From an adorable little boy, with the same abilities than him, who resembled a Master whom he had greatly respected.</p><p>He was no longer alone in the universe.</p><p>He no longer had to think that his days would be filled with silence.</p><p>There were going to be little steps wherever he was, behind him, accompanied by a somewhat shrill voice that was going to call him Buir and was going to ask each and every one of the questions that children asked their parents.</p><p>He was going to be able to get together with his sister so that his nephew and son could play.</p><p>He was going to be able to tell Han and Chewie, no, they couldn't give him that much candy, but they could take him for a ride in the Falcon.</p><p>He was going to be able to teach him how to handle his X-Wing.</p><p>When he was quite a bit bigger. Obviously. Because for a decade at least he was going to stay as far as possible from all dangers. Thank you very much.</p><p>“Your aunt is going to be very astonished and happy” he said washing him “She wanted a nephew”</p><p>“Aunt?” asked Grogu.</p><p>“My sister Leia. She is your aunt”</p><p>“Buir has a word aunt”</p><p>“Which one?” he questioned taking him out of the shower to surround him, as he had seen his father do the first night, with a towel.</p><p>“Ba...” answered the boy thinking “Ba'vodu. Uncle or aunt. Buir says that. Ad'ika Grogu. Buir Jedi. Ba'buir dad of Jedi. Ba'vodu...”</p><p>“Leia and her husband, Han”</p><p>The little boy nodded and it was his turn to get into the shower.</p><p>"You also have a cousin" he said, washing himself "his name is Ben"</p><p>The one who was going to be through the roof to meet Grogu.</p><p>Ben was a calm and happy boy. His father and mother loved and pampered him. But he knew that he was different from other children and it made him doubt himself.</p><p>Especially when his mother kept refusing to train him as a Jedi.</p><p>“He is very similar to you” he continues to tell him as he finished bathing and dried off “he is small and has skills”</p><p>“Ben Jedi?”</p><p>“No” he said lifting him in his arms and grabbing the bag with the other hand “His mother doesn't want to”</p><p>“Ba'vodu not Jedi?”</p><p>“She could, but no. Leia doesn't want to be a Jedi”</p><p>“Ba'vodu Han?” asked Grogu as he leaned him on the bed and began to put his little clothes on him.</p><p>“Your Uncle Han is a pilot. He is not Jedi”</p><p>“Large ship?”</p><p>He laughed, remembering the ramshackle ship that his brother-in-law refused to leave.</p><p>“And old. But one of the best and most faithful” he asserted, remembering his words “The Millennium Falcon”</p><p>“Buir pilot. Ship home. Empire blow”</p><p>He sighs.</p><p>Din had said it with Peli.</p><p>He had lost his Razor Crest.</p><p>“Don't tell him, but when I find out your father's birthday, I'll give him a Razor. A new one. So that he can fly it as long as he wants”</p><p>“What is birthday?”</p><p>He almost fell over again when he heard him ask that. How could it be that he didn't know what was a birthday?</p><p>“Grogu, do you know when you were born?”</p><p>“Do not. Master Yoda say not matter. Import temple arrival”</p><p>Of course.</p><p>His previous life stopped mattering only the one that unfolded once he reached the temple. And probably, in Yoda's defense, he didn't know when exactly Grogu was born. He did not miss that of: <em>"from the earth you were born, without mom or dad".</em> Which was the Master's version of: <em>"I have no idea where or when you are coming, but you are here".</em> So, it was a nice way to put that date, like his birthday.</p><p>But, with them, it wasn't going to work.</p><p>“Uhmmm, what do you think, if with your dad, we all choose a birthday date and celebrate it?” the boy smiled already dressed and nodded “Now, I have to change quickly, because we have already taken a long time and, speaking of your Buir, he is going to scold me”</p><p>“Buir not scold Jedi. Buir say Jedi name. Buir show Jedi face. Buir choose Jedi for Buir Grogu. Like he choose Grogu for ad’ika”</p><p>He held his breath for a second when the little boy made those remarks.</p><p>Because, once again, he was right.</p><p>His Buir never scolded him, never get mad at him. Since, he observed, had left behind the notion that he wanted to charge him for his services, he had a whole series of attitudes, which did not conform to those of a father of a simple student.</p><p>Din didn't say his name, his friends called him Mando.</p><p>Grogu had told him in the X-Wing that his father had not told him his name until he had entrusted it to him. Although it had been a very prior event, it could be considered as, the first show of confidence towards him.</p><p>Din did not show his face.</p><p>None of the Mandalorians he knew did.</p><p>The face was obviously reserved for people very, very close.</p><p><em>"Luke. Grogu is also your ad’ika”</em> he had said <em>“You are not going to leave Grogu and me alone”</em></p><p>“Ad’ika, it's son” he reasoned, dropping the boots he had in one hand “Din... Din is not talking to a teacher... he is...”</p><p>Din treated him as if he were his husband.</p><p>That was why he had told him that, for now, it was the only thing he could give him.</p><p>Because he had made a decision since he will speak to Peli.</p><p>When the woman asked him: <em>“That if the Jedi does not seek... you know, but a formal relationship, seriously, what would you do?”</em></p><p>He had told her that they both had to respect their faith. Which, they had fulfilled.</p><p>Take care of your family and your clan. He had organized their residence, protection and food. He hadn't done it to collect anything by it, okay, but Din might as well have seen it as a sign of formal courtship. Damn, he had told him that he had told his only sister about him, that they lived together, with a child to educate and that she wanted to meet him.</p><p>Raising children in Mandalorian faith and ideas. He had insisted that Grogu listen to his father and had translated for him, the boy's answers and his questions.</p><p>Personal defense, it was an item that was not necessary or discussed. He could defend himself. He was not a hindrance.</p><p>He had searched for his language. Using properly the words that he will teach him.</p><p>Except for the armor and the leader, to which neither of them had access, it could well be said that he had fulfilled everything he had asked.</p><p>Much faster and more eclectic than he had imagined.</p><p>Almost delusional.</p><p>But it seemed that he had been taking steps, that Din had though that meant something very different from what they meant to him.</p><p>And Din had chosen.</p><p>How he had chosen Grogu.</p><p>Pritt had clearly sped up the times with Fett's threat.</p><p>Therefore, Din, could only give him, for now, soft expressions of affection.</p><p>Because he still hadn't been able to get over his past and he didn't blame him.</p><p>Which meant, he wasn't just the boy's dad.</p><p>He was… his father's new husband.</p><p>From what Leia had sent, in the Mando’a book, it was said that the Mandalorian ceremonies were quite simple and straightforward. The festivities, while preferable, might or might not follow. In fact, it explained that ceremonies such as marriage or adoption only required the acceptance of who participated, a few words in between and little else.</p><p>Because Mandalore lived from war to war and his men and women had never been sure that tomorrow would not bring inconvenience.</p><p>Because tomorrow you could not exist.</p><p>Then he quickly put on his boots, adjusted his clothes, hung his lightsaber from his waist and taking Grogu in one arm and the bag in the other, he maneuvered with the digital version of the book that his sister had sent him over the intercom, until he found the simple lines he had read in the traditions part.</p><p>He would surely say them wrong.</p><p>He would surely mispronounce them.</p><p>Surely, he would be ashamed of one thing and another.</p><p>But he was not going to miss this opportunity.</p><p>The Mandalorians were right.</p><p>Tomorrow he was not sure what would happen. Tomorrow he could regret for life not accepting and doubting. Tomorrow, if he didn't do something today, Din and Grogu, could become a distant dream.</p><p>So, when leaving the hangar and finding the speeder loaded, with R2 already up, he only stop, to properly close the door. Since, afterwards, he advanced to where his now, incredibly, totally covered partner was, to, after dropping the bag with the dirty clothes to one side, grabbing the back of his neck and making him bring his forehead to his to whisper to him.</p><p>“Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde (We are one when we are together, we are one when we are apart, we will share everything and, together, we will raise warriors)”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened in amazement as he heard him pronounce the traditional vows of his own, then let out a sigh and smile.</p><p>The Jedi hadn't taken things lightly.</p><p>He had been prepared.</p><p>As Pritt put it, he had just thought to stretch the issue a bit to make it friendlier and not scare him. To be able to wait for his sister, who was his only family. To that they were not hiding in a sandy world, but in that moon of which he will speak to his son.</p><p>And, having no idea what the merchant had brought to their doorstep, he had sealed their fate, with no net to lean on.</p><p>“Luke...”</p><p>“You don't have to say them... I'm fine like this...”</p><p>He laughs low denying.</p><p>It was not that.</p><p>He separated and took off his helmet.</p><p> </p><p>“I do not want to do it with the helmet on” he explained, stroking his son's head “It is an important tradition for mine, I want to see my husband in the eyes when I pronounce them”</p><p>The Jedi breathed in and smiled, returning his gaze, while his hands went from those green wrinkles to the cheek of his blond master, to attract him once more, putting their foreheads together.</p><p>“Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde (We are one when we are together, we are one when we are apart, we will share everything and, together, we will raise warriors), Luke Skywalker”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I LOVE HIM.<br/>I swear I love him.<br/>He is so lost and, at the same time, he hits it right so by chance, that, I feel, our beloved blond should play the lottery for his luck.<br/>A BABY CATCH THINGS FASTER THAN YOU LUKE. A BABY. XDDDDDD !!!!!!!!!!<br/>Leave your comments, dear readers!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Loyalty and cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>#TheSenateLies #DinandLeiafortheOuterRim</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I have a problem: I KNOW. Namely: you should not enter on tumblr and get inspired by...gifs on Din's legs on his fight with Moff Gideon. That triggers my mind in to the question: What if Luke gets to the ship a little bit earlier XDDD!!<br/>Warning: this is not going to update at the rate of "A friendly ghost", since that have to be finished first, but I have a couple of chapters, so, is not going to be so slow neither.<br/>Thanks for the inspiration to @doodle-list and @palprotein on Tumblr.<br/>And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).<br/>Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The photo uploaded by the Princess had exploded numerically on the terminal network.</p><p>To such an extent that no one in the Interstellar agency believed that they could adequately follow the amount of comments and uploads of their own videos and photos, which the Agency's followers had made.</p><p>Nor the consequences that these had on the internal politics of the New Republic.</p><p> </p><p>THY134: “He is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen! Who would want to hurt him? #fucktheempire #supporttheprince # newmanda’lor</p><p> </p><p>Flower89: “I have the same opinion! God, how I hate those assholes of the Empire. I live on the outer rim and we still have to deal with them. Is the New Republic going to do nothing? #uselessrangers  #theSenatehastotakecharge"</p><p> </p><p>“We are live and direct from the Senate Headquarters, where its temporary President, the representative of Huti, is giving a press conference, about the accusations that have been made in the terminal network, regarding the scarce actions of the New Republic on the outer rim” explained Pilkm “We move to Trienia, our live correspondent on the site”</p><p>The image immediately passed into a packed room, where an impeccably dressed gentleman sat at a table, flanked by a Calamari and a Wookiee.</p><p>The light from the cameras flooded the place.</p><p>“As you have said, Pilkm, the temporary President of the Senate of the New Republic, is at this moment, about to answer the questions of the citizens, who have made their concern public. But we better stop talking, to move on to the protagonists”</p><p>“Dear chroniclers, personalities present, good morning” a woman greeted you on one side of the stage “The Senate of the New Republic welcomes you. Our President will kindly answer your concerns, but we ask that you take the precaution of raising your hand properly and waiting for the floor to be given to you”</p><p>“As our spokeswoman said. Good morning” the man began “Let's start on the right and from there one by one. I ask you to remember that has been agreed only a question for media”</p><p>“Coruscant Media News” a pink haired young girl introduce herself “Huti Representative Lout, does the Senate have any statement regarding the recently certified marriage between Prince Luke Skywalker and the new manda’lor, Din Djarin?”</p><p>“Let me specify that, still, within the Senate we have not received any notification regarding the claim or recognition, of the bounty hunter known as Din Djarin, about the position of Manda'lor, but answering your question, as expressed by the sister of the Prince, the Senate joins in congratulating the new couple and their little son, may the Force give them many years of happiness”</p><p>“From Moonshine Political Magazine, President: Doesn't it seem a bit… dismissive to refer to the Prince's husband as just a bounty hunter? The Bounty Hunter Guild is a long-standing institution in the Galaxy”</p><p>“It has not been my intention to offend, referring to the gentleman by his profession, which, as you say has a long history in our worlds”</p><p>“Heart of Ander Magazine, President: What is the position of the Senate regarding the lack of protection of children in the Outer Rim?”</p><p>“The issue of the kidnapping of the couple's young son has drawn our attention, that is why I have summoned the representative of the Senate Committee on Children's Affairs, so that she can answer your questions” explained the Huti, handing over the microphone to calamari who accompanied him.</p><p> </p><p>Crisalida67: “Pure garbage. He is saying that there is a registry of boys and girls. That’s a lie. Nobody registers anything in the Outer Rim #TheSenateLies"</p><p>YYY09: “Yes! On these Outer Rim, all born and dies and no one keeps track. They can't lie like that! #TheSenateLies"</p><p>trut_670: “We have to organize ourselves on the Outer Rim. We cannot trust the New Republic. #TheSenateLies"</p><p>upoi12: “We have to do like the baby's father did. Solve us our problems #TheSenateLies"</p><p>htyg125687: "God, I would like the little boy's father to be my new ruler, as he is of the Mandalorians, the guy would split the heads of all those rats #TheSenateLies"</p><p>pot56: “Or the Princess. She's super capable and she doesn't mess around like these snakes. We should ask her and him to take care of the Outer Rim. If the Mandalorians do not want their new leader, better for us #TheSenateLies #DinandLeiafortheOuterRim"</p><p> </p><p>Kurtha, from the Vrus clan, was carefully following the debate among the followers of the Interstellar News Agency, which was taking place at the time the press conference was taking place.</p><p>Interesting. The young descendant of Kylah, Chief of the Vrus clan, thought, on the frozen world of Pion in the Outer Rim, rising to meet his father.</p><p>His clan, which had not suffered the extermination of the Empire, by reason of inhabiting, having colonized, long before, for Mandalore, the planet in question and not being this one of full resources, which will be of particular interest to the Emperor and his henchmen, had received with wide skepticism and, to some degree, with displeasure, Bo-Katan Kryze's communiqué regarding the recolonization of Mandalore.</p><p>Although, as Mandalorian warriors, they were still bound by the Resol’nare, being threatened from the outset, by those who say they want to direct them to a better future, was not the best letter of introduction.</p><p>Hence, the appearance of a contender for the throne was not at all unpleasant for them.</p><p>“Son” his father greeted him, covered from head to toe in his beskar armor covered with white insulation to survive the arid frozen plains of the place “Any news from the worlds?”</p><p>“The Senate gave a conference” he said, extending the intercom.</p><p>“I do not intend to see it” his father replied, giving it back to him, to take off the white camouflage and hang it near the heat, so that it will dry “Tell me what stupidity they said”</p><p>“They talked about the new Manda’lor”</p><p>“Interesting”</p><p>“I thought the same”</p><p>“Has the man already claimed the throne?”</p><p>“No. He hasn’t”</p><p>“Has Lady Bo-Katan said something?”</p><p>“Neither”</p><p>“Then?”</p><p>“The public of the news agencies, demands that he and the Princess, sister of his riduur, become regents of the Outer Rim, due to the inaction of the Senate”</p><p>His father froze as he removed his helmet and turned to look at him, fixing his blue eyes on his.</p><p>“You're not serious”</p><p>He said amazed.</p><p>“I am speaking very seriously” he explained, checking the intercom “The labels #TheSenateLies #DinandLeiafortheOuterRim, exploded after the representative of the Senate Children's Affairs Committee, affirmed that what happens with children in this area is recorded and that, the case of the little son of the new Manda'lor, has been, a regrettable, but expected, slip, in a very oiled system, but with human faults”</p><p>His father burst out laughing, then spat, indicating what he thought of the woman's words.</p><p>“If it were only for that, I would swear loyalty to that young man, because he defended his son when all these liars abandoned him to his fate”</p><p>“In addition” he intervened when he saw where the mood of the oldest was going “apparently the temporary President of the Senate, has some reservations against the bounty hunters, because he uses the man's profession, in a somewhat particular way”</p><p>“Let me see”</p><p>His father asked him and he accommodate the video so that he could especially observe the guy's face.</p><p>The profession of bounty hunter was a highly respected one among the Mandalorian people.</p><p>It allowed to remain a warrior, while imposing a certain type of order, without becoming strictly a slave mercenary.</p><p>You hired your services, but you were still your own owner.</p><p>Therefore, since immemorial times, usually, each clan had one bounty hunter among its ranks.</p><p>In his family, his mother had been the representative of their clan and had served the guild and her family perfectly, for many years, until an illness had taken her from their side.</p><p>His father, then, had a deep respect, for the guild and the profession, and was not going to take the expressions of the Huti very well.</p><p>"Tell the covert that there is a meeting tonight" said his father "We have a declaration of loyalty to draw up to support the new Manda’lor. The Vrus will back him up”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We are again with our colleague Trym, with whom we contacted via terminal at her current location in Nevarro. What is your opinion of today's press conference statements?”</p><p>Kris asked sitting at the intimate table in the newsroom.</p><p>If she had to answer her, they seemed like a pile of garbage, piled on top of a pile of shit, but she couldn't get to that degree of on-air sincerity or Corus was going to kill her.</p><p>She had to go for a friendlier approach.</p><p>“That they are very disappointing, Kris. I was hoping, I don't know if professionalism, but a certain degree of empathy in the statements. You've seen it, our followers from the Outer Rim exploded the terminals with the tags #TheSenateLies and #thenewrepublicdontcarethe outerrim. I feel that, far from taking advantage of the good news and echoing this new marriage to bring citizens closer together, work has been done on the opposite, on the disunity between the core and the outer rim”</p><p>“It's just what I said to Pilkm when we saw it! This is only going to drive people away!” the newscaster exclaimed “They should be ashamed!”</p><p>She bit her lip as she watched the explosion of the woman on the secondary screen, shaking her hair nonchalantly. That is why she was the protagonist of the newscast for years, people loved her and she used that power without problems.</p><p>She denied sighing as if supporting her words.</p><p>“You and I understand this perfectly, Kris. We have mothers and sisters”</p><p>“Don't remind me, my mom called me crying when she saw the video from the other time. We live in tough times with the Empire. She was totally touched with what had happened to the little boy. But she was also very happy that he finally had parents and could be happy”</p><p>“On that I have news for you” she said smiling.</p><p>“Oh, tell me”</p><p>“As you know, I am in Nevarro, a picturesque commercial port in the Outer Rim, recently freed from the imperial influence and, in this place, we have been able to make a series of interviews to friends of the boy's Mandalorian father, and, nothing more, nothing less, than his schoolmates”</p><p>“Let's share them then!”</p><p>She laughed and pressed the button that played the interview segment for all the Agency's followers.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“We are together with the Mayor of Nevarro, Mr. Greef Karga” she told the camera while a very well-dressed gentleman greeted it “What can you tell us about the gentleman known as Din Djarin”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“First, miss, allow me to greet your audience and tell you that, we knew him as Mando, since, most of the Mandalorians...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do not share their name” finished by the gentleman smiling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Exactly. They prefer to keep their mystery and one cannot argue with them”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She laughed with complicity when she saw how the Mayor winked at her. It was true, the Prince's husband had quickly risen in the preferences of their followers, precisely because no one knew his face or his body outside of the armor and that mysterious aura of the Mandalorians, devastated hearts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“In any case” continued the man “Mando has helped us twice, ridding our people of the unpleasant imperial presence, first, responding to our call to get rid of Moff Gideon and then, to eliminate the last secret base of the Empire in our land”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He alone?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, we had the pleasure of accompanying him with the Marshall Dune, but, without his help, Nevarro would not be a free planet today”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The screen then passed, towards a school room, where a protocol droid tried unsuccessfully to stop its students who were piling up trying to steal camera</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“In town tell me that you know the little son of the Manda’lor and the Prince” she said, laughing softly when she saw the enthusiasm of the children.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes! He came to our class!” exclaimed one of the small children.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He sits on that bench, miss!” shouted another, pointing to one of the first seats.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And? How was he as a school companion?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Funny!” several laughed “He took a package of cookies from Kutz”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That was not funny at all, those were my cookies” replied the boy, pursing his lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He asked you well, Kutz” one of the oldest little ones claimed “He spoke to you and put his little hand to you like that, asking you and you said very badly that no”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Those were my cookies!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He was smaller than you and a cookie was nothing!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He was hungry” said one of the other children who was hugging the skirt of one of the little girls, half hidden.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That” explained a young man who entered the room and who assumed was the brother of one of the children “is something we all know here, Kutz, you should remember, no one is to be denied food. The boy was on the run with his dad, I doubt that he could have had access to treats like you”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry” said the owner of the cookie package looking at the floor and she approached to caress his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don't think Kutz had bad intentions. Just remember what they just told you and, next time, share your treats with your colleagues”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The boy smiled at her and his face was captured by the camera, to go directly to the Marshall of Nevarro's office.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Marshall Dune, it's a pleasure to finally meet you”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman raised an eyebrow and exhaled in defeat. It had taken he a long time to get her in front of the camera, but she had succeeded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I... I usually don’t have meetings with the media, in my work”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can see it" she replied "Some would say that this is a good indication that you do your job well."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I could not affirm it, but I prefer it to continue like that”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I will steal little of your time then: What can you tell us about the Mandalorian of the hour and his surprising marriage?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Marshall thought and leaned back in her chair, crossing her muscular arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mando... is a good man and friend. He always put Grogu ahead. We met when he fled to his side, after having rescued him and, since then, there have been many times in which that child have been saved by him. The Prince is also a good person, as a part of the Rebellion I had the opportunity to meet him and he was always kind, he never imposed himself on us by rank and, it can be said that, due to classified facts, I would owe him, at least once, my life. Regarding their marriage, I think they should speak up first, but I can comment that, I'm not surprised. While I have never seen Mando out of his armor, because of his creed, I know he must be handsome and that crazy blonde has a soft spot for handsome and good guys to the point of indecency, like Mando. It must have been quite a romance novel episode between the two of them”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You believe so?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don't think so, I'm sure” commented laughing the Marshall “Mando lives making super heroic speeches about sacrifice and duty. He talks half the time like a character in a novel and he is a gentleman. The Prince, like any of us, must have fallen in love with that fool”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah, and you Marshall, who is also like any of us, were you not tempted?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“With Mando?” asked the woman and then start laughing “No! Wrong gender! Mando is and will continue to be a friend and no more than that!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Gold” Kris said as the screen returned to show them both “You've got gold for our followers”</p><p>“As you said, they were going to want more data, my responsibility then, was to obtain them” she answered smiling at the camera.</p><p>“And look how interesting” said the newscaster “We have a devoted father, although we already knew that, who is responsible not only for the care of his child, but for the assistance in not one, but two opportunities to a planet in need and his friends in him, and that, still has enough conscience to try to educate his little one amid all that difficult escape”</p><p>“By the way, Kris, on screen you are observing the number of deposit of credits to attend the School of Nevarro. The establishment is new, but requires major refurbishments, since it was previously a bar and the Mayor, like all the Mayors of the Outer Rim, has funding problems”</p><p>“Collaborate, then, followers and sponsors! Let's make the Nevarro School have better facilities!” Kris pointed out “And let me say, Nevarro you have adorable children, I congratulated you on them, super polite and kind. But tell us, Trym, what were the happy conflict cookies like?”</p><p>She laughed at the memory and showed her one, which she had bought specifically to show on camera.</p><p>“The famous, very famous, stellar cloud”</p><p>“Those of our faithful sponsor?” asked the astonished newscaster.</p><p>“The one and only. Kutz says that they are his favorites because of their blue cream filling and that little Grogu left class, still eating them very happy”</p><p>“If you are seeing this Karak, who for those who do not know is the owner of Star Cloud, go preparing for the son of the Prince to visit your company”</p><p>They both laughed thinking of the scandal that would cause, as the interview came to an end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As once a reader said of Leia: There is no oposition, we all want to be governed by her XDDDDDD !!!<br/>Leave your comments, dear readers!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The consequences of not planning - Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke, hadn't exactly, thought of everything</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I have a problem: I KNOW. Namely: you should not enter on tumblr and get inspired by...gifs on Din's legs on his fight with Moff Gideon. That triggers my mind in to the question: What if Luke gets to the ship a little bit earlier XDDD!!<br/>Warning: this is not going to update at the rate of "A friendly ghost", since that have to be finished first, but I have a couple of chapters, so, is not going to be so slow neither.<br/>Thanks for the inspiration to @doodle-list and @palprotein on Tumblr.<br/>And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).<br/>Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night fell over the dunes and together with Grogu they watched the stars of Tatooine.</p><p>“You know, when I was a boy like you, with my aunt we used to stay outside the house watching the sky” he told him smiling “Nights here are always warm and you can see the stars without problems”</p><p>“Luke” felt Din say “I think Grogu is asleep”</p><p>“Uh?” he questioned looking into his arms to find that the little one was actually curled up in his arms soundly asleep “I didn't even realize it” he admitted laughing low “He must have been very tired”</p><p>Din denied and sat next to them, taking one of his hands to caress the little boy's head.</p><p>“I have not been able to provide you with too many comforts. The fact that he can sleep so calm and happy has to do with a full stomach and the tranquility that you transmit to him, cyar’ika”</p><p>Oh, for heaven's sake, he couldn't blush like that, every time he called him loved, he looked like a teenager.</p><p>But sadly, it was one thing to say it and quite another for his body to recognize the memo that read: no, not blush like an idiot in front of your husband, just because he says nice things to you, more or less, one hundred percent of the time.</p><p>“I do not know if I qualify this period as tranquility Din, if they are fleeing it is because of me” he said sighing “I wish we could still be in Ben's house, with him walking around, without worrying more than about his training and in which we want to eat that night”</p><p>“I think our ad’ika prefers these times more, Luke” the Mandalorian clarified, turning his face towards the stars “If I have been able to notice something, since we said the vows last night, it is that, he has been almost on top of you every moment”</p><p>He laughs low.</p><p>It was true.</p><p>“When he told me what the word ad’ika meant, believe it or not, imagine that, always having little steps behind me telling me what he says”</p><p>“And can I know what he says?” Din asked, turning his face to see him again.</p><p>“Dad, in your language” he acknowledged lowering his eyes to see the little boy who was still resting, undaunted by what was happening around him.</p><p>“Buir, is a powerful Cyar’ika word. It is a commitment beyond the end of days”</p><p>“Cyar’ika too, Din" he said, looking up to see his visor and, through him, he hope, his eyes “Don't think I don't know. I know the meaning of the vows I made”</p><p>“Mhi solus tome” his partner whispered, taking his free hand.</p><p>“We are one when we are together” he answered, translating the Command into basic, as the book will teach him.</p><p>“mhi solus dar'tome”</p><p>“We are one when we are apart”</p><p>“mhi me'dinui”</p><p>“We will share everything”</p><p>“an mhi ba'juri verde”</p><p>“and together, we will raise warriors” he ended seeing Grogu again, an action that was imitated by Din, while he echoed his words.</p><p>“and together, we will raise warriors”</p><p>“I do not intend to let him enter a battlefield until he is of age”</p><p>His husband laughed in denial and he followed him with his own laugh.</p><p>Grogu was fifty and looked five.</p><p>By the time he comes of age, they would probably both be very old or far from this world.</p><p>A hand on Din's shoulder, pulled them out of their little moment in the night.</p><p>One of the Tusken Raiders beckoned to his husband and he had to smile, seeing how he responded with the same signs.</p><p>“They say that our tent is ready”</p><p>The Mandalorian explained getting up and he turned to see the Raider in the face.</p><p>“Thanks a lot! You are very nice!” he expressed enthusiastically “Our boy is very tired and a quiet night in a tent will do him a good job”</p><p>The member of that particular tribe turned to his husband again, gesturing something embarrassed.</p><p>“He says that they are happy to be able to provide him with rest and that it is a humble abode”</p><p>He shrugged, smiling at him again as he got up.</p><p>“The house of one is never humble, when it is offered with the heart. We are very grateful for your hospitality and I hope that one day I will be able to repay it. Vor entye” he turned to his husband to ask, as he took one of his hands in his “Is that correct? Thank you very much, right?”</p><p>“It is ... it is correct” admitted this sighing “Vor entye, Thank you”</p><p>The Raider inclined his head in assent and led them back to camp again.</p><p>The speeder was next to the tent, with R2 on top and the little bantha on one side.</p><p>He looked around him, exhaling calmly when he saw the familiar and relaxed atmosphere of the entire tribe around different fires, enjoying the tranquility of the night, as they had done until then.</p><p>The common people on Tatooine, they were very wrong about these people.</p><p>In fact, he had been quite wrong as well.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I think there are problems coming Din” he had told him when he saw the line of banthas around and the inhabitants of the dunes in front of them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why?” asked his partner turning to see him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They are Tusken Raiders, they are not trustworthy, on Tatooine, people fear them. They tend to loot homes and farms” he explained, slowing down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I do not have the same perception” said the Mandalorian “Stop and let me talk to them”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Speak? Din! That is not wise!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you trust me, cyar’ika?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It wasn't fair to play the affection card.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Less hours after they were married and without having had much opportunity to even hug him, since they had had to flee.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But he was right.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The explorer was him. Their ways were different.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So, he stopped the machine and greeted Grogu, while his husband got out of the speeder to head for the line of banthas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A few meters from it, he almost screamed. A series of rather ugly animals pounced on his mate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Doggies!” exclaimed Grogu, standing on his legs to see where his father was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Doggies?!” he exclaimed, in turn, surprised, when he saw that, indeed, the not very attractive animals were jumping and moving their back parts to Din, as if they were very happy to see him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He put his hands to his face as the Raiders stepped forward and saluted the Mandalorian.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had offended his friends.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For not thinking about what he was saying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had offended his husband and people who, like him, were obviously a misunderstood group.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Tuskens moved comfortably around the man in armor, speaking in signs, which he responded to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He exhaled resignedly. He couldn't stay mourning. He was going to make mistakes. The important thing was to fix them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He got off the speeder and took off his cape and saber, leaving them in the apparatus, while holding Grogu to place him on one side, leaning on his waist, as he had seen Leia do with Ben, always, heading to where the entourage was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Doggies!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grogu exclaimed again, amused as he extended his hands to the dogs that were running, to get to his side and also jump and wag their tails. He laughs entertained, assuming that the smell of his partner was on their clothes and that the animals could perceive that they were not a threat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He brought Grogu close to the head of one of them to give him a couple of pats, since, despite their friendly attitude, he still did not trust those jaws too much.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The Raiders, they say they are guarding Mos Pelgo border” Din explained, approaching.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why? Is there any danger?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He asked surprised.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hoped it wasn't.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Returning for his X-Wing to Mos Eisley was not an option right now and Ben's house, if he trusted what he knew about Boba Fett, had already been the subject of a raid. He breathed in trying not to think about the many memories that would have been left with the destruction of that place. Not that he wouldn't consider Din and Gorgu worth it, but it hurt anyway.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That's just what I was trying to find out, but, the Chief of the Raiders wants to say hi”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His husband clarified, pointing to one of the members of the group, taller than the others, located between four Raiders, at the foot of the largest and most massive of the Banthas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He closed his eyes and breathed in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Time to put the Solo charm to work.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Skill that he had learned with his brother-in-law and that, always, was useful to him, when, it was evident that the inhabitants of the dunes, did not want to speak with Luke, but with the Prince and the Jedi Knight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He hated having to act and play that role, but there was no other way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They had to find out what was happening and if it was dangerous to continue to Mos Pelgo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Take us, then”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He told his partner, to follow him until he reached the man.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He bowed his head in greeting, more, when he was about to open his mouth, the Chief of the Raiders began to gesticulate and his husband to translate what he said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The Chief says that it is good to meet you and that his tribe is very happy too”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank him on my behalf and tell him that I think the same” he asked his partner gently.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The Chief says that… he received the news of our marriage with great joy and wishes us many years of happiness”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He turned immediately to see Din, who was clearing his throat, obviously somewhat embarrassed, and it was his turn to reciprocate with a very powerful blush.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Had he told them?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What stupidity was he asking, it was obvious that he had told them, but why?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I ...” Din breathed out “I helped Mos Pelgo and the Raiders some time ago with a krayt dragon and they have the crazy idea that they owe me something and, well, since then, they consider me...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wait” he said stopping him with one hand “You helped them with what?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“With a krayt dragon” the Mandalorian replied with a shrug “It was threatening the town and the Raiders, so I helped them organize and kill it”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He opened his mouth in amazement and closed it again to direct his gaze from Din to the Raiders.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They were holding on to laughter. Obviously entertained with the shame of his partner and, surely, if he read the situation correctly, waiting, the question that, obviously, he was going to ask him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Did you face a krayt dragon?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Big!” exclaimed Grogu and that led him to fix his eyes even more on his Mandalorian partner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“With Grogu?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I had no one to take care of him and he was far from the place in which the fight took place” Din began to explain, when the boy spoke again, extending his little hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Buir let swallow him and boom”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“WHAT?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At that moment, all the composure of the Raiders was lost and they started laughing.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Eh...” he say beginning to blush when he saw that the tent was designed to share in every way “What do you think if you and Grogu go to bed and I go to find a blanket at the speeder?” he expressed extending the child.</p><p>“Are those not enough?”</p><p>Din asked surprised and he bit his lip.</p><p>He had not thought of it.</p><p>He had not anticipated what might happen.</p><p>His impulsiveness had played a trick on him.</p><p>Because his partner could not understand why he was setting that limit and could not explain himself if he was not truly sincere with him.</p><p>They were supposed to be married.</p><p>"I..." he breathed in and out, gathering courage “I'm not going to share a bed with you yet, Din. I cannot, you see... accidentally, I overheard a conversation before we left Mos Eisley, that you had with Peli and... I'm not like that... no. Never. You have no obligation to me. When I tell you that I'll just be fine like this, I'm serious”</p><p>Din put a hand to his forehead and exhaled as well.</p><p>He had probably ruined everything, but it didn't feel right to continue without being honest with him and avoiding something that, he knew, would be deeply uncomfortable for both of them, right now.</p><p>“That was a private conversation, Luke”</p><p>“I know”</p><p>“You should have let us know that you heard”</p><p>He swallowed hard and shook his head.</p><p>“It is not an excuse, but, no Din, I... I could not. It's not… easy to hear that you think that of me. I did not know how to react. I’m sorry”</p><p>When there was no reply, he turned to go find the blanket he had said to the speeder. Although, to be honest, he would rather find instead of it, a hole to the center of the planet, in which to fall.</p><p>“Did you talk with someone about it?” he felt that he asked when leaving.</p><p>“Leia”</p><p>He confessed with a sigh and, hearing no more words from him, left the tent and hit his own forehead.</p><p>Surely, he could have kept his mouth shut.</p><p>Surely.</p><p>But whatever the consequences, he was in no condition to spend the night in the same tent and in the same bed as Din, without explaining that he knew why he could not offer him more, nor exposing him to force himself to give him more.</p><p>“Although now, if he speaks to me again in a few years or sometime in his life, I will have to consider me immensely lucky”</p><p>He told himself hugging the blanket and resisting the urge to hit the speeder with his head.</p><p>As he said, he kept screwing up.</p><p>He had been blinded with joy and had forgotten that he could not ignore what he had heard and, in his impulsiveness, he had married someone who had not had all the cards on the table, unlike him.</p><p>He swallowed again.</p><p>He didn't know what the Mandalorian policies were, regarding divorces, but he would probably wake up facing one.</p><p>Marvelous.</p><p>Not only was Leia going to kill him.</p><p>His student was going to do it too.</p><p>Because he was not fooling himself. If he stopped being Din’s partner, Grogu, would not choose him to remain as teacher and father.</p><p>He wiped the tears from his eyes with one hand.</p><p>He had been so excited.</p><p>He was an idiot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And... It was going to happen, we all knew it.<br/>I would tell you not to despair that it will not end badly, readers, but I know you, you will despair anyway.<br/>So, leave your comments, trying not to kill the author XDDDDD !!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The consequences of not planning - Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A decision had to be made</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I have a problem: I KNOW. Namely: you should not enter on tumblr and get inspired by...gifs on Din's legs on his fight with Moff Gideon. That triggers my mind in to the question: What if Luke gets to the ship a little bit earlier XDDD!!<br/>Warning: this is not going to update at the rate of "A friendly ghost", since that have to be finished first, but I have a couple of chapters, so, is not going to be so slow neither.<br/>Thanks for the inspiration to @doodle-list and @palprotein on Tumblr.<br/>And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).<br/>Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He saw him leave the tent and, almost automatically, laid the boy down between the blankets and took off his helmet to sit on them, denying sadly.</p><p>His past would never stop harassing him and cost him every moment.</p><p>It seemed that it had not been enough with what he had had to go through, now, it disturbed, one of the two good things that had happened to him in many years.</p><p>Because Luke and Grogu were that to him.</p><p>Gifts of life.</p><p>One who had chosen him to be a father, filling his days, usually lonely and isolated, with happiness and smiles.</p><p>And the other who, despite his sudden appearance, had found his way to his heart with an immense and overwhelming force.</p><p>His ad’ika.</p><p>His riduur.</p><p>His son.</p><p>His husband.</p><p>He scratched his head, thinking of that talk he had had with the mechanic at Mos Eisley, where he had told her that dark part of his story and tried to imagine what he would have done if he had been in Luke's place.</p><p>The Jedi had returned from his going to market, he recalled, with a toy for his son and a grin from ear to ear. After what the Toydarian had told him, it was the talk in which he called him husband. Probably, with his personality, he would have returned happy and excited to have been able to speak, even with someone who was not entirely the best, but reliable, about a circumstance that obviously brought him joy.</p><p>What would he have done if he had been arriving, under the same conditions and had heard the same story from Luke? Would he have made his presence known? Would he have asked for explanations? What could one say in such a situation?</p><p>As he had said, did not excuse him, but, after those days together, learning what his visions of himself and life were, he could understand what the Jedi had felt, listening to him.</p><p>His father had been a galactic genocide.</p><p>That the person whom he had chosen as a husband would think that he could demand that type of exchange currency, surely, it had sounded like what he had asserted that all people think. That he thought him capable of being and asking for the worst.</p><p>He exhaled thinking of himself.</p><p>His doubts were justified at the time. He had been too outspoken and superior in his claims. Assuming the role that he had to assume: that of a leader of an almost extinct Order, full of power and connections. Being, by comparison, who he was, an exiled member, of a faith labeled sectarian, expelled from his guild, without any property or in his name and with a child in tow, who was chased by half the galaxy, the presence of the Jedi had been suffocating.</p><p>He had felt like in front of a dead end, into which he had to enter, with no other chance than to drown in it, because, by his creed and by his own convictions, he would not abandon his son to his fears, but would guarantee, at any cost, his education and possibilities.</p><p>He had probably struck to the Jedi, as a taciturn and odd person. The one who, closing the doors of his X-Wing, had abandoned his mask, as he also did with his brothers and sisters in the covert, to show himself as he was. After all, with his action, he had made a very important commitment.</p><p>Had he communicated with his sister back then?</p><p>Because he remembered that, while he was talking with his son, after the Gai bal manda, Luke had remained in the front seat, supposedly taking advantage of it to sleep, but, perfectly, in his place, he had been able to hear a series of sounds that, after using the the Toydarian's intercom, sounded suspiciously similar to the ones he'll hear that time.</p><p>He growled thinking how excited he must have been to text his sister half a galaxy away. Especially after he have witnessed the adoption and the excitement of the child.</p><p>Grogu was capable of conquering anyone, at first glance, without too much effort.</p><p>He had gotten him to come rescue them, from across the galaxy, worrying him enough to use his brother-in-law, who was a General and a renowned smuggler, to violate who knows how many restrictions and laws, to find them.</p><p>To discover that he was not alone, so the opportunity to teach, which was very important to continue his faith, was joined to that of no longer being alone, almost making sure with his attitudes on the ships, that his new partner seemed to be a good person, who would not judge him for his extreme faith and who even, was neither terrified by his origin, nor dazed by his fame, must have felt good.</p><p>Very good.</p><p>And then he would arrive and inadvertently find out that that person, in whom he was beginning to place so many illusions, was actually in a panic to be near him and that he felt trapped by his side, must have destroyed him.</p><p>It would have happened the same to him.</p><p>If anyone had even suggested that he might be capable of such a thing, he would have vomited in shock and revulsion, and, as he put it, he would not have known what to do.</p><p>Because there was nothing, absolutely nothing, that you could say or do in such a situation that would cause that other person to believe you and stop thinking what they were thinking.</p><p>What could you say? I'm not like that? This is not how I act? My faith prevents me from doing that?</p><p>There was no way that other could respond to you more than with more distrust and fear.</p><p>Because now they knew that you knew that they were afraid.</p><p>Because if he had told the story of his father at that time and what people believed about his powers and abilities, he would not have disproved the preconceptions, but he would have deepened them.</p><p>Then he had kept his mouth shut and had tried, by all means, that the Toydarian would not reveal what he had told him, when he went to visit them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Nonsense, how you weren't &lt;&lt; any of that &gt;&gt;?" You shot down two death stars, boy! We all knew, almost at the same time, by name and surname to whom to thank for the fall of the imperial rule!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“In the first place” answered the Jedi completely blushing “the destroying of both stars was a combined product of the action of many people, I only had the grace to be, at the right time and place, in those two opportunities and, even, of the first, I am still doubting if it was the product of luck or of bad imperial construction, because, no matter how much help from the Force I had, I was a nineteen-year-old boy, fresh out of this sand mound, with more enthusiasm than real capacity. Second, I don't consider myself to be anyone's savior. The oppressed people saved themselves by organizing the Rebellion, I just contributed to the general trend and, I wasn't even an original person in that regard here on Tatooine, my best friend joined the Rebellion with other young people around here, before me and, in fact, before he left, he came to tell me, while I was still hiding in my uncles' farm, which I only left because the Empire killed them and because a sister, whom I had never heard of, and about the one that, I didn't even know it was until much later, was in danger, but probably, the first death star would have fallen without me equally. Third, I'm not a criminal, Pritt, stop painting me as one”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Toydarian raised an eyebrow at the blond, then crossed his arms and opened his mouth. However, before answering him, he could see, from the side of the viewer, that Peli, opened her eyes accusingly, pursed her lips and with a very soft but significant gentle turn of her chin, indicated to the Toydarian to where he was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The winged being, then, closed its mouth and half laughed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fine Jedi, fine. Perhaps I exaggerated a bit” he asserted, seeing them all in general “The boy is an adult, he is capable and has good business sense, which made several of us who trusted to take advantage of his inexperience a little bit finding us hitting the wall with our noses”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Let's go see the cargo, Peli” the Prince told his mechanic, as he passed the Toydarian “I trust that you will know how to behave with my guests”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The merchant smiled at him pretending innocence, then took out a large package from the same transport, telling him before going where he was with his son.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know me, I am a specialist in good relationships”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He brought both hands to his face and massaged his forehead with the tips of his fingers.</p><p>"I don't consider myself to be anyone's savior ", "I’m not a criminal", "It was a product of the Force", "I was a nineteen-year-old boy", "while I was still hiding in my uncles' farm, which I only left because the Empire killed them and because a sister, whom I had never heard of, and about the one that, I didn't even know it was until much later, was in danger”</p><p>How much shit, all together, to face with nineteen years and such brutally obvious inexperience.</p><p>How many had managed to take advantage of the Jedi, before acquiring the necessary tools, to become an &lt;&lt;adult&gt;&gt;, &lt;&lt;capable&gt;&gt; and with &lt;&lt;good business sense&gt;&gt;, who had managed to make Pritt himself, slammed his nose into a wall, while trying to do it too?</p><p>How did you rebuild a lost life with someone so different from you and united to your person by something so dark, as the Prince and the Princess were united?</p><p>He imagined that the title, one thing that Luke did not use in his daily life, unless it was to impress, had been one of the things in which he had had to establish a commitment, to be able to be next to his only family, without anyone making a fuss.</p><p>Definitively abandoning his previous life had been another.</p><p>His husband was comfortable on Tatooine.</p><p>He spoke differently.</p><p>He moved differently than he had on the ship where I met him.</p><p>He knew by heart most of the flora and fauna, the climate, he even shared the fears and prejudices that the inhabitants of the place had.</p><p>As had happened with the Raiders in the beginning.</p><p>In that sandy world, Luke Skywalker was once again the farmers' nephew, who will dream big, like his friends, but who had not left because he loved his uncles and was not going to leave them alone.</p><p>And he was sure that, had he known who raised them, the Jedi, should behave with him, as they did with each other, being a couple.</p><p>If the reactions he had had to his previous adventures to meet him and the consequent entertainment that they had provided to the Raiders served as a sample, they had not stopped telling him, in their language, that, at least they could be sure, that, counting on someone so vehement that, <em>"in no way are you going to repeat those adventures, with our son in tow and neither you alone, because you're going to kill me of a heart attack at worrying"</em>, they would have a stubborn Mandalorian as a friend for many years .</p><p>It had been fascinating.</p><p>From a certain resentment to relate to the inhabitants of the dunes, his partner, innocently, because the Raiders had done it on purpose, had become an ally of these, when he translated that, they agreed that, risking the life of that way was foolish and that there was always another way to solve problems, to burst out laughing when seeing both of them argue heatedly, about the way they solved their problems was the same, fist and blows.</p><p>Naturally, they had ended up joining in the laughter, realizing that both of them were even agitated, in a discussion that really was stupid, in what could be classified as their first married argument, with everything and the public included.</p><p>Of course, the Jedi hadn't thought too much about what would happen next.</p><p>He had been out of focus.</p><p>As Pritt said.</p><p>The issue of his safety, that of being able to modify the vision he had of what was happening between them, starting to prepare to train Grogu, learning his culture and language, being constantly attentive not to invade their spaces too much, having to explain, like it or not, his worst fears and pains, while living in fear that both of them will vanish.</p><p>All that.</p><p>Had thrown Luke off his feet, totally.</p><p>So much so that he had pronounced marriage vows, without considering how he would explain that, he would not feel capable of sharing a bed with who was now his husband, without feeling repulsed by himself, since he would not be sure if he was not forcing him.</p><p>The solution had been concrete and forceful.</p><p>He was not like that.</p><p>Never.</p><p>If necessary, he was willing to go through his whole life, without his partner, to whom - because he could not deny it - he felt attracted, allow him to touch him in that way.</p><p>"I'm fine like this"</p><p>How many times had he told him that in those days?</p><p>"I don't expect anything"</p><p>"If it is what you can offer me"</p><p>I'm happy.</p><p>And all this, without knowing anything of what had transpired between him and the Toydarian. Without having the security that he had of having the knowledge of the documents that united them in the eyes of the entire galaxy.</p><p>Luke had given his heart, his life, and his possessions, without asking for his in return, without trying to trap him with a deed, without expecting anything, not even a kiss, in return. Accepting, on the contrary, his problems, his fears, his frustrations, his traditions, his language and beliefs.</p><p>He would have exploded if he was under half the pressure the Jedi had lived under, since he heard the talk with Peli.</p><p>Obviously, the only way he had found to moderately maintain his sanity was to talk to his sister. His only family. The person with whom he would surely keep all his secrets in view.</p><p>And yes, he observed how Luke had behaved in Ben's house, because he had not seen him, nor heard him take the intercom again in Peli's workshop, nor on the trip to the house, probably, many of the limits that he had established in it, had come from what his sister had told him not to do.</p><p>He sighs. Like all the women he had had the chance to meet in his life, the Princess logically knew how to act in such situations.</p><p>So, he hadn't slept in the same room. He had not bathed at the same moments, but had put distances large enough so that neither had had to see the other's body without wanting it and without wanting to expose it. That is why he did not touch his skin. Luke only touched his armor or the fabrics that covered it. Until the vows, when he brought his foreheads together in return, he had never felt the Jedi's skin touch his, with the sole exception of that kiss on his forehead when he thought he was fast asleep. He always announced that he was going to enter a place out loud. He never assumed that he could want this or that thing, or have an opinion or know about another. And, as was happening at the time, tell the truth, regardless of the consequences, trying to rectify, as far as possible, the mistakes made.</p><p>He turned his face to see the tent entrance again.</p><p>Luke, surely, was outside, trying to be swallowed up by the ground, as quietly as possible, because, he wasn't going to let the Raiders find out about it. Thinking about how to do it, whether to go back inside or not, if he could move some things in the speeder, to lie there hiding until the other day. Wondering if he would speak to him again, if Grogu would not despise him when he found out.</p><p>Damn, if he were in his place, he would even be questioning whether his partner would want to continue by his side or not.</p><p>He had, of course, no doubt that, if he did propose a divorce, Luke would accept it without any recrimination. Moreover, it was undoubted that, the blond Prince, would draw courage from where he could and would arrange everything so that both he and Grogu could go to a safe place and continue to exist, without seeing him again, while he returned to that beautiful but lonely moon in which he lived to try to recover secretly.</p><p>After all, he was like that.</p><p>All time.</p><p>If what he could offer him was a no, he was going to accept it.</p><p>If it was contempt, he could show him, he would bear it.</p><p>If what he could deliver was distance and silence, he would respect it.</p><p>And he had always considered Mandalorian traditions to be rigid and demanding.</p><p>Being a Jedi, it seemed, took the commitment and sacrifice of its practitioners to the extreme.</p><p>To add insult to injury, they could not choose too much about whether or not to belong to that faith. Because theirs was not a choice. It was not just a creed. They were born with midichlorians in their blood and the Force decided for them.</p><p>Either they lived according to its precepts, on the side of the Light or, they betrayed them and fell to the dark side, like the father of the Jedi, Darth Vader.</p><p>The fabric of the entrance, moved slightly by the breeze and he smiled denying, while he wiped the tears that had slipped down his cheeks without noticing it. The light from the bonfires was barely reflected inside and, a brief shadow, told him that his husband was standing at the entrance, surely doubting whether to pass, probably panicking every moment that passed without deciding, without a doubt, pressing the blankets in his arms.</p><p>A decision had to be made.</p><p>The boy had dared to go back and take a chance, but he wouldn't last long there.</p><p>If he let him turn around and sleep outside, he knew that he could come to an agreement, say goodbye in peace and, even achieve, that he would never see them again, without any harm, because he was like that and he was convinced that above all, he would send them a teacher for Grogu, as he was unable to perform that function.</p><p>The Jedi could not know the seriousness of the wedding vows for his own, because, if he had been preparing to understand it, surely, he would have done so following the traditions of people like Bo-Katan and his own who were, much more flexible in the way.</p><p>For the Jedi, the only one who would be condemned to a life of solitude, because he could not remarry, due to his faith, was himself. Not the Mandalorian he had accepted into his life and to who he had put the world at his feet.</p><p>For Luke, Din would continue his life, sooner or later finding his happiness with someone else and the worst and saddest thing of all was that he had no doubts that this boy would be able to wish him the best of luck in that circumstance and that he would be totally sincere in his wishes, even if they broke his soul.</p><p>Because he was like that.</p><p>He was the boy who under the stars will tell him that he imagined his son's little steps always behind him, as he was also the man who would accept without question that those little steps were transformed into a ghost memory of what could have been, but never was.</p><p>The son without a father, who would never be a father, despite wanting to be one so much.</p><p>The entrance fabric moved again and he caught the movement of his feet, he was turning around.</p><p>He wiped away his tears again, as he got up from the bed on the floor and hurriedly, in two steps, stood at the entrance, which, he did not even cross, to stretch his hand, capture a part of the Jedi with his fist and pull him to enter the tent.</p><p>“Din?”</p><p>He asked him when he regained his balance looking into his eyes.</p><p>Dammit.</p><p>He had cried just like him.</p><p>“Never again” he said, inhaling and exhaling “I never want you to share our life with anyone again. Even if she is your sister and confidant. Our things” he pointed to them both “we sorted out and chatted with each other”</p><p>“Din, don't feel obliged, if you don't want to, that's fine, I'll ... I'll take care of it, there are still other Jedi, I promise that I can convince one to teach him and they are as efficient as me and...”</p><p>“What about me?” he asked when he saw that he had not misread his partner “How are you going to take care of how will break my heart not to have you by my side?”</p><p>The boy opened his mouth, astonished and wanted to do what he had done when left alone: put his hands to his forehead, to massage it with his fingers in exasperation.</p><p>Undoubtedly, the Jedi, did not understand that his relationship with him, although surprising, was serious. That he was worth enough to be taken seriously.</p><p>He would have to use tools other than dialogue, it seemed.</p><p>“Give me your intercom” he demanded extending his hand and, seeing that he was going to say something, interrupted him with a finger “Just give it to me Luke”</p><p>The Jedi sighed, but reached into his pocket and handed him a rectangular device, different from the screen cylinder the Toydarian had given him. Prepared, surely, to transmit anywhere and at any distance, unlike the others. Although, upon receiving it, he could see that it was not too different in its operation.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Your Highness"</em> he wrote to the contact who was labeled as Leia  <em>"I know this is an unorthodox way of communicating, but my name is Din Djarin and I need to speak with you"</em></p><p> </p><p>He fought the urge to smile when he saw that, immediately, the sender began to answer him.</p><p>The woman had an instant response policy if it was her brother.</p><p>He could understand it, Luke, he was, without a doubt, a being who had to be cared full time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I am not going to lie and say that I do not know who is speaking to me, but I am concerned that he is doing it from where he is doing it"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your brother is in front of me, as I write this"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So, I am all ears"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He told me about the conversation he had with you, regarding a talk he overheard without authorization, about sensitive issues from my past"</em>
</p><p>There was a moment of silence on the other side of the device.</p><p>Surely the Princess was looking for the right words so as not to cause a host of problems and not to show that she must be scared for her brother.</p><p>
  <em>"I have no excuses. Not for him, not for me. I can try to explain and I would appreciate if you read these explanations, because I plan to give them, but I know they are not enough "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I hear them"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Luke and I just have both of us. We do not have parents, neither biological nor adoptive. We don't have too many friends. Our real environment comes down to my husband, my son, a Wookiee, a chattering droid, and another foul-mouthed one. That makes us share everything. Even what we shouldn't "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mainly because, especially the two of us, didn't talk about issues of that kind, more than between ourselves, because, as with the Jedi world, in reality, no one but the two of us can understand it. My son is still very young and my husband is a normal person. Who could I talk to about seeing my father appear to me as a spirit of the Force, without this person thinking that I am unhinged? "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"In the same way, who could Luke talk to, that the only person I've ever heard him speak for with such enthusiasm and happiness, believed he was going to blackmail him into having sex?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am very sorry that we have violated the privacy of these issues, but he is my brother and I have no one else with whom I can talk as equals, without taking care of what others may think at all times and it happens to him likewise. He was devastated, because, in nothing you, as your son, had passed to mean so much and, suddenly, that dream escaped, because he is not like that and the only way to demonstrate it, was not demonstrating, precisely, what he felt"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I must admit that, he promised to make an effort and break the barrier and give me a nephew, because, seriously, if he can, he will be the best father there is, since it is something that, although he does not say it, he has wanted always be, but he wasn't sureshe could get it. His respect for that part of the Jedi tradition, I felt, was going to work against him "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I understand. As you said, it is an explanation and I accept it. And I have already talked to him about why, on certain topics, he shouldn't talk about them other than with me "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Good suggestion. I will help him to respect it "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I will be grateful for that, but, if I have to be honest, I am writing to you because, revealing the secret, caused us to generate another problem, and to solve it, I would need your help"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What help do you need?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your brother believes that he should renounce our marriage, because he feels that I am obliged to remain in it"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And is not like that?"</em>
</p><p>He looked up from the screen, this time him looking shocked.</p><p>They couldn't be more equal.</p><p>Even if they hadn't grown up together.</p><p>Luke stood with a tragic face tightening the covers as if looking for safety and the Princess / Senator, at distance, most likely, was panicking from the conversation they were having.</p><p><em>“It was surprising”</em> he acknowledged, writing again<em> “but not an obligation. If I had felt it was an obligation, I would never have agreed. In the talk that he listened to, someone asked me what I would do if he were serious, but the question remained in the air as to what would happen if he were not. And, I knew that, even if I didn't say it, if he had asked me for something like that, I would have refused and I would have left with my son"</em></p><p>
  <em>"It's a relief. It sounds horrendously cliché, but my brother deserves someone who loves him by his side”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He has it"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thanks Din"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're welcome. Now, could you help me convince him so he didn't leave me? Because frankly, I'm panicking now"</em>
</p><p>As soon as he finished sending the message, the device began to vibrate.</p><p>The Princess was calling.</p><p>He turned his hand and handed it to Luke, then crossed his arms as he tended to his sister.</p><p>“Leia? I… no… yes. No! You do not understand! It is not like this. He is too good and...”</p><p>He shook and sigh and snatched the device from his hand.</p><p>“Your Highness?”</p><p>“Din, call me Leia”</p><p>“Very good, Leia” he said, looking into his husband's eyes “At dawn, we are going to march to a local town, called Mos Pelgo. I have acquaintances and, you could say, friends, there. Could you and your family join us without arousing suspicion?”</p><p>“Evidently you do not know my sexy husband” she said, laughing low “He is a very good pilot, he can go anywhere without anyone knowing”</p><p>“Well, then, we wait for you there. I want to reaffirm my wedding vows with your brother, properly and I want his family to be present at the ceremony”</p><p>“We will be delighted” the woman replied with a smile in her voice “Give us some days and we will be there”</p><p>He cut the communication denying.</p><p>He was not sure if he had not unleashed a force greater than he could control with that invitation, but well, nothing was achieved for free in life.</p><p>“You really want it?”</p><p>Luke asked, blinking.</p><p>He removes the blankets from his hands and set them aside, leaving the intercom on top.</p><p>“If what you are asking me is, if I really want to marry you, no, I am already married to you, but, seriously, we are going to have a ceremony. Because you don't believe me and I'm scared that you're leaving me and because your family is important to you and your sister is nice and she can come and... kriff, Luke, I'm not made of glass” he said when he saw him move forward to hug him and stop “If in the next few seconds, I don't have you attached to my body, I'm going to make you sleep in the speeder with R2 as punishment”</p><p>He laughs at the moment when earing this his husband half take the air out of his lungs, by obeying him.</p><p>“I'm so sorry. So sorry, Din. I do not want to go. I…”</p><p>“You love us, I know”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>The Jedi asked, pulling away just enough to see him.</p><p>“You are an open book with me, Luke. You don't even try to hide it. I think, I have known, since the journey in your X-Wing” he replied caressing one of his cheeks while bringing his foreheads together “Let's rest, cyar’ika. Enough of suffering without sense. I want to sleep knowing that I have you and my ad’ika in my arms. My two reasons among so much nonsense.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And... our Jedi, has a luck of such magnitude that he should play the lottery XDDDDD !!!<br/>By the way, I was nice with the couple, but that's over, I warn you.<br/>I leave you a teaser so that you have an idea of what is coming;)</p><p>Carikmynameis: “Can anyone recognize where the little flower is from? Somebody? #findthem"</p><p>LuiMala: "According to the intergalactic species guide that exists in the archives of the Capital, it is a Lila of Taooine"</p><p>Leave your comments, dear readers!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The interview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A contingent of Banthas embarks on a journey to Mos Pelgo, while at the Interstellar News Agency, one of the most anticipated interviews of the New Republic begins</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I have a problem: I KNOW. Namely: you should not enter on tumblr and get inspired by...gifs on Din's legs on his fight with Moff Gideon. That triggers my mind in to the question: What if Luke gets to the ship a little bit earlier XDDD!!<br/>Warning: this is not going to update at the rate of "A friendly ghost", since that have to be finished first, but I have a couple of chapters, so, is not going to be so slow neither.<br/>Thanks for the inspiration to @doodle-list and @palprotein on Tumblr.<br/>And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).<br/>Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning was beginning magnificently, he thought upon waking to find that he was still in his husband's arms, with their son between them, snoring adorably.</p><p>He closed his eyes for a moment, inhaling happily.</p><p>He had walked so on the limit the night before.</p><p>He was never going to hide anything from Din again, if that were the sensations that were going to assail him every time.</p><p>He smiled when he felt his hands caress his covered back, since they had both gone to bed dressed, since nothing in the dunes was calm enough to be able to relax so much.</p><p>“Good morning, cyar’ika”</p><p>He felt him tell him gently so as not to wake the little one and his instinctive response was to hide his face more in his neck, since he did not have the least desire to get up, which caused his partner a slight laugh.</p><p>“Luke, we have to get up. We have to prepare everything and allow the tent to be dismantled”</p><p>He opened his eyes and sighed. He was right. Although the light had not yet filtered through the cracks in the tent, dawn was very close.</p><p>“Good morning” he said, bringing one of his hands to his neck to bring his face closer to his and bring their foreheads together.</p><p>His husband brought one of his hands to his face and caressed his cheek, while fixing his gaze on his.</p><p>He loved his brown eyes. They were deep and dark from afar, but bright and sparkling up close. And only he and Grogu could see them.</p><p>“Buir... hungry”</p><p>He felt the little boy murmur and turned his gaze to laugh at the image of the boy, with wrinkled clothes, standing between them rubbing his eyes with his little hand.</p><p>“Are you hungry ad’ika?” his husband asked the boy sitting down to accommodate him in his arms.</p><p>"That's exactly what he just said" explained, sitting down to caress the little green head "Buir, hungry"</p><p>His partner laughed while stroking the boy's back.</p><p>“We are going to feed you and your other Buir, because we have a long way to go in Bantha”</p><p>“Are we seriously going to mount those things? Isn't it better to continue on the speeder?”</p><p>He asked as they both got up.</p><p>“The speeder will be tied to the Bantha that takes us. Its magnetism will ensure that it does not have to be dragged and that R2, like the things we bring, travel safely by our side, but it is better to use that means of transport if we go to Mos Pelgo and we have to avoid, more than ever, being captured by who replaced Jabba”</p><p>He pursed his lips in disgust.</p><p>Damn Fett's obsession with him.</p><p>He had brought them to Tatooine to be at peace, not to expose them to more danger.</p><p>“Cyar’ika” Din said extending his hand after putting the helmet back on “Stop thinking. We will be fine. We will only go slower, part of the journey”</p><p>He smiled when he saw that his own face was reflected in the beskar and that, through his visor, he could still glimpse his smile.</p><p>“You are going to have to help me” he warned him “I was never very good at riding anything”</p><p>Immediately when he finished saying that phrase, he realized how inappropriate it had sounded and put a hand to his mouth, covering it, while blushing, which caused his partner to burst into laughter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The primetime of the Interstellar News Agency was measuring the highest numbers in its history.</p><p>The reason for this popularity in the middle of a working week?</p><p>The announcement from the rumors section that Princess Leia Organa had agreed to give an exclusive live interview to the hosts of their most popular newscast, together with the head of the rumors section in the studio and the togruta in charge to walk the trails of the most important lovers of the moment, at a distance.</p><p>Naturally, the terminals had exploded with comments.</p><p>Yrth: “How long until the interview airs? I cannot wait! #LeiainInterestellar</p><p>Poiunm120: “It was announced for ten minutes ago, but the commercials delay the transmission # LeiainInterestellar”</p><p>Lukty09: “Damn, I don't want to buy anything. Get rid of those horrible ads! # LeiaenInterestellar”</p><p>Grut45: “Do you think the Princess is referring to the announcement of the Mandalorian clans yesterday? # LeiaenInterestellar"</p><p>87PYHJ: “She must. She is part of the Senate. # LeiaenInterestellar "</p><p>Hgtu987: "#TheSenateLies I think she is not going to talk about what is good for the Senate, but about what happens to her brother # LeiaenInterestellar"</p><p>Juio: “It's starting already! # LeiaenInterestellar"</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to a broadcast of Flash, your nightly news magazine. My name is Pilkm”</p><p>“And mine is Kris. And you are watching the prime time of Interstellar, your Galactic News Agency”</p><p> </p><p>Tyui69: “I love the performance, but let's move on to what we all want to see, Pilkm and Kris! #LeiainInterestellar "</p><p>Aser21: “Exactly. No more commercials. #LeiainInterestellar "</p><p> </p><p>“I must say that I am puzzled by this level of audience and comments in the terminals” commented the newscaster smiling at the camera.</p><p>“That is why, dear followers, to compensate for your incredible patience in this short delay, we have a lovely surprise for you” Kris said as the camera shot was enlarged showing that they were not in the studio.</p><p>“We have been kindly invited to share tonight, our interview time, together with our colleague Berdo, inside nothing more and nothing less, than the home of Her Royal Highness, Princess Leia Organa”</p><p>A soft laugh could be heard next to them and the cameras focused on a woman dressed in a set of pants and a shirt, stylized and sober, with her hair gathered in a long braid and with just a necklace as a striking adornment.</p><p>“Welcome to our house” she said to the newscasters, shaking their hands politely “It is a pleasure to receive you”</p><p>“The pleasure is our Princess” Kris replied somewhat astonished to see that she did not show formalities of any kind.</p><p>“Your Highness, it is a pleasure to see you again” Pilkm commented “Although, I think this is a much better context than the debates in the Senate”</p><p>“I cannot argue with that” acknowledged the Senator pointing to a table “If you follow me, your editorial companion is waiting for you”</p><p> </p><p>Qbty078: “She is beautiful. Beautiful. Nine years have passed since the last battle and she looks even more beautiful #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>Tryme23: “And not arrogant at all. She received them very well! #LeiainInterestellar "</p><p>Kestil: “The royal house doesn't seem very luxurious to me either, does it to you? #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>Tertis555: “You are right. It looks like it's big, but any of the furniture there, we could buy it in a normal Capital store #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>Yuoth: “I insist. I envy the Mandalorians. They have this woman, who evidently knows how to lead a normal life, who is not ostentatious and looks kind, surely as an advisor to a noble and committed ruler. I want to have the same luck T.T #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p> </p><p>“First things first, Your Highness” Kris said excitedly.</p><p>“Please, call me Leia” she interrupted, laughing again when saw the enthusiasm of others.</p><p>“Very good, Leia” Kris accepted clasping her hands “We are all dying to know: When did you find out what was happening with our favorite couple?”</p><p>The woman rested her hands on the table, crossing them slightly as she responded directly to the camera.</p><p>“Almost immediately after they met. My brother and I, we usually tell each other everything and he is… an enthusiastic person. As soon as he met my brother-in-law, he knew he was the right person, and naturally he wanted to discuss it with someone”</p><p>“You tell me that, the always serious and controlled Master Skywalker, spoke to you immediately after having met a total stranger to tell you that he considered this gentleman &lt;&lt;the right person&gt;&gt; for him?”</p><p>“Sounds hard to believe Pilkm, I know” she observed sighing “But bear in mind that, for all of you, he is Master Skywalker, while for me he is Luke, my twin brother and companion of adventures. With me, as often happens with all the people who carry a great responsibility on their shoulders, my brother leaves his lonely public figure and becomes the uncle who gives sweets that he shouldn’t to his nephew, the brother-in-law who prevents my husband from burning the kitchen and the brother who spends hours listening to me or talking to me on the intercom. Titles aside, we are both normal people, we live different lives, but quite normal, actually”</p><p>Utyer77: “Poor guy. I understand what the Princess says. He must be surrounded by people who constantly try to take advantage of him #LeiainInterestellar "</p><p>BRET174: “Yes. Some for much, others for little. We all have obstacles in life #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>Lolp3b4: “Besides he's Jedi. Imagine what it must be like to have powers and to be able to perceive who wants to take advantage of you, all the time #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>Baser905: “The good thing is that he found someone worthwhile, right? #LeiainInterestellar says that he knew immediately that he was the right person"</p><p> </p><p>“Destiny” Kris commented raising her hands “I always said it. It is destiny. Against fate there is nothing to do”</p><p>“Ironically, Kris, oddly enough” said the Princess “I think you're right. It was their destiny to meet on that ship, protecting the same child and joining their lives, thanks to it”</p><p>“Princess, excuse me if I continue to use your title, but it is difficult for me to avoid it” Berdo from the rumors section said showing her an intercom “Our followers have it on their screen, but could you give us some information about the beautiful photo you uploaded to our terminals with your declaration?”</p><p>“Of course” replied the Princess, smiling while touched the device “This is my new nephew, Grogu. According to my brother, he is a very active and enthusiastic little boy, who shares his Jedi origin with him”</p><p>“Seriously?” asked the rumor section editor again “Is your brother's new son also...?”</p><p>“A future Jedi knight?” asked the Princess “Yes, he is. In fact, that's how my brother knew that he and his father were in danger. Because the boy contacted him. They were with my brother-in-law looking for a Jedi Master to teach him and neither of them wanted to”</p><p>“Why?” Pilkm asked intrigued.</p><p>“The little boy was... too attached to his father. For the old Jedi, emotional ties were a problem and a student should not have them, that's why they were taken out of their family nucleus shortly after birth” she explained, sighing “But my nephew clearly told my brother that he could not stop loving his father, so it was difficult for both of them to find a Master willing to teach him”</p><p> </p><p>89opHy: “No, really? I thought that the Jedi Knights were something like superheroes #LeiainInterestellar "</p><p>CaraLok1: "They were powerful, so they did what they wanted, like all powerful people does #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>Chu596: “Poor thing! I mean, I didn't get along great with my parents, but I'm grown up, when you're that young and people tells you that you can't be with them or that you can't love them sucks #CruelJedi #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p> </p><p>“And the father? What did he think about the Jedi they came into contact with demanding that of his child?” a voice was heard asking from one of the monitors.</p><p>“Ladies and gentlemen, a thousand apologies for not introducing you earlier” Kris explained hurriedly “but we have our correspondent on the outer rim, Trym, online”</p><p>The figure of the togruta was present in one part of the screen, while in the other the face of the Princess was projected.</p><p>“I think that question, it is better that I answer it” said a male voice entering the room.</p><p>“General” Pilkm greeted him, standing up and shaking the hand of the man who repeated the greeting with the others present in the room to sit next to his wife, taking her hand on his.</p><p> </p><p>tyuj: “Is that General Solo? #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>WEC43: “Wow. He is a handsome man for his age #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>“Dear followers, we have the pleasure of introducing you to General Han Solo, husband of her Royal Highness and one of our sponsors, in fact” Berdo commented very entertained with the news “although we have recently learned of that circumstance”</p><p>“What can I say?” he asked with a shrug “Your editor-in-chief, Corus, plays cards well. We gambled and he ended up having a business partner, while I did not receive any investment for one of my trips”</p><p>The table burst into laughter at the suggestion that the sponsorship came from a bet between players and the Princess put a hand to her face, denying at her husband's audacity.</p><p> </p><p>Lolp3b4: “AJAJAJAJJAJ !!!! #LeiainInterestellar "</p><p>BRET174: "For something the guy managed to get where he got, he has a boldness to fear #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p> </p><p>“But going back to the question of the Miss or Mrs?! asked the man looking at the monitor.</p><p>“Trym, General! replied the togruta with a smile.</p><p>“Returning to Trym's question then, it is not about what one wants or thinks, it is about whether your son or daughter needs that learning and you cannot give it to them” he explained, adjusting his hair with his free hand “I am not Jedi. I can't do anything they do. Neither did my new brother-in-law. Being at peace and living comfortably in the Capital, many times, the abilities of my wife and my son, have left me stunned and without answers. It is… distressing when a normal person cannot help, especially someone so small. When we talked to Luke, after he went looking for them and he'll run into those damn bastards... I apologize for the language”</p><p>“Do not worry!” Kris pointed out “I totally agree and our followers I'm sure they do too. They are some damn bastards who were experimenting on a child”</p><p> </p><p>Baser905: “👏 👏 👏 👏 👏 👏 #LeiainInterestellar”</p><p>Qbty078: "#GoKris #Ithadtobesaidanditwassaid #damnbastards #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>Aser21: "#FucktheEmpire #damnbastards #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>“Kris!” exclaimed her colleague in amazement.</p><p>“Oh, please, you know I'm right, Pilkm” replied the newscaster crossing her arms.</p><p>“I agree with Kris” said Trym.</p><p>“Same here” Berdo pointed out “but I would like to finish listening to what the Prince told the General”</p><p>“When my brother-in-law found the wreckage of the ship and signs of combat, he told me that the boy had told him that his father was worried about him and about his training. He was afraid that he would lose control of his powers and he would not be able to help him. And even though I don't know the guy, I know how I would act and I think he wouldn't be much different. If the welfare of my son, whether by blood or adopted, is at stake, I would be able to renounce him in order to guarantee that well-being that he needs” commented the man denying with his head “It is hard, but it is what you have to go through when you do not have how, or with what to help a child. It has happened to so many parents on the outer rim having to, out of necessity, give their children to other people so that they can live better. Who has had the fortune of not knowing what it is to go through hun... necessities, it is impossible to understand, but those who have been in those places, we know that this father, like many other parents, would have done it without hesitation. He would have left in the hands of one of these Jedi, his child, to be trained, even if it did him a lot of damage, having to do it”</p><p>For a few moments, on the table, not a fly flew. Everyone present was digesting the General's statements.</p><p> </p><p>THY134: “It's true. It's horrible, but it's true #LeiainInterestellar "</p><p>Crisalida67: “That's the outer rim, core people. You become strong whether you wanted or not #LeiainInterestellar "</p><p>upoi12: “There is a reason why the General is so popular with us soldiers. He went through the same thing that we went through. He understands #LeiainInterestellar "</p><p>htyg125687: “The Princess has the same luck as her brother. She has a good husband #LeiainInterestellar "</p><p>Yuoth: “I insist. I envy the Mandalorians. Now we have to add a General to everything they gained with that marriage T.T #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I think Grogu is very comfortable in his new transport” he told his husband, laughing softly, when he saw his student, happily holding onto the back of the little Bantha that the Tusken Raiders had given him.</p><p>“Let him have fun until we get to Mos Pelgo” replied his partner behind his back also laughing a little.</p><p>“Why only up to Mos Pelgo?” he asked turning his face to see his viewer.</p><p>“Because we cannot keep that little animal. Imagine we had to escape. We would have to leave the poor Bantha alone”</p><p>He sighed, pursing his lips.</p><p>He was right.</p><p>They couldn't take it away with them if something happened.</p><p>“Grogu is going to be very sad when he realizes that we must return it” he said in a whisper.</p><p>“We are not going to tell that we are going to return it, neither to him, nor to the Raiders”  Din clarified “We are going to tell them that the Bantha, has to be with its family, until it is big, so Grogu and we have an excuse to visit them often and the little animal is not alone”</p><p>He smiled in denial.</p><p>“You are an excellent dad, Din” he said, gently squeezing his husband's hand that was holding his waist.</p><p>“You will get used to it. At first, it cost me a lot”</p><p>“I hope, I want to be a good father to him”</p><p>“Luke” said his partner handing him the reins “hold them for a moment”</p><p>He took the ropes that served as reins and made sure to hold them the same way he did. Riding in Bantha, in fact, was not unknown to him, since in his days as a farmer he had done it, but it had not been so often that he could do it with total comfort years later.</p><p>“Luke...”</p><p>His husband said again, while sliding one of his hands to hold his chin and slowly turn his face to see him.</p><p>“You are already a good father to Grogu” he said, looking into his eyes, because he had half raised his helmet so that he could see him “He loves you and I love you”</p><p>His breathing stopped for a few seconds when he saw Din bow his head in a movement that could only indicate one thing: that his husband, for the first time, was going to kiss him.</p><p>He had the intention of stopping him and assuring him that it was not necessary, because he had promised himself to respect the distances that he needed, but he did not have time to react.</p><p>Din's lips rested on his, in a sweet and delicate kiss, which was hidden from everyone else, as the group of Banthas advanced in line, under the warm Tatooine sunset.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Our favorite Jedi is still in luck, as his sister and brother-in-law, makes a galaxy far, far away fall in love with their love story.<br/>Leave your comments, dear readers!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. #WeallwanttobeLuke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Galaxy proves us right</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I have a problem: I KNOW. Namely: you should not enter on tumblr and get inspired by...gifs on Din's legs on his fight with Moff Gideon. That triggers my mind in to the question: What if Luke gets to the ship a little bit earlier XDDD!!<br/>Warning: this is not going to update at the rate of "A friendly ghost", since that have to be finished first, but I have a couple of chapters, so, is not going to be so slow neither.<br/>Thanks for the inspiration to @doodle-list and @palprotein on Tumblr.<br/>And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).<br/>Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the umpteenth time that he raised his hand to his face to deny with his head annoyed.</p><p>Not that he wasn't grateful that the entire town will be participating in a nice team activity but this was ridiculous.</p><p>“No, Sylvia, it does not matter that you think they should have a better view in the house, we are not going to break a wall to install a new window. The house is fine as it is...”</p><p>Maybe too good, he thought, rolling his eyes, so much that Mando was going to wonder what the hell was going on.</p><p>Of course, he didn't blame him, or his new partner.</p><p>He blamed everything on the sister of the latter.</p><p>Since that interview had come out, what was once a notorious enthusiasm in the people of Mos Pelgo, had become a pandemonium, with a leader and all.</p><p>Old Stryke had transformed his shop into a kind of headquarters for the reception of the lovebirds and, almost every afternoon, his committee interrupted his break in the canteen to propose ideas, more and more deranged and bombastic, and between the bartender and his assistant, they must continually lower them to earth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“No, I don't think they can have pets right now, Carol. I know they would look pretty but they come to hide "</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I would limit myself to useful and durable clothing, Stryke. Nothing too flashy”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Marshall, we have to think that...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No. Mando is not a person who thinks a lot about the style of clothes. As much as they say in the terminals that the Prince does. And, especially I think that they, at the moment, are the most interested in going unnoticed"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“The truth is that I have no idea, but the little guy didn't seem to be half a reptile. You can install something to provide heat, but not one that is too powerful</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"No. Photos are prohibited"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"No, we can't have such a big party without asking them"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"I suppose so, but we would have no way to get a Mandalorian priest"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When the woman left, finally abandoning the idea of giving them a window, he dropped his forehead on the table, while the bartender clapped him on the back laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“And that, without the second part of the interview been aired”</p><p>“Don't remind me” he commented without raising his face from the wood “What time do they pass it?”</p><p>“In a couple of hours, we are going to put the projector outside the canteen because not all of us go in”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Carikmynameis: “Can anyone recognize where the little flower is from? Somebody? #findthem "</p><p>LuiMala: "According to the intergalactic species guide that exists in the archives of the Capital, it is a Lila of Taooine"</p><p> </p><p>During the transmission of the first part of the interview, she had not been able to view the comments, since they had been live, while the second part had been recorded.</p><p>However, upon reviewing them, she had come across those two and immediately texted his boss, asking if he could confirm the speculations.</p><p>He had returned the message, ordering her to immediately set off for Tatooine. Which meant, she was going to have to collect a favor sooner than she thought.</p><p>“Tell me you're joking” Fennec's voice told her, when she read what she had sent her.</p><p>“No, from what can be seen, no” she replied amused when she heard the woman's astonished expression through a very private line on the intercom.</p><p>“Are you sure? And I don't mean to believe that possibly, but to be completely sure, that those two are here”</p><p>“Hundred percent sure. The Princess let slip in the interview that her brother and his partner were sheltering in some corner of the outer rim. I'm sure she did it to generate sympathy, but she didn't see that the photo had a clear indication of which planet they were on. Since she does not know the planet too much”</p><p>“The second part has not been aired yet, so I have not seen that” she felt that the other reasoned “It does not seem illogical. After all, the Prince grew up on Tatooine and knows the place. Hiding here would not be unreasonable”</p><p>“I thought the same, that's why I sent you the message” she said, throwing herself on the cot that had rented her for a bed in Trask “I have already produce enough material so that Pilkm and Kris can entertain the audience for a while, but it is time that we find the couple or we won't be much ahead of the game”</p><p>“Other news agencies are following in your footsteps, right?” the criminal asked humorously.</p><p>“You know how this is, publish...”</p><p>“Or die” her former partner completes with a laugh “Okay. We will open the space for you to descend. Have you already got someone to take you?”</p><p>“There is a guy who seems to have no problem taking me, despite everything they are saying about your new boss here”</p><p>“Ah, a suicide”</p><p>“Or a brave one”</p><p>“I do not see much difference to both” commented the other still equally entertained “Send an encrypted message to this signal with the data of the ship. The sky of Tatooine will be open to you”</p><p>“How will I find you when I arrive?” she asked, sitting down again, much of her future material depended on Fennec helping her.</p><p>“Ask for Pritt in Mos Eisley” explained this one “He is discreet”</p><p>“And the ship?”</p><p>“Are you thinking of making him wait for you?”</p><p>“I never do anything without having an escape route, Fennec, you know me” she reminded her.</p><p>“Tell your pilot to leave it where Pritt indicates. He works for me, not for Bobba”</p><p>“Okay, I'll tell Mayfield to do it”</p><p>“Excuse me?” asked the woman in a voice of astonishment “Did you say Mayfield? Migs Mayfield?”</p><p>“Yes, that's the name of my pilot”</p><p>A laugh could be heard on the other side of the intercom.</p><p>“No, if the galaxy” said Fennec still laughing “is too small”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lolp3b4: “The second part is about to begin! #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>BRET174: “I still can't believe they cut it in two. I've been biting my nails of anxiety #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p> </p><p>“Good evening, again, dear followers” Pilkm received them after the official presentation of Flash, the most popular magazine of the Interstellar News Agency “I know you must be anxious, but, as you know, time is tyrant and we had to shorten our space with the interviewees because we reached our time limit”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly” Kris said “Good evening everyone! It has been an exciting couple of days! But know that, it has cost us as much as you, to wait to broadcast this second part. I suggest you prepare because it is much more exciting than the first one”</p><p>His partner laughed and denied in amusement.</p><p>“As Kris says, enjoy this segment, let your voice be heard on our terminals and we'll see you at the end, where, with our usual guests, Berdo and Trym, we will thoroughly examine some of the topics that will be covered in it”</p><p> </p><p>Baser905: “Oh, there is a panel afterwards. This is going to be interesting #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome back. As you must already know because surely, we have re-introduced ourselves, we had to cut our time with the Princess and the General, because we had reached our limit time, however, they have been kind enough to allow us to continue. recording this space” Pilkm told the camera, as it passed from his face to those of the Princess and her husband, who were still holding hands smiling.</p><p>“That's right” Kris commented turning to see the couple “Before leaving, we were talking with the General about the conditions under which this affected Mandalorian father had to think about giving his son to a Master whom he barely knew and I must confess that I had never stopped to think about the difficulties that many of our citizens and, surely, followers of the agency are going through”</p><p>“It is normal” granted the Princess denying with her head “Our galaxy, being divided between the core, middle and the outer rim worlds, makes us lose perspective, what happens in what is not immediate to us and... I must admit that, institutionally, there’s not much effort in to… make known that, having fallen the Empire, life for certain sectors of our population, has not improved with the New Republic, as one of the last tags of your followers, after a certain press conference, clearly evidenced.</p><p> </p><p>Aser21: “The Princess reads to us. The Princess reads to us. The Princess reads us and agrees with what we think. Come on people! Let it be heard! #TheSenateLies #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>Qbty078: "OMG #TheSenateLies #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>tyuj: "That's why they don't want her in the Senate, because she tells them the truth and they don't like at all that she is so popular because of it #TheSenateLies #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p> </p><p>“Those are strong statements, Your Highness” Pilkm slipped, smiling with complicity.</p><p>“But some that, you and I know, are true” she replied, while she fixed her eyes on the camera “Or would one of your followers deny that cargo transport services, that access to crops, that the seed sales and education on the outer rim is not in disarray right now? Pilkm, not even organized crime, is truly organized at this moment. There are no true leaders and, by not being able to offer security that can stop the internal struggles between different factions, since the Marshalls are not enough, the people find themselves from problem to problem. There are no records of any kind, there are no controls. The outer rim is slowly becoming a no-man's-land, and our comfortable ruling strata don't seem to care”</p><p>“Regarding what the Princess says” Trym intervened, seeing that his companions were dumbfounded by the harsh criticism of the leadership of the galaxy that the woman had made openly “I have two side interviews to offer, related to her new brother-in-law, which illustrate something about that lack of control to which she refers”</p><p>“Let's see them, then” Kris said smiling at the camera.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“We are in Sorgan. This outer rim planet is relatively close to Nevarro and our sources indicate that it was one of the places where father and son, in their flight from the henchmen of the Empire, sought refuge.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As you can see” could be felt the togruta say on background, while the images showed a green world full of life that extended beyond where the eyes could reach “it is, practically, an ideal place. Abundant vegetation, water, no starbase or harbor in sight, would seem to indicate that a peaceful existence is the one that its population passes through. One like the one that many have not been able to go through.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, if we take a closer look” she indicated and the image changed to the remains of Imperial walkers, uprooted trees and ravaged sites in ruins “we can see that things are not as they seemed at first glance”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We are spotchka farmers, miss” a villager was seen speaking in front of the microphone with shyness “We do not earn much, but we live in peace, with our families”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Despite the rise in the price of spotchka, haven't your profits increased?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, because it costs more to sell. We produce the raw material and unlike those who distill and pack, we cannot keep the krill for too long on our farms, if it passes a certain age, it no longer serves to distill the liquor”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And to that, it was added, that you have received attacks on your farms”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, Miss. A group of criminals managed to get hold of an imperial walker and used him to steal our production and goods, causing a lot of damage”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We remind our followers that the AT-ST or imperial walkers, as the common people know them, are devices of mass destruction. Almost impossible to be faced, without another similar device”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It's like that, miss. We have almost no weapons. We did not know what to do”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And the Marshalls?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We do not have Marshalls in this area. We are not that important"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Pyh45: “Poor people. I know what it is to work in the cultivation of spotchka. It's hard work #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>Ghy760: "On top of that they are alone, a group of miserable people attack their farms, how outrageous #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“However, you managed to beat these people”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, Miss”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Could you tell our followers how you do it”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My partner and I traveled from the village to town, in order to hire a soldier or person who was trained to face these people. When we arrived, we came across the ship of a Mandalorian who was hiding with a small boy, who we presumed was his son”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Could you describe this gentleman?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Back width, not so high” explained the man, separating his hands to indicate the measurements “All covered with an armor of the same color”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Beskar, by chance?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, Miss”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And his son?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The child was that small” said the farmer smiling “Long green ears, he quickly became friends with our children. They and a soldier helped us”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I presume you are referring to the now Marshall of Nevarro, Cara Dune”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, that's the name of the girl”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And between the two of them, because I assume that the child did not participate in the raid, you were freed from these assailants”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, Miss. Mando and the girl, they told us that we had to organize ourselves and they helped us prepare to face these people. The entire town put their shoulders together and, although it cost, we managed to destroy the apparatus and expel them from here. Since then, we have kept what they taught us and, not as well as they would, but we have been able to withstand two more attacks and stay at peace”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We know that the news does not come quickly to Sorgan, but from what I understand, in the village have learned of the change in the life of one of their rescuers, is there something that you want to transmit to him and his child their inhabitants?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We hope that they are very happy together and that, sometime, with his new husband, they will come to visit. We owe them a lot, since Mando charged us a fraction of his usual rate, becoming more involved than he owed, when he could have rejected us and we could not repay him by helping them, when those who were persecuting them followed them to our town"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Erty1: “Wait. The guy organized a whole town to protect themselves against an AT-ST? #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>Bvio034: “Wow. I'll just say wow. I am an engineer. AT-STs are tough kids to beat. And he managed to do it, from the ground, with group of villagers, plus a soldier, with super primitive weapons #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>Yuoth: “That's why I've been saying that Mandalorians are very lucky. Their new leader is amazing. I do not know what all the clans are waiting to recognize him as such, as already have done a part of them. Look, if you take a long time, children of Mandalore, the rest of us are going to seize the opportunity instead #DinandLeiafortheOuterRim #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Our next destination is Trask” explained the togruta that was standing in front of a very active and industrial-looking port “One of the most populated and bustling commercial moons of the Outer Rim. Although it does not bring us its activity as a space port, but knowing a very interesting testimony, of the days in which our most popular Mandalorian leader and his little son, were fleeing from the clutches of the imperial henchmen. As who accompanies us, does not speak basic, we have asked a very friendly interpreter to help us translate what our witness has to say to us "</em>
</p><p> </p><p>TERTU23: "Awww, she looks like a very adorable lady #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>Juyer89: "I wonder how the Prince's husband helped her #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The woman with the appearance of a frog, began to speak, while the Mon Calamari who accompanied her, translated on the intercom, which was holding the togruta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The lady says that she and her husband are the last of their kind. But that, since her husband couldn't get a job, he had to leave her on Tatooine, while he looked for how to support them both, here in Trask. However, her last fertile cycle came when she was far from her husband and she was urged to go with her eggs to where he was living, so that she would fertilize them or there would not be others like them anymore"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Gader61: “Nooooo! So sad! T.T #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"And how did she meet the new leader of the Mandalorians?” asked the togruta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The lady says that this Mando, in exchange for information that she had, agreed to take her and her future children to Trask, without taking hyperspace speed, to meet with her husband. That they went through many dangers, but that he managed to bring her to safety and today, thanks to his effort, she can count on a dozen children, who will allow their species not to disappear” the interpreter stopped to listen for a moment, because the woman had begun to speak more firmly and seemed to have indicated that she wanted her to listen more carefully before continuing “The lady asks you to tell your followers to help him. That he is a good man and a good father. That surely must be confused with all the notoriety that he is having, because it was evident that he was not a person of great resources. And that she also wants to tell them that she, her husband and her children wish them much happiness in their marriage”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I'm sure that” said Trym, speaking again on the intercom “our followers will echo their good wishes, like us"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The focus of the cameras was found again in the room where the newscasters, the head of the rumor section, the Princess and her husband were.</p><p>“What strong testimonies” Kris said wiping a tear “How many things that happen and that we do not have, as Leia says, no idea”</p><p>“What I found most impressive, apart from what Kris points out, is that” Berdo pointed out in amazement “and correct me if I'm wrong Trym, this man managed to do all this good deeds while being pursued by an imperial Moff”</p><p>“You are not wrong” recognized the togruta from a monitor “The Mandalorian known as Din Djarin, is really a subject that amazes. Following in his footsteps is also following a whole series of feats, of which, our past notes and these, seem to only touch the surface”</p><p>“Now it takes a different reality” Pilkm commented seeing the Princess “what you said about that your brother felt that he was the &lt;&lt;right person&gt;&gt;”</p><p>She smiled and denied with amusement.</p><p>“I do not deny it. My brother is exceptional. Anyone who knows him, see it. That he put his eyes on another exceptional person, do not surprise me at all. Although, I am going to save this interview, because I am sure that he does not know anything about these actions of my brother-in-law. For Luke, Din was impressive, just for taking care of a child that was not his own with such dedication, for risking his life and his property for the child and being kind and treating him like any other common person will do...”</p><p>Her husband let out a laugh and the woman scolded him, although she also laughed a little.</p><p>“Han!”</p><p>“I presume that there is something interesting here that the General wants to comment” said Pilkm seeing how the spouses exchanged glances with humor.</p><p>“Luke's can of sardines, actually, didn't know who Luke was” he clarified with a laugh.</p><p>“My brother told me that among the first questions he asked him was if he was a Jedi” the woman admitted, while the rest of the table went on to laugh with the General, surely imagining the face of the Prince when questioned in that way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Twer298: “AAJJAJAJAJAJAJ !!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>Yobn22: “I imagine the face of Prince O.O Really? You do not know? XD! #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>Beryu: "This man is more adorable as we learn things from him #WeallwanttobeLuke #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>Fer95: “Kris is right. It was their destiny. It is almost impossible that, in these times, someone does NOT know who Master Skywalker is #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>Gyuo84: “@Beryu #WeallwanttobeLuke NO, #WeallareLuke. I would have done the SAME thing he did. I would have held onto his armor and didn't let him go XDDDDDDD !!! #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>Beryu: “@ Gyuo84 Me too XD! The marriage certificate is dated days after they met. The Prince is not stupid. He saw from afar that he was going to have competition #LeiainInterestellar"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nah, if nobody can ignore that our favorite Jedi, wasted no time XD!<br/>Leave your comments, dear readers!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. What kind of person is he?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Excuse the daring Princess, but could you and your husband tell us what kind of person the new leader of the Mandalorians met? Since, we all know the hero and Jedi Master, but few of us have had the fortune to meet the person”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I have a problem: I KNOW. Namely: you should not enter on tumblr and get inspired by...gifs on Din's legs on his fight with Moff Gideon. That triggers my mind in to the question: What if Luke gets to the ship a little bit earlier XDDD!!<br/>Warning: this is not going to update at the rate of "A friendly ghost", since that have to be finished first, but I have a couple of chapters, so, is not going to be so slow neither.<br/>Thanks for the inspiration to @doodle-list and @palprotein on Tumblr.<br/>And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).<br/>Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They arrived in town, evidently, very late in the evening.</p><p>Virtually not a soul moved in it and he did not blame them.</p><p>Night had fallen for a long time and, in fact, the Raiders had let them advance, with only a small guard, to the house that, according to the dune inhabitants themselves, the residents of Mos Pelgo, had selected for them.</p><p>To be honest, after they say goodbye to them and put the speeder in the garage, the least they wanted was to meet anyone. They only wanted to eat something and sleep, since the long journey in Bantha had exhausted them all.</p><p>“I think I had forgotten that mining towns have another sleep cycle” Din observed, as he opened the internal door, towards the house.</p><p>“It's crazy, I know. It happens to me every time he visited Leia” commented amusedly, as he accommodated a very sleeping Grogu who practically drooled on his shoulder “I get lost in my routine and I forget that I should not get up to train so early and that the inhabitants of the home, have to sleep more hours than I am willing to”</p><p>His husband took off his helmet once inside the place and looked around.</p><p>“It is... quite big”</p><p>His husband commented, running his eyes around the place and he had to bite his tongue not to reply that it was what the money that Pritt had expended from his account could assure them: comforts.</p><p>Din was not a wealthy person. He didn't want him to misunderstand the fact that, he had paid for them not to be buried in the middle of a gritty hovel, but in a comfortable three-room house.</p><p>However, he wanted to hit his forehead on the nearest wall.</p><p>Not that he was complaining about the comfortable setting.</p><p>With Tatooine's frequent sandstorms and the fact that they shouldn't be wandering around to avoid being seen, he was grateful for the extra room, which the Toydarian had made sure of they had, as it could well serve as a room for meditation and practice for Grogu and himself, but he couldn't help but think that perhaps, in an effort to protect them both, the merchant had overstepped his zeal a little.</p><p>The living room was spacious and the kitchen was fully equipped.</p><p>He was sure that, if he opened the storage cabinets, he would find everything he needed for a meal for the three of them, without hesitation, as well as drinking and heated water.</p><p>“Din” he told his husband, seeing that he was checking the stability of the windows and the door “Everything is in order. Do not worry. If there was some kind of threat, Grogu or I, we would have already felt it”</p><p>His partner smiled shaking his head and approached both of them to caress the little boy's head and, as he had done that same afternoon, gently place his lips on his, making him stop his breath for a few seconds.</p><p>He closed his eyes in the kiss and allowed himself to enjoy that his chest will fill with butterflies, like the first times he had felt affection for another person as a teenager. The Mandalorian was simply captivating and overwhelming.</p><p>He had never felt this way with anyone, nor had he navigated a relationship worse, nor had he been so lucky that he would not be abandoned at every worst blunder, nor had he allowed himself to be so happy with such small gestures.</p><p>“Luke” Din told him, bringing him back to reality.</p><p>“Yes?” he asked amused, half opening only one eye.</p><p>“We have to feed Grogu and eat ourselves” his husband said, laughing low at his expression.</p><p>“No. We are not going to eat, before we clean ourselves” he warned, extending the child “I am going to prepare something to eat and find us clothes, while you bathe”</p><p>“My turn?” asked his partner joking to see how he returned the attitude of that night at Ben's house.</p><p>“Your turn, cyar’ika” he confirmed approaching to kiss the boy's head and, before he could be scared, his husband's head “I'll be waiting for you when you're ready, as always”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It is incredible that someone, in these times, does not recognize Master Skywalker” observed the newscaster, still laughing.</p><p>“Oh, but it is the most logical thing if you think about it, Pilkm” Kris commented just as amused, and then assumed a thinking and somewhat sad expression “If something was clear to us from the history of this gentleman is that, he is not a person of many resources, but of inventiveness, who has had to fight for every opportunity in his life. I highly doubt, and don't be offended Berdo, that he had time to keep up with the posts in our rumor section”</p><p>“As the General present here, Kris, would say” said the head of that section “as someone who has been fortunate enough to not be in need, I can perfectly understand those who cannot separate a minute of their life to relax with the work of the people of my section, because they have to survive. Although, I swear that I would eagerly expect, for the day to come when everyone could read us or see us, not only because we work hard to offer a good product to our followers, but because they all have what it takes to live with dignity and have fun for a while with us”</p><p> </p><p>Olium09: “The rumors section, already amuses us and relaxes Berdo! I don’t have much either, but, seriously, you have taken me out of the well several times #LeiainInterestellar "</p><p>Hyu54: “It's true. One get lost in the comments and forget our day to day worries #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p> </p><p>“Now, it must be exciting. Being with someone who does not know you and who can judge you for who you really are” Trym pointed out smiling “Excuse the daring Princess, but could you and your husband tell us what kind of person the new leader of the Mandalorians met? Since, we all know the hero and Jedi Master, but few of us have had the fortune to meet the person”</p><p> </p><p>TYR: “AHHHHHH !!! Yes!!! We all want to know that #LeiaenInterestellar”</p><p>Gqui274: "And Berdo thought that not everyone can follow his section 😆 😅 #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>317See: “Everybody get your snack, ladies and gentlemen, this is getting interesting XDD !!  #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p> </p><p>The Princess and her husband smiled at each other.</p><p>They knew that the audience was going to be excited about the novelty, since the intimacies of the, misnamed, Last Jedi, were extremely rare.</p><p>“Luke is very different from the image you know. In fact, he spent a lot of time cultivating that facade to be able to face the arduous tasks that occupying the place he occupies entails and the, not a few, unpleasant situations that he has had to live being who he is” the General began “Now, in private, as a friend he is an enthusiastic person, who rarely says no, who you can always count on and who never gets angry when you call him at dawn because you argued with your wife and have been banished to your son's bunk”</p><p>Several of those present began to laugh unambiguously at the man's sincerity.</p><p> </p><p>Yobn22: "General Solo has no shame 😅 #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>Beryu: “No, he doesn't. AND WE ALL LOVE HIM FOR THAT 😆 #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>Karute 45: “Kris had to drink water, she was choking on laughter! AJAJAJAJAJJAJA !!!!!!! #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p> </p><p>“As a brother, Luke is... like the suns of Tatooine that saw him grow” explained the Princess looking at the camera “Scorching until burning on one side and warm and tender on the other. You will never feel that you’re enough around him. He is attentive and pleasant, he is always concerned if you need something, he never stops talking to you, no matter how much he has disagreed on something with you, he is not a materialistic person, he likes to learn and loves children and taking care of those he considers important. Because he values the people, he considers his own very much, since, Luke, has been through many betrayals in the past. Even for that of our own father and despite anything he never lost his smile or the ability to forgive”</p><p> </p><p>GBUO: “Shit. I had forgotten about the Darth Vader episode #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>Tedr78: "Oh yeah, it must have been &lt;&lt;beautiful&gt;&gt; for him to find that his father was that guy #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>Asd471: “Is Master Skywalker really Darth Vader's son? #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>Bode32: “He is. It is all related on the rumors section. The guy saved his life in the end, but not before taking his hand #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>otyu: “Poor guy, but, from the way his sister talks about him, we can see that he was able to recover #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p> </p><p>“In fact” the General intervened with a smile “It must have been a shock for our new brother-in-law to meet the real Luke. Imagine that that man went from seeing a Jedi in perfect action to a totally different person in seconds, because Luke, with his ability to read others in the Force, must have thought, &lt;&lt;oh, this guy is a good dad and a good person&gt;&gt; and I bet he must have gotten tangled up when he introduced himself, while he turned redder than an engine running for two days”</p><p> </p><p>Cretr: “Awww! How cute! #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>ZX12: “In defense of the Prince, if a man like that appears in front of me and all my senses tell me that he is the right person, I would also have gotten tangled up when speaking XD! #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>Hye195: “Doesn't anyone remember the video? The Prince was paralyzed watching him fight #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>QSL98: "I was not in that corridor and I was also paralyzed from seeing Grogu's father fight #legs #hotdad #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>Luomi: "For me he has a fetish with helmets 😆 #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>Gru47: "OMG 😆 😆 😆 😆 #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>brew570: "Don't be mean 😆 #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>dfw10: “I, on the other hand, imagine the reaction of the Mandalorian: Are you the same person that I saw fighting recently, sir? 😅 #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>vert7y: "Considering that he must have looked too adorable talking to him all flushed, I doubt that the new Manda’lor, has not found the boy charming #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>qPol8: “You are right. Flushed and with those blue eyes, Master Skywalker can conquer even a ghost #WeAllWanToBeDin #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p> </p><p>“I barely managed to get him to eat a little and he went back to sleep” Din told him when he saw him coming out of the bathroom, already dressed and drying his hair.</p><p>“It's super normal, he rides the little bantha for half a trip and then the rest with us. We were lucky that he ate something and did not sleep over the table” he commented laughing.</p><p>“Luke” Din said extending his hand to take his “Thank you”</p><p>“Why?” he asked taking his hand without understanding what his husband was talking about.</p><p>“Because, I know that this is something you planned and... frankly, I don't know how to thank you for it” his husband replied, pointing to the room.</p><p>“Din, you don't have to thank anything...”</p><p>He began to tell him when he could see what his partner was referring to when he saw the boy's room.</p><p>The child had an adorable cradle, similar to a metal egg with a set of sheets and blankets, which from a distance could be seen were very soft. While, around him, there were endless toys and a small piece of furniture, which he was sure was overflowing with new clothes, because their sleeping son could be seen wearing one of the new changes of clothes and he seemed very comfortable in them, while hugging what looked like some kind of stuffed frog. The rest of the place was covered in beige and metallic tones, as if it were the interior of a ship, with details of planets drawn on the walls.</p><p>“It’s like the Razor Crest interior” Din said smiling “Grogu was very tired, but he couldn't stop smiling when he saw his new room. He didn't... I couldn't give him toys, you know? The only one he's had so far is a ball from one of my ship's levers”</p><p>Oh, he was going to increase the flow of business with Pritt.</p><p>This truly was the ultimate level of service.</p><p>Unintentionally, the Toydarian and the people who helped him, had given their little boy and his husband the first true experience, of a child enjoying his childhood.</p><p>He raised his other hand and caressed his husband's face.</p><p>“Grogu and you, love, although my life is always somewhat chaotic, will always be able to live these moments. You deserve the daily happiness of families, cyar’ika”</p><p> </p><p>“And as the husband of a leader, Your Highness? What can Mandalorian clans expect from the Prince alongside the Manda’lor?”</p><p>“It depends on whether the Mandalorian clans accept my brother-in-law as their new leader or continue to lean towards Bo-Katan Kryze, Trym” observed the Princess “If they decide to choose to recognize Din, they will find in Luke a husband who will accompany in good and bad his husband, a partner you can always turn to raise your doubts and concerns and mediate with his husband if there is any disagreement of opinions, as well as a person highly valued by most of the unions and guilds around the Galaxy, as well as a great intermediary with the Senate”</p><p>“In matters of fighting” clarified the General “my brother-in-law, is not a burden. Neither the Manda’lor, nor the Mandalorians, should bother to take care of Luke for a second in that regard. He is an accomplished Yedi Master, one of the few in existence and authorized to re-found the Order. Regardless of the history that Mandalorians may have with the Jedi, no one can be unaware that, hosting the nascent Jedi Order, will not deeply favor the Mandalorian exiles. After all, his great unifier was a Mandalorian Jedi”</p><p>“As a father and as a protector of families, Luke will be fierce” Leia added “My brother, he did not have a real family, so owning one now, along with Din and Grogu, will lead him to extend those wishes to the rest of the Mandalorians. They can be sure to prosper with him and that he will protect their children as his own”</p><p> </p><p>Yuoth: “Mandalorians. Final warning. Either you decide or we take away the Prince and the Manda’lor #DinandLeiaForTheOuterRim #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>Gbnq: “Does anyone know if that woman has returned the dark saber? #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>Les85: "From what the Kratus agency was able to get, the woman says he gave it to her and refuses to return it #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>Barc284: “Typical of a petty noble. Either it's me, or it's NO ONE #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>Qonic11: “Let her keep the saber! As long as the clans recognize him, that woman does not matter #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>Be_uin: "Besides that the Prince can help him build a new saber #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>baxi22: “That would be super romantic, can you imagine? #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p>Lover345: “Anyway, I agree with @Yuoth. Mandalorians, hurry up or we'll steal them 😆 #LeiainInterestellar"</p><p> </p><p>Despite being very tired and having fallen asleep soundly, he woke up early.</p><p>The sensations that awakened him to be hugging Luke, truly, as husbands, without armor and common clothes in between, were somewhat overwhelming and had cut the hours of sleep that, certainly, the other was taking better advantage.</p><p>He caressed the Jedi's face with one hand, gently running the dark golden hair that framed it and smiled when he noticed, under the lamplight, that his partner had insisted on leaving it on, that the blond Jedi's cheeks had a few freckles distributed on them</p><p>His skin against his, despite the long exposure to the sun of the day that had passed, was in stark contrast and he adored that difference between them.</p><p>Luke was like the light of the moon unfolding around you, while he and Grogu were the forest that bathed in that same moon.</p><p>How had he been able to remain so open and friendly, despite all that, surely, he had had to go through during the time of the war?</p><p>Because, although he was aware that the toys and his son's room had not been decorated by him, he was sure that his intervention had been the basis for it, because the Toydarian did not have much inclination for detail.</p><p>Instead, Luke, had it at every moment. In every situation.</p><p>Both with him, as a person, and with his ad’ika.</p><p>Luke always had an eye on Grogu. He never lost sight of him. And the little one was delighted with the novelty and it showed.</p><p>When the Jedi was only his teacher, he had always acted normal, but even somewhat shy. Now, when they had said their vows and he realized that Luke would stay by their side, their child had claimed his husband's arms as a cradle and practically, save for his distraction in the little bantha, about the only thing you could see of Grogu in the distance were his little ears hidden in the neck of his new father, whom he had hugged, while he had to direct the reins of the older bantha that transported them.</p><p>The Raiders, in fact, had joked with each other, about how domestic the couple looked, again congratulating him on having found such an attentive partner, while they went on to complain, depending on the Raider, of some husband or wife, not so considerate.</p><p>In his case, Luke was very aware of his limits. He had not sought to continue the kiss he had given him or to deepen it, the few he had placed on his face, or it was according to the rituals of his faith or on his forehead like the first night in Ben's cabin. He did not touch another piece of skin other than his hands with his and, the only other thing that he allowed himself to feel, was his neck with his face, but more than anything because it was a kind of climbing plant, which grew clinging to a wall.</p><p>Luke Skywalker, the man who could have everything and everyone, but who chose to sleep hugging his husband as if life were reduced to breathing in peace in the arms of the one he had chosen on a distant ship to which he would go to look for a student.</p><p>His fingers slid down over his lower lip and gently cupped his chin.</p><p>It was probably still very early, but he really needed to wake him up like this. He told himself bringing his lips to his to kiss him deeply, as he had wanted to do, since he discovered how important the blond Jedi had become to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And we continue with the most viral interview of a galaxy far, far away.<br/>While our two lovebirds, continue to do their thing, totally ignorant of what is happening around them XDDD !!<br/>And, we have a mistery, where are the inhabitants of Mos Pelgo?<br/>We will find out in the next chapter, but... what do you think dear readers?<br/>Leave your comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The Dream - Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke would be having trouble distinguishing between reality and imagination</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I have a problem: I KNOW. Namely: you should not enter on tumblr and get inspired by...gifs on Din's legs on his fight with Moff Gideon. That triggers my mind in to the question: What if Luke gets to the ship a little bit earlier XDDD!!<br/>Warning: this is not going to update at the rate of "A friendly ghost", since that have to be finished first, but I have a couple of chapters, so, is not going to be so slow neither.<br/>Thanks for the inspiration to @doodle-list and @palprotein on Tumblr.<br/>And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).<br/>Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was obvious.</p><p>So obvious it hurt.</p><p>The first night that he spent in the same bed as his husband, without armor or common clothes between them, he was going to end up being carried away by his imagination and the attractiveness of the Mandalorian, to mentally create the scenario, which in real life, it probably wouldn't happen for a long time, if it did happen.</p><p>And not that he was frustrated, for it.</p><p>As he had said, he was very happy with what they had.</p><p>But, well, it is seen that his unconscious, taking advantage of the fact that, in the world of dreams, he could fulfill one or another fantasy, was indulging him in those moments.</p><p>He thought, as his person in the dream opened his eyes, discovering that he was being awakened with an amazing kiss from, nothing more, nothing less than his partner.</p><p>He smiled, closing his eyes again to enjoy the pressure of his lips and the sweetness of his mouth, that the dreamlike impass offered him, taking the opportunity to surrender to the experience, as he would in real life.</p><p>Caressing his face, then bringing his arms to his neck, bringing his body even closer.</p><p>Damn.</p><p>He couldn't blame his mind, really.</p><p>Remembering how his husband had looked in the pajamas that he had chosen, he could not help but enjoy the fact that his racing brain, recreated the muscles and the build that from his partner had been able to glimpse in the set, not so loose on his body, which the Toydarian or his assistants had chosen for both of them.</p><p>He gently bit his lower lip and opened his eyes to gaze at the dream's vision of Din.</p><p>Lovely.</p><p>That was the word that defined the Mandalorian, whenever he could be alone with him.</p><p>Din was adorable.</p><p>Very different from how he behaved with others.</p><p>Where was he the efficient partner or bounty hunter, who had raided an Imperial ship almost alone.</p><p>In the company of him and Grogu, on the contrary, Din was an open being, who smiled and laughed almost without problems, who did not hide his discomfort or fears and who overcame each of his barriers just by saying his name, in that deep voice, that captivated him.</p><p>He barely separated from his husband in the dream and stroked his hair and cheeks with his hands, smiling at him.</p><p>Din closed his eyes to his touch and sighed.</p><p>“I thought... you were going to be uncomfortable waking up like that”</p><p>He wanted to laugh. His dream Din was too much like the Din in real life.</p><p>Beyond the fact that, he doubted very much that this scene took place in the context of his daily life, it is most likely that his now partner would tell him exactly that.</p><p>“Din” he replied with what he would have answered if it had happened “Nothing you want to do with me, would never be uncomfortable to me. Who, really, should be wondering if you're feeling okay and if this hasn't been a bit intense for you, it's me, love”</p><p>His imaginary partner stopped thinking for a few seconds.</p><p>“Luke, I... that I was not prepared to be with you that night in Ben's cabin, does not mean that... I do not want to be, having waiting a while” he explained holding his waist “What happened to me, happened a long time ago and...”</p><p>“Din, you don't need to force yourself, I don't...”</p><p>“I know you don't” the product of his imagination interrupted him “It has become very clear to me that you do not expect me to do anything in that sense and that you are going to be by my side, even if we grow old without having been able to see me naked or make love, sometime in life. I know. I can understand it after these days together”</p><p>He smiled and brought his forehead to his.</p><p>“The Jedi, Din, did not believe in relationships of this kind. The carnal side of it was not alien to them, but it was not that they could not live without it. It would not be a problem for me to follow the old precepts of the faith, if it means that I will be able to have you by my side forever”</p><p>“It's that... the problem, with that, it's not you, it's me” his husband said blushing “It would be impossible for me... not to be with you eventually”</p><p>Oh, that was fun.</p><p>So, his Dream Din was having the same kind of fantasies as him, huh.</p><p>“And... eventually, how do you think you would like to be with me?”</p><p>He asked, arranging his partner hair behind his ear while hiding how entertaining he was with the talk, since it was not a bad dream at all. In fact, it was a super welcome change from his usual war nightmares.</p><p>“Do you... you want me to tell you how... I imagine it?”</p><p>The Mandalorian asked him swallowing hard, whereupon he nodded in response and the man inhaled and then exhaled before speaking again.</p><p>“I would like it to be daytime and that… we could both see each other. No... I never want to wear the helmet in bed”</p><p>It was his turn to gulp.</p><p>Poor thing.</p><p>Although it was a product of his mind, he could understand why he had elucubrated that conclusion and it was very possible that the real Din had the same request. Not darkness, like in the outer rim slums. Seeing directly to the eyes, because it makes you feel like a person and not an object, because under the circumstances, surely, he had used that piece of his armor to detach himself from ungrateful situations.</p><p>“I do not want anything abrupt” he contributed on his part “Not that I do not enjoy a bit of daring language on occasions, but I am not at all moved by that type of approach to enjoyment between two people. I know that everyone expects me to be in privacy, as I am on the battlefield, but the truth is that I am, totally the opposite and...”</p><p>“I though the same as you” clarified his dream partner interrupting him “I prefer the same restriction”</p><p>“Anything else, darling?” he asked, looking into his eyes with tenderness.</p><p>“I want... I want you to... flirt a bit with me again” the Mandalorian explained, smiling somewhat embarrassed “What you said on the ship, I would have listened differently, knowing how chivalrous you are now, I would have enjoyed it, in fact”</p><p>“Ohhh, so you would have enjoyed my somewhat daring speech in front of Marshall Dune” he said with a wink.</p><p>“If Cara had not been shamelessly selling me, yes” admitted the other shaking his head, which made him laugh.</p><p>“In defense of Marshall, she didn't need to do it, but since she doesn't know much about me on a personal level, she thought she should promote you”</p><p>“Do not remind me that”</p><p>“It was cute, Din!” he said laughing “You are his friend, it is obvious that Marshall does not lean towards men like you, unless they identified themselves as women, but she still wanted to see you happy and I was like, the opportunity that knocks on the door. And no, it's not arrogance” he clarified seeing how the other squinted “The Marshall doesn't know much about me, but she does know a couple of things that led her to think that: 1) I'm very impulsive, we share a battlefield and she can attest to it, 2) I am very sentimental, same situation, 3) I am super protective of mine, she knows it because she is from Alderaan and when I found out that a squad of Alderaan was in trouble, I moved heaven and earth to help them and when they asked me why I told the truth: because they are from my sister's home and they are her people and I would take care of them, as I take care of Leia, 4) I have a type of person who is very attractive to me and you fit into what she knows and that others are unaware of that particular taste”</p><p>“And does that type of person look like me?” asked the other curiously.</p><p>“Yes, Din” he admitted laughing low while it was his turn to blush “His squad leader had many characteristics of the ones you have, but... he was married to an adorable woman. Which did not stop me from sighing for him and from her being able to see it and tease me a lot about it”</p><p>“It would only occur to Cara to make jokes to a Prince about his love interests”</p><p>His partner commented shaking his head.</p><p>“Hey!” he said, gently tapping his shoulder “I loved that your friend was that informal with me. All that about the &lt;&lt;Prince / Jedi Master&gt;&gt; is half an invention created by my brother-in-law Han and my sister Leia, to keep apart the already very daring Senate members who kept trying to conquer me, despite how much I explained that I was not interested in that kind of interest-based relationship”</p><p>“Did you accept the title to get rid of people at the suggestion of your sister?” he asked amazed.</p><p>“Din, sweetheart, do not panic, but you are in the presence of a not very experienced Jedi Master” he admitted without shame “I never took anyone to my bed for fun. I always put my heart behind my relationships. Therefore, the list does not exceed the fingers of one of my hands” he explained amused “People say many things about me, but more than half are an invention. And yes, Leia and Han helped me, because they were tired of seeing me being harassed or groped, by people who I could slice with a sword, but who I did not dare to do it, because I needed their support to start the Academy or to help some planet in particular”</p><p>“That was not right Luke”</p><p>“I know it was not right, but... I was young and did not know how to guide myself in the world of intergalactic politics. So Leia and Han helped me move the board to first position myself economically and then become a kind of legend, with a somewhat fictitious title, but one that has a hint of reality, because my mother, really, was an active Queen”</p><p>“What was she called?” asked his Din from the dream softly.</p><p>“Padmé” he said feeling his throat get stuck with the name “Padmé Naberrie. She died after giving birth to us. I didn't meet her until… the Empire fell and we were able to access its archives with my sister”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Luke”</p><p>“Don't be sorry, love. She was and will always be a beautiful and strong woman who fought until the last moment of her life and who saved us both” he explained smiling, although always thinking about his mother inevitably caused him sadness “I'm sure that, if she has come to know you and Grogu, she would have been delighted with you as is Leia”</p><p>“My sister-in-law is right” his husband said bringing one of his hands to is cheek to caress his “You are different Luke. Almost inconceivable”</p><p>“I am a normal human being, Din. I have a hereditary affinity for the Force, but that's it”</p><p>“I'm not thinking about your relationship with the Force and the Jedi things” he clarified “I'm talking about the person. How… charming you are. Of the heart you have, cayr’ika. That's what led me to… love you enough, to think of you, in ways that… I hadn't thought of anyone in too long”</p><p>He closed his eyes and shook his head, as a tear escaped him.</p><p>“If you were only the real Din” he whispered to the product of his dreams “If I wasn’t dreaming and this was happening seriously… I would be much happier than I am by your side.”</p><p>Likewise, because he was a hopeless masochist, hugged his husband and hid his face in his neck, allowing himself to cling to that creation of his imagination, choosing to, despite everything indulging himself a little more, before having to wake up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You don't have to tell me: What happened to Mos Pelgo? What happened to the interview? What happened to our other favorite Mandalorian?<br/>Patience, patience, dear readers.<br/>First, we must resolve unresolved issues of our preferred couple.<br/>Leave your comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. The Dream - Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"the earth itself had decided to kiss him, giving him its clearest hue"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I have a problem: I KNOW. Namely: you should not enter on tumblr and get inspired by...gifs on Din's legs on his fight with Moff Gideon. That triggers my mind in to the question: What if Luke gets to the ship a little bit earlier XDDD!!<br/>Warning: this is not going to update at the rate of "A friendly ghost", since that have to be finished first, but I have a couple of chapters, so, is not going to be so slow neither.<br/>Thanks for the inspiration to @doodle-list and @palprotein on Tumblr.<br/>And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).<br/>Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He blinked as he was hugged by his partner, not quite understanding what was happening.</p><p>Just moments ago, they had been chatting quite fine, on various subjects, and he had been charming, as always.</p><p>But when he told him that he loved him and believed him incredible, the Jedi had become sad and said that he wished him to be the real Din.</p><p>Real?</p><p>Did he think he was imagi…?</p><p>Dank Farrik.</p><p>He had awakened Luke with a proper kiss.</p><p>And the boy had thought he was dreaming all this time.</p><p>Because he didn't kiss him like that.</p><p>His kisses were on the face, but never on his lips.</p><p>His caresses were over the clothes, never, as he had done minutes before, touching the skin of his waist.</p><p>Ergo, he had concluded that he was dreaming. And the Din he spoke to was not the real one, but one that his mind, evidently in need of hearing reassurances of affection, had created.</p><p>He hugged the other with a sigh, thinking that, perhaps, unintentionally, he had taken advantage of his husband.</p><p>Probably, many of the things that he had confessed to him were not something that he had said, knowing that he was a real person and not an imaginary one.</p><p>The creation of his image of a warrior prince, super unattainable, to avoid being hurt, because he was romantic and he was looking for love and not necessarily pleasure in his relationships. For which he had had to turn to his sister and his brother-in-law, to give him a hand, because he just couldn't alone.</p><p>The fact that he adored Cara for treating him like an ordinary person, even though he didn't know her very well and neither she.</p><p>The one who had loved before, without expecting anything, because the person was engaged and he was not that type of person.</p><p>That he actually have a type and love people like him.</p><p>To admit he was very cheesy and vanilla, both in romance and in bed.</p><p>He had opened his heart wide, allowing himself to be swept away by what he believed to be a fantasy, evidently because, in reality, he was too scared of making more mistakes to speak to him as freely as he had.</p><p>He exhales conflicted.</p><p>The last words he'd said to him hurt seriously, then.</p><p>
  <em>“If you were only the real Din If I wasn’t dreaming and this was happening seriously… I would be much happier than I am by your side”</em>
</p><p>No, he didn't think Luke felt bad around him and, he was sure he was happy, but he understood what he meant.</p><p>He had put too many barriers between them.</p><p>He had made too many wrong judgments and made them known.</p><p>He had scared his husband so much that a kiss on his part had seemed so unreal that, immediately, he had determined that he was living a dream and not simply a show of affection.</p><p>He was going to have to change that.</p><p>And soon.</p><p>They couldn't go on like this.</p><p>He had to accept that things were not going to be safe all the time and his partner had to understand that he would not walk away at the first problem.</p><p>So, he sighed again and extended his hand, to take from the small table that was on the side of the bed, the glass of water that he had left the night before in case either of them got thirsty.</p><p>Denying with his head because it was not the type of gesture he wanted to accompany his kiss, but not knowing how to convince him in a better way, he separated a little from the blond Jedi and dropped some of the contents of it on his face.</p><p> </p><p>What?</p><p>What the hell?</p><p>He mentally exclaimed as he separated from the other and used the Force to defend himself.</p><p>A strong sound of a blow made him open his eyes, after wiping his face and put his hands to his mouth in amazement, when he saw Din sitting against the wall holding his chest.</p><p>“Oh, no, no, no” he said getting off the bed until he reached his side and checked his side “I'm sorry. I'm sorry honey. I was dreaming and...”</p><p>“No…”</p><p>His husband cut it off and he gulped.</p><p>He was a jerk and he was right to be mad at him.</p><p>Surely, dreaming as he was, he had spilled the glass with water on it and, frightened, had hurt him.</p><p>He put his hands to his head in frustration.</p><p>What the hell was he doing in a relationship with this man, when it was obvious he couldn't be in one without screwing up?</p><p>“No, Luke” Din said holding his hands to lower them “What I mean is that you weren't dreaming”</p><p>“What?” he asked without understanding.</p><p>“You weren't dreaming” his partner clarified “Your mother's name is Padmé. She died when you were born. But you knew her when you grew up. You like Cara because she treats you like she treats anyone else. You liked her chief of squad, because you have a type. Your sister and your brother-in-law helped you by putting together a public image for you. You don't like rough sex and you've never slept with someone you didn't love”</p><p>He froze at hearing him say that.</p><p>Those were his words.</p><p>The answers he had given to the Din of the dream.</p><p>But how?</p><p>“I enjoy sleeping with you, cyar’ika. I woke up seeing you and I feel complete by your side. Then it occurred to me to wake you up, kissing you, as I have wanted to do for a while. But, you, not being something that you would normally expect of me, you believed that...”</p><p>“I was dreaming...” he concluded in a whisper “that's why you used the water, to prove that I was awake”</p><p>“I'm sorry, I don’t... I couldn't think of another way to make you understand without arguing that this was real life, that everything I said was not your invention and that, truly I...”</p><p>“You love me” he whispered again in amazement “As I love you”</p><p>His partner nodded smiling and the world around him blurred.</p><p>Din had discussed very intimate matters with him in what he believed to be a dream.</p><p>He had expressed desire for him and much more than just a passing love.</p><p>He had told him that he believe he was inconceivable and charming.</p><p>Different.</p><p>And that had led him to think about things, which, he hadn't thought about in a long time.</p><p>He swallowed hard and brought his hands to his cheeks, caressing them as he had previously done. When he was not limited by his own fears.</p><p>Din had kissed him.</p><p>Not like before.</p><p>Seriously kissed him.</p><p>He bit his own lower lip, barely licking it.</p><p>If it was true. If it hadn't been a dream.</p><p>He needed to repeat it.</p><p>Make sure.</p><p>He said to himself before tilting his face and seizing his partner's lips to be able to travel them at ease.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His back hurt like shit.</p><p>He should have reckoned that, faced with a sensation of surprise or danger, the Jedi was going to strike him down with his powers.</p><p>But it had been worth it.</p><p>If that kiss he was receiving, as he wrapped his arms around his waist and helped him sit on his lap, without separating, was the reward for having used a surprise tactic to make him understand that he was not dreaming, he had really hit the mark .</p><p>Dank farrik, Luke used his tongue so much better when he didn't think he was in a somewhat cruel game of his own imagination. He almost gained him on enthusiasm by cupping the back of his neck with his hands, keeping him from moving an inch as he devoured his lips.</p><p>He closed his eyes and let him do it, reciprocating eagerly.</p><p>It wasn't by far the most delicate of kisses, but it was the one they both needed.</p><p>Strong, needy, full of the desire that one provoked in the other and the love that they said they felt.</p><p>His hands then slid under his pajama top and caressed his back, causing the Jedi to pull away a bit, groaning.</p><p>“Oh, kriff” he said shaking his head as if to clear himself, while he separated “Sorry, sorry, I got carried away”</p><p>What?</p><p>He wondered seeing him surprised when he understood.</p><p>Moaning, for Luke, was taking advantage of him.</p><p>Kissing was fine, because he had allowed it and, although surprised, he had decided to seize the opportunity.</p><p>Moan because he touched him, wasn't, because of what they had talked about.</p><p>But actually, it wasn't bad at all.</p><p>He liked it in fact.</p><p>Luke thus confirmed that he was not being hopelessly deluded for believing that someone like him could love him, much less desire him.</p><p>And even if they weren't together like that yet, this was an intimacy they could afford.</p><p>How to explain it to him, when he knew he would think he was just playing along and not enjoying the moment?</p><p>He thought for a few seconds and smiled.</p><p>It was obvious.</p><p>Giving him something he hadn't had before.</p><p> </p><p>Basically, when Leia saw him again, she was going to have to lift his jaw from the floor.</p><p>He concluded when he heard the laugh of his husband who, raising his hand, had used his index finger to close his mouth.</p><p>Din, before that, had brought his hands to the waistband of his pajama top and in one movement, had completely removed it, revealing that part of his body in all its glory for him to see.</p><p>It was like a lot of skin, all put together, at once, to behold, he told himself, as his hands instinctively moved closer to his chest, stopping just before touching him.</p><p>“Luke, I am not being cold discovered so that you leave me wanting to feel you touch me”</p><p>Din warned him and he couldn't help a giggle escaping that was reciprocated by the other.</p><p>“You are beautiful” he said caressing his neck, his clavicles and the beginning of his neck with his fingers “Beautiful, Din”</p><p>“You are too, Luke” whispered his partner who had closed his eyes to the sensations he should receive after spending a long time covered, without anyone touching him.</p><p>“No, not like this”</p><p>He explained gently drawing his chest. And he didn't say it just because. The Mandalorian could be labeled as a feast for the eyes without a problem. He was not one of those extremely muscular men, but of a balanced build, with a delicate tanned color, which expanded throughout his body, as if the earth itself had decided to kiss him, giving him its clearest hue.</p><p>“Show me”</p><p>His partner asked, opening his eyes to fix his gaze on his and he swallowed slowly when he came back to reality.</p><p>It was a somewhat risky step for both of them, but Din was asking him for it and he was going to satisfy him, so he also took off his pajama top and smiled at him, straightening his hair.</p><p>It was his husband's turn, then, to bring his fingers to his skin and go over it, looking at it carefully.</p><p>He blushed profusely when he felt it.</p><p>It was different, so different from what he had experienced before with someone.</p><p>Din's hands were warm and much tougher than his. You could see the friction and the effort in them.</p><p>They offered a contrast against the paleness of his own chest, which caused him to hold his breath a couple of times.</p><p>Din, grabbed his waist, then, and maneuvered so as to lift them both up.</p><p>He surround the body of the other smiling, caressing his face while the Mandalorian took them back to bed, to continue the round of kisses that they had started on the floor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The dream is over readers and now, reality is upon us XD!<br/>What do you think will happen in the next chapter?<br/>Leave your bets and comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Mos Pelgo - Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It is the year 9 BBY. The entire outer rim exist outside the law ... All of it? No! A small town on Tatooine, populated by resourceful miners, is run by one of the rare and most resourceful Marshall in the system. Although, work never ends up being easy for Aste ... I mean, Cobb Vanth XD!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Buir, bantha”</p><p>Grogu told him, bringing him one of the many toys that were in the room for him to see and leaving it in the pile he had assembled in front of where he was sitting.</p><p>He smiled receiving it, while the little boy ran excitedly to find a new one to bring him.</p><p>Unfortunately, he hadn't had the strength to start to train him when he was so delighted with the new things around him.</p><p>And, to be honest, he did not know if he had the disposition to train also, after the awakening he had had and that, still, kept him in the clouds.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As he fell onto the bed, he let out a laugh. His husband smiled at him supporting his arms on both sides of his face, using his hands to caress his cheeks and hair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He closed his eyes for a moment, allowing Din's presence to be reflected in the Force, so that he could read his feelings in it and transmit his own.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I'm nothing special, you know?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He said opening one of his eyes to discover that the main thought that crossed his partner, was fascination.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But not the kind he was used to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What people felt for his fame or his economic position or title or, worst of all, a certain morbid enjoyment of the possibility of being, in that way, with one of the most dangerous people in the galaxy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, Din's fascination came from elsewhere.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was an echo of his own insecurities.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just as he thought Din was magnificent and that he was extremely lucky that he had accepted him, the Mandalorian, thought that been by his side was just as inexplicable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You are, for me”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man answered him by taking his fingers, from his cheeks to his neck, gently running them over the scars that had remained from the Emperor's torture and those that, in his successive travels, in those years, he had added, to which they populated part of his face and much of his back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You are living history Luke. I... I can't do what you do with the Force, but... I'm good at reading these kinds of lines. All of mine are. In the scars we bear, our lives and that of our clans”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Din whispered to him, and this time he opened his eyes wide so he could gaze into his.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Mandalorian was intensely focused on reading his old and new wounds.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He swallowed hard, wondering what these might tell him. Especially the ones that he wasn't proud of at all or that brought back too many bad memories.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, he smirked at him and let him do it without moving his hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was not the moment to take advantage of running his fingers over the other’s skin. He had already ventured quite enough and was already more than satisfied with the intense kiss he had been able to give him and which they had both enjoyed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Din was the one who would set the pace for these kinds of contacts and he was perfectly fine with it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I would never have imagined” he said when saw him touch the right side of his body, pointing to one of the Mandalorian's arms that was completely covered in tattoos “that we would share a hobby”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It is part of the coming of age ritual” he explained, while still touching his “The design says what we want to be, what we promise our own, whom we thank, whom we serve. When we can finally be safe, I have to design and ink the other one”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why?” he asked, observing the dark lines.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because I already have a family” he explained pointing to his other arm “You, Grogu, our hopes, ideas and projects, go here. The sign of our clan too”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A mudhorn” he whispered seeing the skin on which he thought to tattoo what he said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A mudhorn” his husband confirmed, touching the tattoo on his ribs again “They are beautiful. What do they mean?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was stupid, but whenever someone asked him about it, tears immediately came to his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They represent three very important people to me” he explained turning his own gaze to contemplate the couple of varactyls measuring each other, with a moon in between “My Master, my Father and my Mother. The three of them are no longer with me and her, I only know her through images”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You honor them by wearing them marked on you” Din said seriously.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not everyone would be very happy that I honored my father, love” he pointed out sighing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is the red one, right?” asked the other pointing to the animal in question.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, it is not the real color they have, but I wanted to give it some of his personality, just as Obi-Wan's is more blue than green. My father was from Tatooine. The suns here are very important here. It is the hue they have, in the hottest time of the year. When they are both a blessing and a threat”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And your mother is the moon”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, it's how I imagine she was. Essential, captivating, incapable of being forgotten. Everyone who knew her speak of her with a love that does not waver over time” he sighed “In that she is... very similar to Leia. She causes the same reaction on those who know her”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And what are you Luke? How do you see yourself?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Mandalorian asked him and he shook his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I... I look like someone normal. Average. With a lot of good and bad luck at the same time. Because I have an ability that is useful and that is wonderful and that leads me to know and experience many things that, I never thought, but that, at the same time, distances me from others because it is impossible to explain what it means to be in tune with the Force and the challenges that it implies” he admitted sighing “At the end of the day, even if I haven't lost in the fighting or in the search of people and artifacts, I always end up...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alone?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes” he admitted to his question “And pretending to seem...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just like everyone else, when you are not?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He shook his head in frustration.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was normal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was no different.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But he didn't do normal things.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And that scared people.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You are going to be a river in my arm” said the Mandalorian, caressing his face again “and Grogu is going to be a frog, because he loves frogs”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He will look adorable as a frog” he commented imagining what his husband was describing to him “Why am I going to be a river?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because you are not normal and neither is water. People love water and also fear it. They is attracted to it. Learn from it. Takes refuge in it. Life and death inhabit water. And when water smiles at you, has the same color as your eyes”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had married a romantic.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He thought amused, while blushing profusely.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Buir!”</p><p>Grogu exclaimed, bringing him back to reality.</p><p>He blinked and covered his mouth, giggling at the reproachful face on his son.</p><p>“Sorry, honey, I was distracted for a few minutes”</p><p>“Buir stop thinking of Buir while playing”</p><p>The little boy scolded him and he laughed before hug him to pepper his little face with kisses.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We have problems. Big problems”</p><p>Sylvia said as she entered the store and he raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p>“What are you talking about woman? Everything is calm. Too calm, inclusive, I would say”</p><p>The girl broke away from the door and approached the counter quickly.</p><p>“Stryke this is serious! The Marshall is not in town!”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“He went outside to do his patrolling rounds and he does not return until later!”</p><p>“Wait a minute” he asked, wiping his hands on his apron to be able to approach the girl “Explain to me why it is important to you that, on this beautiful morning, we have to miss the biggest killjoy in this town”</p><p>“Because he’s the Marshall! And he is the only one who can make arrests!”</p><p>“Wow” he observed astonished “Have you seen a crime or a known criminal, Sylvia?”</p><p>“No, but... I have seen that someone have usurped a house in the town. People who are not from here”</p><p>He narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“Of what house are we talking about?”</p><p>“Of the one we had prepared for Mando and the Prince!”</p><p>“WHAT?!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The canteen was still exactly the same as, when he had left it, after their incursion with the Tusken Raiders. Dusty enough, well stocked with liquor, and with a notoriously boring Weequay tending the non-existent parishioners there.</p><p>“Good morning”</p><p>He saluted, drawing his attention and the other turned around with the glass he was drinking from in one of his hands.</p><p>“Listen buddy, it's too early to drink. You know very well what the policy of the Marshall is, nobody drinks, like him, before noon, so there is only coffee, like this and...”</p><p>He laughed a little when he saw that the other had been render speechless from the shock and had dropped his cup on the floor.</p><p>“So, now, the Marshall has set schedules on drinking” he observed amused.</p><p>“Man ... man ... Mando!” exclaimed the bartender finally coming out of his surprise to turn and leave the bar and give him a strong hug “You finally arrived!”</p><p>He patted the other's back laughing, somewhat surprised by the gesture, but not displeased.</p><p>He had remained in very good relations with the people of Mos Pelgo and, if he had understood the Toydarian correctly, his monetary generosity should have greatly improved his image in a population that, not necessarily, always had excess income.</p><p>“Yes. We delayed a bit, because the Raiders insisted that we should use their transport in bantha, to avoid being chased” he explained when they parted “And we arrived so late last night that we went to sleep immediately”</p><p>The Weequay winked at him.</p><p>“No explanations are needed. I have been married too. The early stages are always like this. The sun goes down and you don't want to see anyone else”</p><p>He choked on air at hearing such a direct comment about his marriage.</p><p>“You… you know?” he asked in amazement, since the Toydarian had implied that he had arranged things before seeing him sign the certificate.</p><p>“About your marriage to the Prince?” asked the other laughing while patting him on the back “Everyone knows, Mando. And when I say everyone, it's everyone. I think there must be no person in the galaxy that does not know it”</p><p>“But how?” he questioned, increasingly impressed.</p><p>“You really have been out of tune with the news” reasoned the bartender, indicating a table “Come on. I bought you a coffee, while we wait for the Marshall to return and I show you how good your new sister-in-law can be when she gives an interview”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>JAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA !!!<br/>Our lovebirds took a long time, but we are already in Mos Pelgo and its inhabitants have become aware of their presence.<br/>What do you say will happen, dear readers?<br/>Leave your comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>